


I wish i was pretty

by Aisxly



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blangst, Dalton Academy, Depression, Dysphoria, F/M, Self-Harm, Trans Blaine Anderson, Trans Female Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: A su corta edad de 7 años,  Blayne Anderson no estaba segura de muchas cosas.No entendía cuanto era un infinito y porqué sus padres siempre se lo decían cuando le recordaban cuanto la amaban. Tampoco entendía a su hermana y su ligera obsesión con ser una estrella o el porqué su hermano la señalaba cada que hablaba con ella.Parecía que solo ella lograba entender una sola cosa que los demás no, ella era una niña, no un niño.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blayne Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. ¿Por qué no puedo usar esto?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> Este es mi primer fic y en verdad espero que les guste. (≧◡≦)  
> La idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace algunas semanas y no pude resistirme a escribirla.  
> Lo llevare con la mayor seriedad posible, pero si en algún momento alguien cree que algo que pongo no tiene sentido, les llego a ofender o cualquier cosa, no duden en decírmelo. Lo que menos quiero es lastimar a alguien con esto, solo contar una linda historia de como poco a poco Blayne se da cuenta que puede ser ella misma sin miedo alguno. 
> 
> Ojala disfruten (=⌒‿‿⌒=)

Blayne siempre supo que ella era diferente.

Desde que escuchó a su hermana decirle a su mamá que su vestido favorito con la gran estrella ya no le quedaba y que necesita uno igual, Blayne no pudo apartar la vista de la preciosa prenda. Le recordaba a los lindos vestidos que las princesas usaban y de los cuales ella siempre había tenido un poco de envidia.

Cada que tenía tiempo o se cansaba de jugar a que salvaba a todos sus juguetes de un súper villano, se escabullía en el gran armario a contemplar el vestido acumular polvo mientras se imaginaba así misma usándolo, pensando que tal vez el ser la princesa que salvaba el día haría que sus juegos fueran mucho más interesantes. Pero luego llegaba Rachel, gritándole que llenaría toda su ropa de algún caramelo y sacándola a jalonazos del ropero.

— Blaine, la próxima vez le diré a papá. ¡No te vuelvas a acercar porque si entonces Santa te pondrá en su lista de niños malos!

Aunque Blayne siempre fue una niña muy bien portada y, realmente queria tener esa linda bicicleta para navidad, no dudo un solo segundo cuando todos estuvieron abajo en la sala para ir corriendo por el vestido y al fin ponérselo. Sus ansias ganaron, no le importaba que Santa pensara que era una niña mala, seguro entendería que en ese momento eso importaba más que nada y reconsideraria ponerla en la lista de niñas buenas. Siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros de clase y comía todos sus vegetales, ella claramente debería estar en el número uno.

Todo se sintió increíblemente bien cuando en el espejo vio que había una preciosa niña que sin duda era ella.

—Falta algo... —Susurro mientras inspeccionaba su reflejo tratando de adivinar que era.

Su pequeño puño golpeó su mano y sonrió al dirigir la mirada a su cabeza vacía. Obviamente faltaba una corona.

Así que después de encontrar en los juguetes la corona dorada perfecta, la sostenía firmemente sobre su cabeza mientras saltaba haciendo que el vestido se moviera por todos lados e imaginándose como la próxima princesa Disney.

Suaves risas llenaban la habitación, creando una atmósfera de total felicidad de la que Blayne no quería salir jamás. Si por ella fuera, todo el día estaría brincando y dando vueltas solo para observar al pomposo vestido moviéndose de una forma muy linda a su alrededor. Ella realmente era una princesa.

Mientras la ensoñación estaba aún al tope, comenzó a cantar _"Part of your world"_ porque Ariel sin duda era su princesa favorita. Estando perdida en su pequeña fantasía, no se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba siendo un poco más ruidosa que antes, no siendo indiferente a nadie en cualquier parte de la casa.

—Blaine, ¿que se supone que llevas puesto? — Preguntó el señor Anderson con una voz que asusto un poco a Blayne sacándola de su juego haciendo que su sonrisa fuera reemplazada por una expresión de confusión. Pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo mucho escándalo no dejando trabajar a su padre, después de todo estaba tan metida en su mundo que ni siquiera se percató de cuando había llegado ahí.

— Papi, solo estoy jugando a las princesas. Perdón si estaba haciendo mucho ruido. —Respondió Blayne un poco apenada, no durando más de 5 segundos al imaginar que tal vez podría invitar a su papá a jugar con ella en modo de disculpa.

— ¿Pero por qué a las princesas? Blaine, tú no ...—

—Cariño, ¿dónde dejaste las llaves del coche? Rachel quiere que la lleve al centro comercial. —Su Mamá llegó interrumpiendo lo que su Papá trataba de decir.  
Por un breve momento, se sintió avergonzada. ¿Qué tal si pensaban que ella estaba loca por imaginarse como una princesa? Claro que ella sabía que no lo era, pero era divertido jugar a eso.

—Oh Bee, ese es el viejo vestido de Rach ¿no? — Su madre la miró con una expresión que Blayne no podía descifrar.

—¿Alguien dijo algo sobre uno de mis vestidos? — Escucho la voz de su hermana al fondo, acercándose poco a poco.

— ¡Blaineeee! Te había dicho que ese vestido no lo tocaras, solo puede haber una gran estrella en la familia ¡y esa soy yo! — Dijo agregando un poco más dramatismo del que era necesario recordándole mucho a Cooper.

Escuchó a su papá y mamá susurrar algo como "¿Ya lo habías visto usar vestidos?" "No, es la primera vez que lo veo usar algo así". Con las palabras, no pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor recorriera su cuerpo cada vez se refirieron a ella como "él". Ya lo habían hecho antes pero ahora no entendía porque la seguían viendo como un niño, ¿no la veían bien?

Su estado de ánimo cayó a los suelos. Ni siquiera el lindo vestido la hizo sentir un poco feliz.

Podía distinguir la voz de Rachel chillando que arruinaría su precioso vestido mientras su mamá la reconfortaba diciendo que de todas formas era demasiado grande para volver a usarlo y como pronto sería su cumpleaños donde le comprarían nuevos. Blayne se encontró sin ganas de escuchar más de toda esa conversación. Ella también quería que su mamá le dijera que irían a comprar vestidos, ropa linda y tal vez una capa que combinara con todo eso.

Se sintió mal consigo misma, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible, algo que no debería haber hecho.

— Blaine, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a dar un baño? Seguro por todo lo que jugaste ya estás un poco sucio, no quieres bichos mientras comes ¿o sí? — Le dijo tan cariñosamente como pudo su mamá, aunque podía ver en su expresión que seguía igual de confundida que antes.

Su padre se veía un poco molesto pero no dijo nada, solo asintió a lo que su mamá dijo.

Su hermana se limitó a refunfuñar diciendo que ella quería ir al centro comercial.

Blayne solo asintió mientras bajaba de la cama. Pasando junto a su familia susurro un pequeño "perdón" y salió corriendo al baño tratando de que ninguno de ellos la viera llorar.

Estando en la tina del baño enjabonándose sus rizos, se le ocurrió que podría hacerse algunos peinados graciosos para tratar de ponerse feliz. Pero muy poco duró su sonrisa porque al instante en que quiso tocar una larga cabellera cayendo de sus hombros se dio cuenta que esta no existía. Imágenes del cabello de su hermana, largo y brillante pasaron por su cabeza mientras ella sostenía entre sus dedos sus cortos rizos negros llenos de shampo.

Volvió a sentirse triste, pero ahora añadiendo una nueva sensación en su panza de malestar y sin hambre en el momento en que estuvo frente a su comida favorita. 

Cooper llegó y nadie mencionó nada sobre la situación de una hora atrás, parecía que todo solo fue parte de un mal sueño, pero las miradas de sus padres le decían que no, que si había pasado. Se revolvió aún más incómoda en su asiento, queriendo más que nada ser salvada por cualquiera que se apiadara de ella. Blayne pensaba que era terrible no poder ser su propia heroína.

No sabía aún que había hecho mal, pero ya sentía toda la pesadez de la culpa cayendo sobre ella, asfixiándola sin saber que era.

Esa noche, trato con todas sus fuerzas de que sus pequeños sollozos no despertaran a Rachel en la cama de al lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Fue tan malo? Ojala no TsT
> 
> Si hay alguien que lo haya leído ¡Ya te amo solo por eso! (≧◡≦) ♡


	2. Lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude resistir una semana así que aquí está. TsT  
> Tratare de ser constante, a veces apesto cuando se trata de comprometerse con cosas así. Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana y si la presión de entrar a la escuela no me mata, dos veces por semana. (⌒‿⌒)  
> Todos los errores son míos, si encuentran algo malo diganmelo para que lo pueda corregir, lo reviso y al final siempre se me terminan yendo. TsT  
> Ojala lo disfruten. ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

Blayne sabía que había algo mal con ella.

Después del gran incidente en su habitación, Blayne pasaba día tras día tratando de descifrar qué había pasado y porque sus papás se sorprendieron al encontrarla así. Su mamá la comenzó a corregir innumerables ocasiones sobre qué pronombre era el correcto después de que Blayne siempre se refiriera a sí misma como _ella_ , dejó de hacerlo frente a todos y solo lo hacía cuando estaba sola o en su mente. No entendía qué pasaba.

Por varios momentos pensó que sería buena idea hablar con Rachel, tenía sentido ya que es 2 años más grande y era obvio que supiera más que ella. Pero cada que se acercaba comenzaba a hablarle sobre cómo ya había planeado su futuro perfecto o le mostraba sus nuevos pasos de baile, Blayne a veces se quedaba tan ensimismada que le terminaba rogando que se los enseñara y así terminaba, con un mayor repertorio de movimientos pero olvidando por lo que iba en un principio.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que hablar con Rachel sería un caso perdido pensó en Cooper, pero rápidamente la idea fue desechada. Amaba a su hermano, sin embargo, tiene 7 años y siempre se encontraba criticando cada cosa que hacía, le decía que sus movimientos al bailar eran descoordinados y que cuando cantaba desafinaba, no le gustaba que hiciera eso porque la hacía sentir triste e inútil.

Al final se quedó con la duda, no indago más y tampoco volvió a usar la ropa de Rachel. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho tenía que ver con eso y no se iba a arriesgar a que volviera a pasar.

Una tarde antes de su cumpleaños número 13, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa leyendo algunos fanfics de star wars, solo porque eran sus favoritos y no podía dejar de leerlos. Hacía demasiado calor desde semanas y ella lo odiaba, se encontraba toda sudada y era demasiado floja como para irse a dar un baño para refrescarse.

Tomo unas cuantas papas del cuenco a su lado para comerlas, tan metida estaba que sin darse cuenta, restos de comida caían sobre ella. Podía ser la persona más cuidadosa a la hora de comer su ensalada con tenedor, pero cuando simplemente estaba en algo, olvidaba sus modales.

— ¡Blaine! Pensé que irías con mamá y papá con la abuela. — La voz de Rachel sonó detrás de ella. Era cierto, ella planeaba ir con ellos hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente no quería estar 2 horas en el auto con todo el calor a tope, mejor aquí sudada en su casa que afuera.

Ella volteo para decirle a Rachel hasta que vio que no estaba sola. Había un chico. Probablemente el chico más hermoso que ella haya visto en su joven vida. Piel pálida que le recordaba a la porcelana, una increíble forma de vestir y ojos azules con tonos de verde los cuales le recordaban a unas bonitas canicas que tenía de niña.

Él era realmente hermoso. 

Y ella estaba toda sudada con rizos rebeldes, en una sudadera con migajas de frituras y unos pantalones desgastados.

—Bueno, como sea. Blaine, este es Kurt, un amigo de la escuela. Vino a hacer un proyecto de clase. — Claro, este era el famoso amigo por el cual Rachel les hizo un berrinche a sus padres porque quería ir a la misma escuela que él y no a Crawford. Blayne aun no entendía como los había convencido.

—Hola Kurt, gusto en conocerte. — Dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se iban calentando por la vergüenza de ser vista en sus peores fachas. Quería ir corriendo a darse un baño, ponerse ropa más decente y bajar para volverse a presentar, tratar de dar una mejor impresión que el de una apenas adolescente que pareciera que no se bañaba desde hace días.

Escucho una melodiosa risa que sin duda debía ser suya. Se encontró con su mirada y una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

—Así que tu eres Blaine, Rachel me ha dicho que tienes una voz de ensueño. — Soltó con otra pequeña risa y apenas logró notar un ligero sonrojo por sus mejillas. Ella quería morir de la vergüenza.

—Bueno….yo no lo sé. — Kurt se quedó mirándola y parecía que quería decir algo pero Rachel empezó a tirar del brazo del chico.

—Tenemos poco tiempo, el proyecto es para el lunes así que tenemos que apurarnos. Lo siento Bee. — Dijo su hermana mientras ya estaban subiendo las escaleras. Kurt la volteo a ver y le regaló una sonrisa con una ligera sacudida de su mano en modo de despedida.

Al desaparecer de su vista y escuchar la puerta de Rachel cerrarse, fue corriendo al espejo del baño para ver cómo era que se veía. Ella tenía razón, se veía del asco. Rápidamente se metió a bañar para que al menos cuando Kurt se fuera la viera arreglada y pudiese cambiar la peor primera impresión que dio.

Desde ese día, Blayne desarrollo un pequeño gran enamoramiento por el amigo de su hermana, quien comenzó a venir más y más haciendo que le fuera difícil ignorar sus sentimientos, muchas veces se encontraba fantaseando con escenarios en donde Kurt le pedía ser su novia de la forma más romántica. Una vez estaba tan metida garabateando su nombre con el de Kurt en un corazón que casi fue descubierta por Cooper, cerró su cuaderno increíblemente rápido e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a su cabello fingiendo inocencia, ganándose una mirada de sospecha pero al final siendo ignorada.

La traía mal.

Hasta que un día, su ilusión se distorsionó por tres palabras de Rachel.

Kurt es gay.

Al parecer, le había dicho a su padre hace algunos días y después a Rachel. Blayne no tenía problema con eso, ella más que nadie respetaba la orientación de todos y odiaba a aquellos que pensaban que solo había una forma “correcta” de amar. El problema recaía en que Blayne de por sí ya era percibida como niño, si existía la posibilidad de que Kurt llegara a corresponder sus sentimientos lo único que vería en ella sería un niño, porque Kurt es gay y le gusta eso, los niños, no las niñas.

Toda esperanza y fantasía albergada en su corazón fue destruida y reemplazada por escenarios en donde Kurt se sentía asqueado de ella. 

Eso desencadenó que todos los sentimientos con respecto a ella se volvieran más difíciles de ignorar.

Algunos días se sentía muy mal, tan mal al verse al espejo y ver ahí una imagen que no coincidía con la de su mente. No tenía sentido.

Seguían dirigiéndose a ella como _él_ y cada día se hacía más difícil no decirle al mundo que estaba mal, que ella era una niña que quería que su mamá la dejara de llevar cada mes y medio a cortarse el cabello para tener sus rizos hasta la cintura, reemplazar su ropa por una de su gusto y que simplemente todo su cuerpo fuera diferente.

Cada mes que pasaba desde que cumplió los 13 años sentía que había algo en ella que cambiaba, había más pelo en algunas partes de su cuerpo que simplemente quería eliminar, su voz se mostraba algunas veces más grave para su gusto y lo que estaba entre sus piernas le incomodaba de una forma inimaginable. A veces se encontraba sintiéndose un poco celosa de Rachel.

Otros días solo quería sentirse cómoda en su cuerpo, no entendía qué pasaba. Trataba de convencerse de que en realidad era un niño, que debía dejar de referirse a sí misma como _ella_ y cambiarlo a _él_ , pero cada que lo hacía se sentía como una traición.

Decidió indagar en Internet poniendo tal cual se sentía. Varios términos y blogs de personas relatando lo que ella experimentaba inundaron su computadora, metiéndose en uno nuevo cada que devoraba el anterior. Por primera vez, se sintió comprendida, pero aún había algo en ella, una voz que no estaba segura de donde venia que le decía que algo en ella si estaba mal.

Con un gran suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sensación de malestar, cerró la computadora sintiéndose más ligera. Aclaro algunas de sus dudas, ahora sabía que lo que sentía era disforia de género y después de leer a aquellas personas contando su experiencia en hormonas solo quería comenzar lo antes posible. También leyó de personas que se realizaron cirugía y Blayne se imaginaba así misma con unos lindos pechos y sexo diferente.

Es cierto que le había dejado aún más dudas pero eso no le impidió esperar un solo segundo para bajar corriendo cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse anunciando la llegada de su madre y decirle directamente sin pensarlo dos veces. 

― ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Soy una niña, quiero la terapia hormonal y luego operarme.― Dijo Blayne con la sonrisa más grande jamás vista y unos ojos de perrito. Estaba emocionada.

Su mamá la miro extrañada para luego dejar sorprendida a Blayne. Ella empezó a reír.

― Cariño, qué cosas dices, ¿lo viste en algún programa? Ven, lávate las manos que traje la cena y se enfriará, tu padre y Cooper llegarán pronto. También llama a Rachel y dile que baje.― Le respondió. Después de eso, le desordeno el cabello y se fue a la cocina dejándola en la sala totalmente confundida.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Su mamá pensaba que había sido una broma?

Enojada, fue al cuarto que antes compartía con Rachel y le dijo que bajara para la cena sin detenerse a esperarla. Sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, todo estaba bien.

La cena pasó sin más, hablaron de su día y Blayne se limitó a sorber de su vaso de agua si sentía la mirada de alguien dirigirse a ella para hacerla participar. No estaba de humor.

Cuando se encontró ayudando a su mamá a recoger los platos de la mesa para lavarlos, su papá apareció y le sonrió, sintió un rayo de esperanza y decidió acercarse a él. Tal vez entendería y haría recapacitar a su mamá diciéndole que no era algo gracioso.

―Papá ¿Podemos hablar?―

―Claro Blaine, ¿qué pasa en esa cabeza de rizos enmarañados? ― Le dijo mientras le revolvía su cabello, tal vez todos tendían a hacer eso cada que hablaban con ella.

― Es solo que….― Dudo un poco. Tenía que hacerlo. ― Le dije a mi mamá hoy cuando llego que era una niña y que quería tomar hormonas pero ella…ella se rió de mi. Papi ¿Por qué?― La voz se le cortó y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos. Le dolía el pecho y sentía que no podía respirar.

Su papá la veía con expresión confundida, parecía que trataba de entender lo que su hija acababa de decirle. Sacudió la cabeza y envolvió a Blayne en un abrazo.

― Cariño, no llores, tranquilo. Todo está bien. ― Cuando empezó a arrullarla en sus brazos con palabras reconfortantes, Blayne solo se acurruco más, deseando que todo el dolor que sentía desde hace ya bastante tiempo se fuera.

Al final, se quedó dormida en brazos de su padre y este la llevó a su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con sus cobijas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le lanzó una mirada preocupado solo para volver a sacudir la cabeza ante los pensamientos que empezaban a surgir. 

―Buenas noches.― Susurro mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina para terminar los labores de Blayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ♡


	3. Profundo malestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Hay mención de Blayne cortándose con un abrecartas, no es nada explícito pero si alguien es sensible a esto o le incomoda, es casi al final del capítulo. También al final, una alusión a pensamientos suicidas.  
> Ojalá disfruten (-‿‿-)

El ligero cantar de los pájaros llegaba hasta la habitación de Blayne, provocando que la niña se revolviera incómoda en su cama hasta finalmente estar despierta. Paso las manos por sus ojos hinchados, quitando las lagañas que se habian formado por las lágrimas del día anterior.

Le había dicho a su papá.

Lo último que recuerda es cuando se acercó para abrazarla, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la vino a dejar en su cama.

Sintió el ya conocido dolor en la boca del estómago, quitándole todas las ganas de enfrentar el día. Lo único que quería era estar acostada en su cama sin ninguna preocupación ni dolor, estaba demasiado cansada y como algunas mañanas desde hace tiempo, no tenía interés en hacer algo en especial. 

La mirada de confusión de su padre y el sonido de la risa de su madre regresó a su mente, atormentándola un poco ya que ninguna de esas reacciones esperaba. Bueno, tal vez si esperaba la confusión, ella misma sintió aún cada día, pero esperaba al menos ser escuchada y comprendida. Quería que su familia la entendiera, quería que sus amigos la entendiera… quería que el mundo entero la viera como tanto anhelaba.

Que equivocada estaba.

Días después de su confesión, sus papás la sentaron junto con sus hermanos. Al parecer, todos han hablado sobre lo que Blayne había dicho y llegaron a una conclusión.

―Blaine hemos platicado entre todos y no tienes que ocultarlo más, lo entendemos. ―Profirió su mamá, mientras Rachel y Cooper asentían dándole la razón. Su papá solo miraba a su esposa con una expresión preocupada, pero cuando sintió a Blayne observándolo le dio una sonrisa en un intento de reconfortarla. No lo hizo. 

Estaba tan confundida y esto le aterraba horrores.

― Sí Squirt, todos te seguimos amando igual, nada cambia. Si alguna vez en mi carrera actoral tengo que interpretar algún personaje gay, no dudes en pedirte consejos. Tú entiendes. ― Dijo Cooper mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

¿Qué?

―Cállate Cooper, no como si actuaran de forma diferente a un heterosexual. Somos iguales.― Rachel espeto mandando una mirada de enojo a su hermano, luego volvió a poner su mirada en ella. ― Pero tiene razón Blaine, todos te seguimos amando igual. Aparte ¡es genial! Mi mejor amigo y mi hermano son gay, ahora entre los 3 podremos hablar sobre chicos y muchas cosas más. ―Rachel terminó y se acercó a ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. No tenía ningún sentido todo lo que decía, pero se lo devolvió. Se alejó y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, sentándose al lado de ella tomando su mano.

―Yo… Blaine… también te sigo amando. Todos. ― Se limitó a decir su padre. Sintió una punzada de dolor por aquello.

Se quedó mirándolos a todos, ¿tal vez tenían razón? ¿Y si en realidad era gay?

Rápidamente tiró la idea muy lejos, ella no es gay. La orientación sexual y la identidad de género eran cosas distintas. Claro que le gustan los niños pero se identifica como niña, ella es una chica heterosexual. Tenía 13 años, casi 14 y sabia mas sobre todo eso que al parecer, toda su familia.

No hablo, acepto todo lo que le dijeron y no contradijo nada. Tal vez solo tenía que vivir así e ignorar lo demás, aceptando lo que querían escuchar, que era un chico homosexual y no una chica trans.

Desconoció sus sentimientos, los guardo y trato de convencerse a sí misma de que esa era la realidad. Incluso Kurt se acercó a ella y le conto como había sido para él cuando aún no se aceptaba como un chico gay, sintiéndose mucho mejor una vez que salió con su padre porque no se debía de seguir ocultando y que estaba orgulloso de quien era. Le dijo que era muy valiente por hacerlo y que eso le ahorraría dudas en el futuro sobre quién era.

Pero Kurt estaba tan equivocado, su familia estaba tan equivocada porque ella ya no sabía quién era.

Se sintió tan abrumada por todo que no había día que la sensación de incomodidad no se presentara como una mala hierba, siempre estaba ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó con pequeños cortes en el interior de su brazo, luego se dirigió a sus muslos porque una vez Cooper casi vio sus cortes. El abrecartas que había tomado de la oficina de su papá era un poco afilado ya Blayne le dio miedo en un principio pero después de que hizo el primero no pudo parar, sent una gran liberación y por un momento nada le dolió.

Ella no sabía cómo había llegado a eso, sabía que estaba mal pero era lo único que la hacía sentir bien.

―Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes tomo mi abrecartas? Desde hace semanas no lo encuentro. ― Preguntó su papá en la cena.

Rachel y Cooper dijeron instantáneamente que no. Blayne se quedó quieta, sus manos se enterraron en los cortes de esa tarde provocándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

―¿Blaine? ― Inquirió su padre, volteándola a ver. Blayne le devolvió la mirada.

―No, no lo he visto. Lo siento. ― Ella nunca mentía, pero desde aquella vez que se negó a decirle la verdad a su familia parecía que se había vuelto un sucio hábito.

Después de cenar, fue corriendo al baño y se encerró. Sentimientos de autodesprecio con culpa la inundaron y ella solo podía golpearse en la cabeza, pensando en lo mala hija que era. Las lágrimas caían como cascadas, pero no por el dolor de los golpes que ella misma se había dado, sino por el profundo disgusto que estaba creciendo dentro de sí. 

A la mañana siguiente, sin que nadie la viera, puso el abrecartas en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su padre y salió corriendo, al llegar a la escalera Cooper estaba observándola desde arriba. No había forma de que no la hubiera visto.

― ¿Squirt? ¿Qué haces despierto? ― Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos y un bostezo se formaba en su boca.

― Yo ... solo vine a tomar agua Coop.― Reprimió el impulso de presionar de nuevo los cortes. Su hermano la miró fijamente y Blayne tembló. Sentía que Cooper podía ver a través de ella, sus cortes desde hace un mes y los aún frescos de ayer escurrir sangre y solo quería llorar. Parecía que diría algo más hasta que otro bostezo apareció.

― Creo volveré a dormir, ayer llegue muy tarde.― Se giro, pero antes de a su habitación volvió la cabeza y funcionar a Blayne. ― Será mejor que no vuelvas a entrar a la oficina de papá, si te hubiera visto ahí probablemente habría pensado que tu tomaste su abrecartas. ― Y se fue, dejando a Blayne confundida, ¿qué tal si Cooper sabía?

Blayne solo pudo correr a su cama y enterrarse en las sabanas esperando a que su mamá no la llamara para bajar a desayunar.

Al paso de los días, dejó de cortarse, pero cada que sintió ansiedad y desprecio solía pellizcar los cortes provocando que estos volvieran a sangrar, tratando de ignorar el deseo de volver a pasar por su piel la fría navaja buscando liberar todo su dolor.

Muchas veces se preguntó en la soledad de su habitación si dejar de sentir sería mejor.


	4. Encaje rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo llevo dos dias en clases y ya me quiero morir TsT de verdad espero ser constante porque si pierdo de nuevo las ganas en escribir no se que hare.  
> Yo creo que el otro capitulo lo publicare el sábado o domingo, ojalá disfruten. (≧◡≦) ♡

Blayne seguía sintiéndose mal, parecía que cada día se añadía algo nuevo por lo que llorar, pero no dejaba que su familia lo notara. Ella seguía actuando normal, con la adición de usa suéteres la mayor parte del tiempo y maquillar sus muslos para tratar de ocultar los cortes, poniendo la sonrisa en su rostro cada que le preguntaban si estaba bien. No quería preocupar a nadie con sus sentimientos, solo quería que todos siguieran pensando que era “un chico” feliz.

Las mañanas quizás eran la peor parte de su día. Al peinar sus rizos que tanto amaba con litros de gel, solo para sentir que al menos tenía control en algo, veía que el vello que acababa de afeitar volvía a ser visible. Varias veces al estar pasando el rastrillo, se hacía algunos cortes por sus manos temblando debido a los lloriqueos, ella odiaba eso y esa mañana no era la excepción. Tratando de no llorar, el rastrillo fue pasado por encima de sus labios, en su barbilla y donde ella creyera necesario. Aún se veía la sombra de lo que antes hubo ahí pero era menos, no era lo ideal pero calmaba a Blayne. Se lavo los dientes y salió para alcanzar a Rachel abajo quien ya le estaba gritando que se apurara.

― ¡Blaineeee! Kurt lleva 10 minutos esperando en su auto.― Grita Rachel y al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana bajar las escaleras suelta un gran suspiro.

―Rachel, eres desesperante, sabes que a Kurt no le importa esperarnos unos minutos.― Blayne dice mientras va detrás de Rachel quien ya le está sosteniendo la puerta de la entrada.

―Eso es solo cuando tú vienes, normalmente cuando solo somos nosotros dos Kurt se enoja si lo hago esperar.― Rachel cierra la puerta con llave y antes de que Blayne camine en dirección al auto de Kurt la toma de los hombros. Blayne la voltea a ver extrañada y sonríe.

― ¿Ahora quien es la que está tardando? ―

― ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kurt?― Cuestiona su hermana.

― ¿Decirle qué?― Blayne pregunta confundida, realmente no entiende.

― ¡Que te gusta! Es obvio que también le atraes, he visto como te mira desde el año pasado y estoy segura que no ha hecho ningún movimiento porque eres el hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga.― Hace una pequeña pausa para mover su largo cabello de lado a lado. Blayne no pudo evitar que los celos la invadan. ― Aparte, también veo los ojos de corazón que le das siempre que te habla, ¡tienes que hacer el primer movimiento! Sabes que él no lo hará y solo…― Rachel deja de hablar y observa detrás de Blayne, se da la vuelta y ve a Kurt ahí con una sonrisa. Su linda tan linda sonrisa.

― ¡Kurt! Ya íbamos solo le decía a Blaine que mamá me dio dinero para que él se comprara también algo. ― Una sonrisa apenada apareció en su rostro e inmediatamente sacó su cartera para darle el dinero a su hermana. Kurt enarcó las cejas.

―Vale, de todas formas, Blaine sabe que yo lo espero el tiempo que quiera.― Kurt le sonríe a la menor antes de girarse para volver a su auto. Ella se queda ahí, admirando sus anchos hombros y los centímetros de altura adquiridos desde su último estirón, solo puede pensar _gracias pubertad_ hasta que su hermana la toma de la mano para halarla al auto.

Antes de que Rachel se suba al asiento del copiloto le manda una mirada de _¿Ves? Totalmente le gustas_ y Blayne solo la ignora tratando de esconder la sonrisa involuntaria que se le escapa.

Ella ya sabía que Kurt sentía algo, era ajena muchas veces y no se daba cuenta de las cosas e incluso desconocería por completo los sentimientos de él si no lo hubiera atrapado hace algunos meses mirándola con ojos de total adoración mientras interpretaba una canción en el piano. Está segura que lo escucho susurrar _lindo_ hasta que Rachel comenzó a aplaudir sacándolo de su ensoñación e imitándola inmediatamente. Desde esa vez, ha puesto mayor atención a como actuaba Kurt a su alrededor y confirmó sus sospechas.

También se habían acercado más, tanto que Blayne lo consideraba, penosamente, su mejor amigo. En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que tenían muchos gustos y opiniones en común. Su amistad era de las pocas cosas que aun la ponían feliz pero a la vez increíblemente triste, recordando que Kurt era gay y lo único que veía en ella era la imagen de un chico. Por eso Blayne no hizo ningún movimiento, no quería ilusionarse aún más con algo que nunca iría a pasar.

Muchas veces se encontró pensando que tal vez podría mentir, simplemente comenzar a salir con Kurt y dejar que pensara que era un chico, pero sabía que estaba mal, no quería mentir en cosas que podía evitar y mucho menos a Kurt. Tal vez pensara que era un chico pero no jugaría con eso a su favor para tener su amor. No arruinaría su amistad.

Una vez que llegaron al centro comercial, ambos la tuvieron dando vueltas por miles de tiendas agotando toda su energía en menos de 2 horas, teniendo que sentarse en una de las bancas más cercanas que encontró en el momento que pasaron más de 3 minutos sin entrar a otra. Aún le encontraba el gusto en salir con ellos, pero a veces era muy desgastante, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que estar con el mejor humor del mundo. Física y mentalmente era agotador.

― Blaine, aun no puedes cansarte, ¡Todavía no pasamos a las mejores tiendas! ― Espeto Kurt con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

― Sí, aparte, quedamos en ir al cine con los chicos de glee.― A ella no le dijeron eso. Solo había visto a sus amigos unas cuantas veces pero parecía no agradarles mucho, eso la ponía triste porque en realidad ella pensaba que eran geniales y solo podía fantasear con tener un club de coro en su escuela.

―Creo que solo tomare un descanso, pueden ir sin mí y en media hora los alcanzo. En serio mis pies me están matando. ― Blayne puso las manos en sus muslos tratando de masajearlos para ver si el malestar se iba, pero le terminó doliendo más cuando recordó que no debía hacer eso por los cortes. Kurt la miró con grandes ojos interesados y preocupación en su rostro.

―Podría quedarme contigo, podría…sobarte y desaparecer el dolor. ― Dijo Kurt tratando de lucir algo desinteresado, no funcionandole porque en realidad parecía todo lo contrario. Blayne sintió vergüenza, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Rachel ya estaba enroscando su brazo en el de Kurt mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―No Kurt, tú prometiste ayudarme a buscar un suéter que no fuera un “crimen para la moda” así que eso harás. Blaine, en media hora te vemos en frente de la fuente.― Rachel dijo y con eso tiro de Kurt, quien la miró con una expresión triste antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco a su hermana, ella sonrió y los vio irse.

Siguió masajeando sus doloridas piernas, evitando sus muslos, tratando de crear la mejor combinación de movimientos para hacer que el dolor se fuera, fracasando un poco al principio pero consiguiendo al fin que disminuyera un poco.

Al poco rato ya estaba aburrida, comenzó a tararear alguna canción que seguramente era parte del top 40 mientras observaba las exhibiciones de ropa de cada tienda, hasta que una prenda en específico le llamó la atención.

Era un vestido.

Un vestido hermoso, blanco y con encaje rosa. Parecía sacado de alguno de sus sueños, era perfecto y ella lo debía tener.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando quiso golpearse. No debía quererlo, no debía imaginarse usándolo y ¡oh dios! Se acaba de ver a sí misma yendo al baile se Sadie Hawkins con el y ahora lo quiere más. Claro que no lo podría usar, pero era una bonita fantasía. Tal vez usarlo en su casa, cuando no hubiera nadie…

Blayne miró a su alrededor tratando de verificar que ni Kurt ni Rachel estuvieran cerca, no lo estaban. Era su oportunidad. Olvidando cualquier dolor, se levanto y camino sin dudar hacia la tienda. Solo esperaba que el dinero que le dio Rachel le alcanzara.

Al entrar, una suave música la recibió, haciendo que se sintiera más tranquila e inmediatamente identificó el vestido. Se acercó y lo acarició, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar por lo aún más lindo que se veía de cerca. En verdad lo quería.

― ¡Bienvenido! ¿Te puedo ayudar buscando alguna talla?― Le preguntó una chica de aspecto alegre, eso la hizo sentir un poco más en confianza para preguntar.

―Sí, ¿qué talla sería yo? ― Soltó y casi se golpea en la cabeza, que tonta era. ―Quiero decir, es para mi hermana, ella y yo tenemos más o menos la misma complexión.― Corrigió avergonzada. La chica, que por su gafete parecía llamarse Mindy, la miró con expresión comprensiva.

―Si claro, dejame ver…creo que serias talla 6.― Hizo una pequeña pausa. ―Tu hermana también.― Le sonrió a Blayne y comenzó a buscar en las etiquetas hasta que dio con el que buscaba.

― ¡Hoy estás de suerte! Es el último que nos queda.― Dice mientras le entrega a Blayne la prenda. Ella checa el precio y se da cuenta que tiene lo justo para pagar. Si su mamá se enterara que el dinero iba directamente a pagar eso, seguramente reiría y lo negaría. Su "pequeño hijo" no lo gastaría en un vestido.

― Gracias, lo llevare a las cajas.― Le dice a Mindy mientras le da una sonrisa en agradecimiento hasta que ella la detiene.

― Espera, ¿no quieres probártelo? Digo, que tal si no te queda y a tu hermana tampoco, tendrías que venir a cambiarlo.― Blayne la observa atentamente. No parece haber burla en sus ojos, solo pura comprensión. Casi siente que podría haber adivinado su situación y saber que en realidad el vestido era para ella.

Blayne realmente quiere pasar y probárselo, decidir si necesita una talla más chica o grande o si ese le queda perfecto. Pero duda, realmente no está lista para eso. Todo esto fue un impulso, del que está segura, se arrepentirá una vez que toda la emoción haya salido de su cuerpo.

Susurra un _no, gracias_ a Mindy y se dirige a las cajas para pagar el vestido. Por suerte, se lo dan en una bolsa de papel sin marcas ni nada. Así será más fácil decir que se trata de cualquier otra cosa.

Sale al fin de la tienda y suelta un gran suspiro. Su celular vibra justo en ese momento y ve que es Rachel.

_Ya van 5 minutos y Kurt no ha dicho nada sobre la hora. ¡En verdad le gustas! :)_

Niega con la cabeza, ya van demasiadas veces que se lo repite este día. Decide que más tarde le dirá que pare con ello y corre hacia la fuente donde prometió verlos.

―Lo siento, solo pase a comprar algo rápido.― Dice Blayne una vez que está con ellos, aunque suena más emocionada de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar.

Ambos la miran con duda.

― ¿Ropa? Déjame ver.― Kurt se acerca tratando de arrebatar la bolsa pero ella la pone detrás de sí. El chico la mira confundido.

―Ninguno verá lo que compre, especialmente tu Kurt, no quiero que juzgues tan rápido mis elección en moda.― El nerviosismo atraviesa a Blayne. Ella realmente no quiere de ninguna manera que ellos vean lo que compro.

―De acuerdo, creo que algunas veces suelo criticar mucho eso. Lo siento Blaine. ―Le dice Kurt con una sonrisa sincera, Blayne le regresa la sonrisa y Rachel los mira a los dos con una expresión que no descifra.

― Aunque, si es una pajarita, estoy seguro de que cualquiera que hayas elegido te quedaría perfecto.― Le vuelve a decir Kurt y ahora Blayne quiere abrazarlo. Comenzó a usarlas porque no podía ponerse lazos en el cabello y era lo más cercano que había. Aparte, creía que eran muy lindas.

―Bueno, Tina me acaba de enviar un mensaje y ellos ya están comprando los boletos, ¿vamos? ― Ambos asienten y los tres se encaminan hacia el cine.

Blayne aprieta con fuerza la bolsa de papel en su pecho, realmente está muy feliz y al menos en ese momento, no cree que haya nada que cambie eso.

Perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos, recuerda su fantasía de ir al baile al momento de ver el vestido.

Sonríe. Sí, definitivamente lo hará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay alguien que lo haya leído ¡Ya te amo solo por eso! (≧◡≦)


	5. Sadie Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Para comentarios y comportamiento homofóbico casi al final, no quiero decir mucho pero con eso ya es una idea.  
> Al fin tengo más o menos armada toda la trama y creo que serán como 15 capítulos, o eso quiero creer (⇀‸↼‶)   
> Ojalá disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo (⌒‿⌒)

Blayne se encuentra parada frente a su espejo admirando un poco su reflejo con el vestido que compró hace algunas semanas. Hace tanto que no se ponía uno, desde aquella vez del de Rachel y se sentía realmente bien, como estar en casa. Sus dedos recorren el lindo encaje rosa de las mangas hasta bajar al que está en la falda, que por suerte, cubre los cortes tratando de cicatrizar.

Aunque realmente solo tuviera uno ella ya sabía que sin duda sería su favorito.Da unas cuentas vueltas tratando de hacerlo lucir y sonríe. Le encanta ver al vestido moverse a su alrededor, no ha cambiado eso desde niña. Entristece un poco con eso.

Hoy es el baile de Sadie Hawkins e invitado a Noah, el otro chico gay que estaba fuera en su escuela. Nadie había sospechado de ello, siendo vista como un niño gay ninguno estaría pensando que Blayne era en realidad una niña invitando a otro chico, que es la finalidad del baile.

Al menos podía fantasear libremente con eso, no usaría el vestido por más que quisiera por obvias razones pero se conformaba con lo que había logrado. Vivía en su mente la pequeña fantasía de ella usando la prenda y en lugar de que su cita fuera Noah era Kurt. Todo sería perfecto, Kurt la trataría tan bien y cuando la viniera a dejar a su casa la sorprendería con un pequeño beso para luego alejarse totalmente apenado, sus mejillas de un adorable rosa sobresaliendo de su pálida piel hasta que ella negara con la cabeza mientras se ponía de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo. Pero no un beso sucio, uno lindo que le pudiera transmitir a Kurt cuanto lo amaba.

Se mira por última vez antes de que se lo quite y este termine escondido en una caja de zapatos debajo de todas las cosas de su cajón. Saca su traje y se lo pone, volteando para verse en el espejo. Ella no tiene problemas con esta ropa, su problema va directamente al hecho de que no será vista como una niña con traje, solo un niño más. Da vueltas y puede ver como el saco se mueve a su alrededor, casi como un vestido y eso la hace sonreír.

Toma su celular para ver cómo va de tiempo y tiene una de esas ideas de las que se arrepentirá más tarde. Abre la cámara, posa frente a su espejo levantando dos dedos y captura la foto. Va a su carrete y observa las dos fotos recientes, la de ella con el vestido y la que acaba de tomar con el traje, se va a la segura y la manda con un mensaje a Kurt.

_¿Cómo me veo? ¿Hice una buena elección? ;)_

De acuerdo, tal vez ella estaba coqueteando un poco pero, ¿alguien podía culparla? Era una adolescente y tenía hormonas, quería que Kurt la notara desesperadamente aunque fuera de esta forma. Le encantaba cuando le decía que se veía muy linda. Además, él sabe de moda y había una perfecta excusa del porqué le preguntó su opinión.

_Hiciste una muy buena. Me encanta la combinación de negro con gris…que celos del chico que te verá así._

Blayne se sonroja un poco y por un momento imagina que el comentario va dirigido a la foto en donde está con el vestido y sonríe.

Va al baño para acomodarse por última vez su cabello y baja a informarles a todos que ya está lista para irse. Pero cuando llega abajo y no escucha ruido alguno se da cuenta que no hay nadie. Sus papás seguro están en el trabajo, Rachel con Kurt y Cooper….a veces olvidaba que se había mudado hace algunas semanas, ahora lo extrañaba y sentía su falta. Le aterraba un poco que Rachel se iría pronto también dejándola completamente sola.

Se abraza a sí misma tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, de todas formas ninguno creía que fuera buena idea ir al baile con otro chico y seguramente si estuvieran aquí, tratarían de convencerla de que no fuera.

Suspira y le envía un mensaje a Noah.

_Ya estoy saliendo, llego en 15 ;)_

_Perfecto, papá también está listo_

Blayne sonríe y sale de su casa. Era una suerte que Noah viviera relativamente cerca de la suya porque podía llegar caminando, solo esperaba que su cuerpo no la traicionara comenzando a sudar. También fue bueno que su papá accediera a llevarlos y recogerlos, todo parecía perfecto aunque Blayne en el fondo sintiera que algo andaba mal.

No tardó en llegar, Noah los presento, hubo sonrisas y salieron directamente al auto del señor Johnson con destino a la escuela.

Manos sudorosas estaban impacientes en los muslos de Blayne, alisando su traje para quitar arrugas inexistentes hasta que los dedos de Noah las rozaron para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella lo volteo a ver pero él se limitó a seguir viendo por la ventana, los dedos aun en su mano y Blayne sintió que estaba un poco más tranquila.

―Diviértanse chicos, vendré al rato por ustedes. ― Dijo el papá de Noah al llegar, dándoles una sonrisa mientras bajaban. Ella se sintió un poco mal por aquel gesto, quería con toda el alma ser aceptada así.

Todo el optimismo que Blayne planeaba tener se esfumó al cruzar las puertas, un ambiente pesado los recibió y había miradas por todos lados. Algo no estaba bien, no se sentía segura.

Ella recibía a diario miles de insultos en la escuela por ser vista como un chico gay, la mayoría de las veces los ignoraba pero otras simplemente quería que todos se callaran. Le molestaba el hecho de ser vista como un niño, pero aún más los feos comentarios porque tantos como los recibía ella también Noah y aun así aceptó ser su cita. Al menos Blayne escuchaba palabras erróneamente con respecto a su situación, no se imaginaba cómo sería si todos quienes la molestan supieran su verdad.

Noah y ella bailaron, hablaron con algunos amigos y todo parecía ir perfecto, pero Blayne pensaba diferente. No sabía si era por la incomodidad de estar mintiéndose de nuevo por más que quisiera imaginar lo contrario o las miradas de todos. ¿Por que los veían?

—Noah, ¿A qué hora va a venir tu papá? — Ella estaba segura que en algún momento del camino el señor Johnson lo mencionó pero no podía recordar. Blayne cambio el pie con el que se estaba recargando un poco nerviosa. No quería obligarlo a irse cuando él realmente parecía estar disfrutando la noche pero no tenía forma de llegar a casa.

Noah la mira confundido y saca su celular para comprobar.

—Creo que en una hora, ¿por qué? ¿Estás incómodo?— Preguntó un poco preocupado y Blayne solo asintió avergonzada.

—Lo entiendo, yo también. De todas formas no lo estaba disfrutando mucho, le hablaré para que venga a recogernos. —Una sonrisa comprensiva aparece y ella siente que puede respirar de nuevo. Blayne también le sonríe y comienza a despedirse de los chicos con quienes estaban. Se siente un poco culpable pero parecía que a Noah le importaba más cómo se sentía ella. En verdad le agradaba.

El horrible frío los recibió cuando salieron y Blayne no pudo reprimir temblar como un pequeño perro cuando pararon afuera de la escuela, provocando una risa en Noah. Ella lo volteo a ver haciéndole un pequeño puchero.

—Que adorable. — Le dijo mientras volteaba hacia ella, tomando un cabello rebelde en su frente y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Noah estaba tan cerca de ella y sus ojos miraban los labios de Blayne, no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Quería que se acercara? Este sería su primer beso, ¿debía sacar la lengua? Se sintió realmente tonta al imaginar hace algunas horas que sería capaz de besar a Kurt. 

Kurt. Ella quería que él fuera su primer beso, no Noah.

―Miren a las mariquitas. — Una voz grave hizo que ambos se alejaran, Noah con un fuerte sonrojo al igual que Blayne.

Había 3 chicos, los reconocía porque eran parte de los tantos que los insultaban a diario. Sintió su rostro palidecer. Esto no era bueno, aunque en la escuela prácticamente les dijeran que si eran _gay_ su vida estaba destinada a ser así, aún había cierto autocontrol por parte de los estudiantes. Aquí, fuera de la escuela y sin ningún adulto a la vista, eran vulnerables.

―Disculpa, ¿estabas a punto de besar a tu novia?―Dijo André. No pudo evitar notar la ironía en eso.

― ¡Déjenos en paz! ¿Tanto interés tienen en ver a dos chicos besarse? ―Noah espetó enojado mientras tomaba la mano de Blayne. Ella quería decir algo pero estaba congelada, tenía tanto miedo y una idea solo cruzaba por su cabeza, _¿qué harían si supieran que soy niña?_

Ricky miró a sus amigos y sonrieron. Blayne sintió su sangre congelarse, pero no por el frío sino por el terror.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Los 3 se acercaron corriendo, Noah se puso delante de ella pero Michael lo agarró de los hombros dejándolo en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago. Los gritos inundaron el estacionamiento y ella sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero no se podía mover, sus pies no respondían. Ni siquiera noto cuando Ricky le pegó directo en la mandíbula, haciéndola caer directo en los brazos de André para sostenerla mientras los otros dos chicos dejaban caer golpes por todo su cuerpo. Ella no se podía mover, era más pequeña que ellos y André aún más fuerte.

― ¡Para! ¡Déjalo en paz pedazo de mierda!― Chilló Noah al fondo tratando de levantarse, solo logrando que Michael volviera a él para golpearlo.

Las espantosas risas con los lloriqueo de Blayne y Noah se escuchaban pero nadie aparecía. Blayne sentía humedad en sus mejillas y no estaba segura de si eran sus lágrimas o sangre.

Un golpe especialmente fuerte en su mejilla hizo que Ricky la dejara caer de sus brazos, teniendo en su cabeza también el impacto de su caída. Intento abrir los ojos para ubicar a Noah pero le dolían tanto. Comenzó a estirar sus brazos a su alrededor queriendo sentirlo.

― Princesas, estamos en un espacio público y nadie espera encontrarse en su camino a dos homos a punto de besarse. ¡Guárdense sus joterías para cuando estén solos! Bastante malo ya es tenerlos que ver juntos.― André les dijo mientras otras risas se hacían presentes. 

―Púdranse.― Blayne no está segura de cómo encontró la voz para decirlo pero estaba tan enojada y lastimada que no podía seguir aguantando más. Aunque fuera solo una palabra, quería dejar en claro cuando los repudiaba. Ellos no podían tocarlos. 

Las risas se detuvieron y sintió un nuevo golpe en su estómago con el inmenso dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Después de eso, su visión se volvió borrosa y solo recuerda la voz de un hombre gritar _¡Noah!_ y ella repitiéndose en su mente, _¿qué me habrían hecho si supieran la verdad? ¿Estaría muerta?_

Luego solo hay oscuridad y un silencio que extrañamente la abrazó hasta no pensar más _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si todavía hay alguien leyendome, ¡muchas gracias! wiii (≧◡≦)


	6. Todos te aman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si vaya a publicar otro el domingo TsT siempre me distraigo horas escribiendo y voy a llorar sino acabo mi tarea este fin (╥_╥)  
> Pensé que este saldría un poquito más largo pero nuh salió TsT  
> En fin, ojala disfruten...si aún hay alguien leyéndome, que terror {{ (>_<) }}

_—Coop, ¿puedo dormir contigo?— La suave voz de Blayne sobresalió del gran silencio en la habitación. Hace media hora que estaba despierta pero no quería ir al cuarto de mamá y papá porque Cooper le dijo que eso era de "bebés" y ella no era una bebé. A sus 8 años era perfectamente normal que esos feos sueños en donde un monstruo la desayunaba con un jugo de naranja aparecían por las noches para asustarla, pero su hermano no parecía comprender la complejidad del asunto._

_— ¿Squirt? — Pregunto adormilado su hermano. — ¿Por qué no despertaste a Rachel? Aprovecha que aún comparten habitación. — Cooper bostezo y como acto reflejo Blayne le siguió, tenía mucho sueño._

_—Sabes que Rach no me deja meterme a su cama, la última vez que lo hice dijo que había perturbado su sueño. — Blayne tembló ante el recuerdo, siempre se repetía lo mismo para no doblegarse un día y simplemente rogarle que la dejara dormir con ella. —Además, dijiste que con mamá y papá no porque eso era de bebés y yo ya no soy una bebé, tengo 8 años y ya se me cayeron 5 dientes de leche. —Dijo Blayne toda orgullosa mientras le sonreía a su hermano para enseñarle que, efectivamente, estaba chimuela. Cooper soltó una risa ante el acto._

_—Bee, igual es de bebés venir con tu hermano, pensé que lo había dejado muy claro. — Blayne borró su sonrisa instantáneamente, ella no recordaba eso. Cooper era su última esperanza, no quería volver a su cuarto y soñar de nuevo con que el monstruo se la comería, prefería ser una bebé antes que eso._

_—Coop, entonces soy una bebé pero por favor, no dejes que regrese a dormir sola. — Lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y Cooper se sintió un poco mal. Si dejaba que llorara probablemente despertaría a todos y definitivamente no quería eso, así que instantáneamente levanto las sabanas de su cama para invitarla a entrar y Blayne no lo pensó dos veces porque estuvo ahí enseguida._

_—Gracias Coop, te amo. — Blayne susurro mientras se acomodaba aún más en la cama con la sábana cubriendo la mitad de su cara, no olía tan bien como las suyas pero podía soportar dormir una noche así._

_—Si si, de todas formas, ¿qué es lo que sueñas para despertar tan asustado?— Cooper pregunto un poco intrigado, realmente quería saber que sucedía en esa pequeña cabeza por las noches. Blayne pensó unos segundos antes de confesárselo a Coop._

_— ¿Ves esa nueva caja de cereal que papá compró?— Pregunto mientras se dirigía al chico a su lado. Cooper asintió confundido. —Bueno, tiene un monstruo muy feo de mascota comiendo de un tazón y por eso no me gusta. —Blayne comenzó a mirar de lado a lado, preocupada de que estuviera escondido en algún lugar de la habitación. — Entonces cada que despierto asustada es porque sueño que me está desayunando. Suspiro aliviada, acababa de revelar su sueño más aterrador y realmente se sentía bien, o lo fue hasta que escuchó a Cooper reprimir unas risitas._

_—Lo siento Squirt, es que realmente aun eres un bebé. —_

_— ¡No soy una bebé Coop! ¡Ya no me chupo el dedo desde hace 3 años!— Le contestó un poco molesta, odiaba ser tratada como bebé por su hermano. Las risas dejaron de sonar._

_—Un bebé Blaine, no una bebé. — Cooper le dijo mientras se acostaba viendo hacia la pared._

_— ¿Que dije mal?— Pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta, espero un poco para ver si le decía algo pero ninguna palabra rompió el extraño silencio. Se deslizó de nuevo dentro de las cobijas, ya preparada para dormir cuando Cooper volvió a hablar._

_— ¿Sabías que Rachel y yo tenemos otra mamá?—_

_— ¡¿En serio?!— Blayne se levantó sorprendida pero inmediatamente puso las manos en su boca al darse cuenta que lo había dicho muy alto. — ¿Entonces yo también tengo otra mamá?— Preguntó esperanzada._

_—No, antes de que papá se casará con Pam ella nos cuidaba porque mamá nos había dejado a los 3, luego papá se enamoró de ella y naciste tú. — Dijo su hermano aun viendo hacia la pared. Blayne ahora estaba confundida._

_— ¿Entonces su mamá donde esta?—Ella no podía imaginar un vida en donde su mamá no estuviera, sin aquellos cálidos besos antes de dormir y sus suaves manos cepillando sus rizos. De tan solo imaginarlo quería llorar._

_—Ninguno lo sabe, simplemente se fue. —_

_—Tú y Rachel entonces... ¿Entonces no son mis hermanos?— Preguntó un poco triste y Cooper al fin la volteo a ver._

_—No Squirt, claro que somos hermanos. Bueno, medios hermanos pero eso no importa. Igual mamá, ella ha sido más una madre para Rachel y para mí que la mujer que nos abandonó. — Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras jugaba con sus dedos. — Y eso ya es decir mucho considerando que tampoco está tanto en casa por el trabajo. — Cooper dijo pensativo y Blayne lo miro aun mas confundida._

_—Coop, ¿por qué me dices esto?— Blayne preguntó con ojos llorosos y su hermano le dio una mirada cariñosa._

_—Para que nunca dudes que todos te amamos, además, no importa cuántos años tengas porque siempre serás el bebé de la familia. —Blayne hizo un pequeño puchero ante eso pero sonrió. — Siempre vamos a estar ahí sin importar nada aunque a veces no lo parezca. — Cooper comenzó a acariciar los rizos sin domar de su pequeña hermana y un suspiro feliz salió de ella. Blayne sintió algo cálido dentro de su pecho._

_—Por cierto, igual puedes venir a dormir conmigo cada que quieras siempre y cuando el sueño haya sido realmente malo. — Cooper le regaló una sonrisa y con eso se volvió hacia la pared para acostarse._

_Blayne lo imitó con una sonrisa y se escabullo debajo de las sabanas. No estaba sola, tenía a su familia que la amaba tanto y ella los amaba igual. Vagos pensamientos de miradas confundidas y enojadas rondaban su mente. Entonces, ¿por qué a veces no se sentía así? ¿Por qué no se sentía aceptada cada que era ella?_

Lentamente Blayne comenzó a abrir los ojos y una habitación blanca la recibió, ¿dónde estaba? Intentó revolverse un poco pero su cuerpo le reclamó por el dolor. Ante eso, imágenes de la noche del baile inundaron su mente y recordó todo. Un inmenso terror la invadió.

— ¿Noah?— Dijo pero su voz apenas salió como un susurro. Hasta hablar le dolía, ¿qué le habían hecho? Estaba tan asustada.

— ¿Blaine?— Una voz familiar le llegó, volteo y ahí estaban su mamá y papá viéndola con ojos llorosos.

—Mami…— Blayne lloro y no dejo de llorar, su mamá la alcanzó y abrazó inmediatamente mientras le decía a su esposo, Elijah, que fuera por Cooper y Rachel.

¿Cooper estaba aquí?

—Shhh cariño, todo está bien. — Su mamá le susurro repartiendo besos en todo su cabello.

— ¿Noah?—Apenas alcanzó a decir Blayne de nuevo.

— ¿El chico con el que estabas? Está estable bebé, no te preocupes. — Ella no se sentía menos preocupada pero al menos ya no tan asustada, solo esperaba que Noah aún quisiera ser su amigo, hablar con ella o lo que fuera. No quería que esto les afectara aunque no tuvieran realmente una historia de amistad detrás.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y las caras de su papá, Cooper, Rachel y… ¿Kurt? Aparecieron enseguida. Los tres con ojos igual de llorosos.

—Blaine, estábamos tan asustados por todo lo que paso, tan asustados. — Su hermana dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar en el hombro de Cooper y este la miró con ojos de total tristeza. 

—Yo no quería ir a casa hasta que despertaras, papá está esperando en la sala e igual le alegra saber que estás bien. — Kurt se acercó un poco a la cama pero se detuvo antes de llegar a Blayne. — Es bueno ver tus dulces ojos. — Blayne lo miró y le sonrió, a pesar del hecho de que toda su familia estaba ahí y lo adolorida que estaba, se sintió avergonzada por eso y no creyó que fuera posible amarlo más. Se miraron ambos por lo que parecieron horas hasta que su mamá volvió a hablar.

—Blaine, cariño, nunca debiste de haber ido, todos de dijimos que no era una buena idea. — Todos en la sala asintieron excepto Kurt, quien apartó la mirada de la linda chica para dirigirla hacia Pam confundido.

—Señora Anderson, ¿está de acuerdo con que la culpa es de Blaine y no de aquellos chicos que los golpearon?— Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz. Su mamá lo miró pero fue la voz de Rachel quien contestó.

—Kurt, no. Detente. —

—Blaine no tiene ninguna culpa en esto, tampoco el chico con el que estaba porque no estaban haciendo nada malo. En quienes debería de caer la culpa son en esos despreciables, ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos mientras se deicidio que a ellos no les harían nada? ¡Ni siquiera le preocupó a nadie preguntar quienes eran los chicos más que a los padres de Noah! ¡Vean cómo están los dos! ¿Realmente eso les suena justo?— Toda la habitación quedó en silencio sin los gritos de Kurt quien, sutilmente, se limpió algunas lágrimas. Rachel se acercó pero él simplemente le dijo que no.

Ella miró a todos pero nadie parecía tener intenciones de hablar, su mamá se veía nerviosa, su papá confundido y sus dos hermanos preocupados; se había vuelto tan incómodo el ambiente. Considero por un momento hablar pero realmente no sabía qué podría decir si cada vez que hablaba no era tomada en serio.

—Blaine, en verdad es tan bueno verte. — Kurt se acercó al fin a su cama y tomó una de sus manos para apretarla. — Estaba tan preocupado porque antes de irte me mandaste mensaje y cuando Rachel recibió la llamada en medio de la noche tuve mucho miedo. — Sus manos se deslizaron hasta llegar a la mejilla lastimada de Blayne para acariciarla. —Inmediatamente cuando salgas iré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?— Kurt le preguntó con su voz dulce como siempre, sin ninguna hostilidad como hace algunos momentos cuando hablaba con su mamá. Por un momento, sintió que podía olvidar el hecho de que estaba en el hospital y toda su familia presente, permitiéndose sumergir en el toque de Kurt.

—Si, Kurt. — Contesto aun perdida hasta que las suaves manos fueron retiradas. Kurt la miró con una sonrisa y se alejó de ella mientras decía _gracias por permitirme esperar con ustedes_. Se despidió de Rachel y después se perdió detrás de la puerta, dejando a Blayne con un gran vacío. Lo quería aquí de vuelta acariciando su cara y sus rizos, ansiaba tanto su toque que dolía.

Su papá soltó un lloriqueo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo e inmediatamente se acercó para abrazarla. Todos los demás lo imitaron, ignorando la tensión que antes se sentía hasta en los huesos y le susurraron a Blayne cuando la amaban.

—Bee, ahora todo está bien. — Cooper la miró con una inmensa sinceridad, como si realmente quisiera creer en lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero, ¿por qué no se sentía así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! (─‿‿─)♡


	7. No soy un niño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiii yo espero esta semana si publicar dos, solo me faltan 3 preguntas de mi tarea y después al fin soy libre ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡  
> Tengo ya varios fics pendientes que quiero subir y aaah me emociona mucho TsT   
> Ojalá disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo c: ♡

En ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente ningún signo preocupación por sus cortes, era en lo que menos estaba pensando y fue hasta que una doctora demasiado joven, probablemente era una interna aún, se acerco a ella para decirle.

—Hola, soy Julie. — Levantó la mano saludando a Blayne y ella imitó el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se que no me incumbe pero, ¿los de tu brazo son cortes? Son casi imperceptibles sino prestas atención pero ahí están. — Blayne se quedó estática ante eso, había sido una fortuna que su papá hubiera acompañado a mamá por algo que comer.

Al menos no habían visto los de sus muslos, o eso quería creer ella si corría con suerte.

—No, bueno sí lo son pero no lo he hecho desde hace tiempo. — Eso era cierto, si no habían visto los otros no veía razón para contar sobre ellos. Sus manos se frotaron y sus ojos se dirigieron a todos lados tratando de buscar algo en lo que enfocar su atención. Estaba tan apenada.

—Si es que dices la verdad aun así tienes que ver a alguien y le tenemos que decir a tu familia; no se tus razones pero podrías tener depresión. — ¿Depresión? Eso nunca lo había considerado.

—Por favor no les vaya a decir, yo intentare buscar, en la escuela o en algún lugar. Pero por favor, no les diga nada, ellos simplemente no comprenderán. — Blayne dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Bastante malo ya era la situación para agregarle más cosas, su papá descubriría que fue ella quien tomó el abrecartas y se seguía sintiendo tan mal por mentir en eso y todo.

Julie la vio preocupada, como si tuviera un propio debate mental en ese preciso momento.

—Mira, realmente no quiero meterme en problemas por este tipo de cosas así que haremos lo siguiente. — Blayne quería salir de su cama, olvidar el dolor y envolverla en un gran abrazo por las palabras que mencionó.

Y así fue como Blayne salió del hospital con unos cuantos moretones, una herida superficial en la cabeza, una costilla rota y la promesa de que vería a un psicólogo. No había suspiro de alivio que representara todo el terror acumulado al fin fuera de ella.

No tenía idea de cuál era el protocolo para los doctores en situaciones así pero estaba segura de que para nada era dejar ir a un paciente presentando una situación como la suya, pero agradeció la incompetencia por esta única vez. La doctora les había dicho a sus padres que sería bueno que Blayne hablara con alguien de lo sucedido, alguien profesional. Julie la estuvo mirando con una mirada suplicante durante todo ese rato, _cuando estés ahí, habla sobre tus problemas, por favor._ Se repetían en su cabeza las palabras que habían compartido minutos antes y las sostenía como aquella promesa que debía cumplir. 

Ella realmente no sabía si podría confiarle eso a alguien, cuando lo hizo no había recibido más que confusión y malos entendidos. Tal vez mencionar cómo se sentía más no la razón sería un buen comienzo, todo dependería de qué tan segura se sintiera una vez que estuviera ahí. El problema fue que nunca llegó el hablar con alguien _profesional._ Sus papás concentraron su atención en lo que creyeron más importante y Blayne prefirió no decir nada, de todas formas había sido idea de la doctora, no de ella.

Varias noches Rachel se acostó con ella susurrándole que todo estaba bien mientras pasaban en vela escuchando discutir a sus padres sobre si debía volver a la escuela pública, su papá diciendo _¡Pamela, claro que no puede regresar, la próxima vez no será solo una costilla rota!_ Y su mamá contestando _¡Eso ya lo sé Elijah, estoy tan aterrada como tú! Pero,_ _¿a dónde se supone que vaya?_

La respuesta fue Dalton. Sus padres tenían muy en claro desde el principio que ella debía ir ahí, el único problema fue que ellos no esperaban los problemas económicos meses antes de que entrara, así que simplemente tuvieron que desechar la idea y mandarla a la escuela pública. Blayne estuvo más que aliviada, Dalton era una escuela para chicos y si, todo ese problema.

—Blayne, tienes que ir a Dalton. —Su papá le dijo con voz severa y Blayne solo quería llorar de lo injusto que era todo esto.

—Papá, es una escuela de niños, ¡no puedo ir ahí!— Lágrimas cayeron de sus grandes ojos miel manchando su playera favorita.

—Cariño, tienen una política de tolerancia cero, nadie te volverá a golpear. — Su mamá le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, llevaban 20 minutos aquí y solo iban en círculos.

—Pero creí que tenían problemas con el dinero. — Blayne dijo aferrándose a la idea como su propio escudo.

 _—_ Sí, pero el último mes nos ha ido muy bien y es la mejor opción abejita. —

—Mamá, pero es una escuela de niños, ¡de niños!— Blayne gritó mientras sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo. El dolor en su pecho le recordó su cotilla y que no debía moverse tanto ni gritar.

—Escuche que tienen un club glee bastante bueno, podrías audicionar y ver que tal.―

― ¡No quiero mamá! ¡No quiero!― Chilló y un fuerte suspiro la hizo temblar.

―Blaine Devon Anderson iras a Dalton y punto. ―Su papá dijo con voz severa. Rara vez hablaba así con ella, siempre trataba de ser buena con ambos para evitar este tipo de cosas y ahora se sentía tan pequeña e impotente, como si hubiera fallado en ser su buena hija.

― ¿Qué tiene que sea de niños?― Preguntó su papá ahora con voz más tranquila.

 _Tiene que es un internado para chicos, yo soy una chica._ Pensó Blayne con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que Rachel decidiera que quería ir a McKinley con Kurt, vio el conjunto de falda y chaleco de Crawford, se imaginó tantas veces en el que había perdido la cuenta. En Dalton el uniforme no era feo, le gustaban los colores y creía que era lindo pero estaba más allá de lo que vestiría diariamente. No se trataba de la ropa sino del cómo era percibida, lo que buscaba usar solo era un grito desesperado a la sociedad para que la vieran como tanto anhelaba.

Ella no podía hacer nada mas, solo podía tomarlo y resignarse como siempre había sido.

―Nada papá, solo ya sabes, me gustan los niños.―Eso era cierto pero no de la forma en que creían, vio como su mamá le daba una débil sonrisa y a su papá con ojos confundidos un poco apenado.

―Bueno, pues seguro encuentras a algún chico lindo, ¿no crees cariño?― Su mamá se acercó a revolver sus rizos para dejarle un beso en su frente. Claro que quería salir con un chico, un chico lindo que era gay y mejor amigo de su hermana.

―Si mamá, tal vez.― Dicho eso, la abrazó esperando poder transmitir con eso lo lastimada que estaba desde hace tanto tiempo y como cada decisión que tomaban, creyendo que era la correcta, solo la hería más.

Hicieron lo necesario en el poco tiempo que les quedaba y fue una suerte que la aceptaran a mitad del año escolar. Era sábado y el lunes comenzaba, mañana la irían a dejar para que se fuera familiarizando un poco el ambiente de la escuela así que estaba empacando algunas cosas para llevarse mientras Rachel y Kurt hablaban con ella.

― ¿De verdad tendrás tu propio cuarto? Eso es realmente fantástico, por momentos me arrepiento de haber rechazado Crawford por Kurt. ― Rachel dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero doblando y desdoblando una de las playeras de Blayne.

―Fuiste tú quien rogó por ir conmigo Rachel, no estamos teniendo esta conversación cada que quieras echarme la culpa sobre algo.― Kurt dijo acostado boca arriba sobre su cama. No lo admitiría pero eso le causaba una sensación divertida en su estómago, tal vez cuando se acostara por la noche olería un poco a él. De acuerdo, borra ese pensamiento, es extraño.

― Creí que tendría compañero de cuarto pero parece que eligieron uno en el que estuviera solamente yo, lo cual es bastante bueno.― Blayne menciono un poco al aire pero si, se sentía tan aliviada de ser solo ella por miles de razones.

― Pero eso es un poco deprimente, ¿no? Ningún chico lindo estará cerca para conquistar.― Rachel salto de la cama para al fin poner la playera doblada en la maleta de su hermana. Kurt bufo un poco.

―Rach, es una escuela de niños, sí, pero no significa que todos sean gay. ― Kurt volvió a hablar ahora levantándose y tomando de la mesita de noche su pequeño peluche de zorrito, vio como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

― ¿Este pequeño amigo se va contigo?― Su eterno amor levantó a su zorrito para que lo viera y ella solo sintió su cara calentarse.

―Awww pequeña nube.― Rachel corrió de regreso a la cama para arrebatarselo a Kurt y tenerlo en sus manos.― Nuestros papás se lo compraron cuando era pequeño porque a veces tenía problemas para dormir. Desde ahí Blayne empezó con la idea de que era un superhéroe y nube su fiel compañero que lo cuidaba por las noches de aquellos villanos que estaban tras de él. ― Blayne ahora se sentía tonta, nunca le diría a Rachel que, de hecho, todavía nube cuidaba de ella todas las noches. A veces podía ser un poco sentimental y miedosa.

―Blaine, eso es realmente adorable, entonces te lo llevaras, ¿no?― Kurt la miró con ojos profundos y de nuevo Blayne se sintió perdida. No importaba cuantas veces la mirara, siempre se sentía como aquella primera vez que lo vio, descubriendo por millonésima vez sus ojos.

―Yo creo que sí, sólo espero que los chicos de Dalton no se burlen de mí.― Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras un tono de llamada comenzaba a sonar.

―Oh, Finn me está llamando, esperen un momento. ― Rachel soltó y salió disparada para contestar el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa.

―A veces me cuesta creer que está saliendo con tu hermanastro.― Blayne se sentó al lado de Kurt quien solo negó con la cabeza.

―Carole la ama y mi papá desde hace años aunque la encuentre muy hiperactiva algunos días.―Hace una pequeña pausa para volver a agarrar a nube quien terminó abandonado en su almohada.― Me cuesta aún más creer que estaba enamorado de mi hermanastro.― Ante el comentario, Blayne no puede contener la risa y solo la suelta, provocando una igual en Kurt.

―Sigo sin poder creer eso. Dios, estaba tan…―Se calla antes de decir algo más. Celosa, iba a decir celosa y casi lo arruina de la peor manera. Kurt la mira confundido.

― ¿Tan qué Blaine? ― Kurt pregunta acercándose un poco más a ella, ojos prestando total atención y ella se siente que podría morir ahora mismo de lo cliché de la situación.

―Tan emocionada de que también me contaras a mi.― Una pequeña pizca de decepción logró captar en sus ojos pero duró sólo segundos porque una sonrisa lo reemplazó.

―Creo que deberías llevarte a nube, nadie se burlara de ti, tolerancia cero, ¿recuerdas? Realmente me mantiene en calma pensar que estarás seguro allá. ― Kurt dice ahora con una sonrisa triste. Blayne lo mira tratando de averiguar qué pasa, nunca lo había visto de esta manera y ciertamente la estaba poniendo mal. No quiere ver a Kurt triste, quiere que tenga su hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus adorables dientes.

―Kurt, ¿qué pasa? Puedes decirme― Pregunta Blayne pero apenas Kurt le devuelve la mirada Rachel entra, parloteando sobre lo que Finn le había dicho y finalmente rompiendo todo el ambiente de simpatía que Blayne creía haber formado.

Después de eso, no vuelven a hablar ellos dos a solas. Kurt se queda a comer y lo despiden en la puerta, él con su sonrisa que Blayne tanto ama pero ahora viendo una tristeza en ella de la que nunca antes se había percatado. Esa misma noche, atrae a nube en sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza y susurrando a la fría soledad las palabras que siempre desea oír; _Kurt, todo estará bien porque yo siempre estaré ahí._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧◡≦)


	8. Beso con sabor a dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se pudoooo, antes de que mi maestro vuelva a enviar los horrores de tarea, tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda en la historia y no distraerme escribiendo ideas nuevas ò_ó  
> Esta podría ser la mitad del fic y me aterra un poco la idea (╥_╥)  
> Si hago disfrutar a alguien con lo que escribo ya me siento tan feliz con eso, ojala disfruteeeen (≧◡≦)

Varias veces trato de llamar a Noah, todos le habían dicho que esperara algún tiempo y, por única vez, los escucho pero él nunca contestó. Durante un mes le llamo y mando mensajes a diario hasta que un día simplemente le respondió “ _Perdón por lo que pasó”._

Después de ese mensaje, Blayne trató de contactarlo desesperadamente pero sus llamadas ya no entraban y sus mensajes no llegaban a ningún lado. Entendía porque Noah podía sentirse así, ella igual por momentos se lo llegó a cuestionar pero ninguno de los dos la tenía, realmente no.

Todo se volvía un poco más opaco cuando recordaba la posición que tuvo la escuela ante la situación y era aún peor no tener la certeza de si Noah se había transferido. Ella, ahora en la seguridad de Dalton, no se imaginaba en el mismo ambiente de una escuela que le importaba más sus supuestas preferencias que su propia seguridad. 

En Dalton todo resultó ser diferente. No fue tan malo, bueno, claro que estaba en una escuela de chicos pero lo que la hacía la nueva adoración de Blayne, al menos durante una hora al día, eran los Warblers. En su antigua escuela no tenían club glee por lo que a veces se encontraba un poco celosa cada que iba a ver alguna de las presentaciones de Rachel y Kurt, ahora ella era parte de uno de los mejores coros que hubiera escuchado y la habían hecho su cantante principal al instante que la escucharon cantar.

Aunque quisiera hacerse a la idea de que estaba bien la verdad era que no. El mundo ya no tenía el tono rosa con el que Blayne acostumbraba ver la vida como cuando era pequeña, todo estaba tan mal y cada día que ensayaban no sabía a quién le estaba mintiendo de manera más descarada, si a ella o a todos en su alrededor.

A veces mientras estaba en su habitación sin ningún ruido alrededor más que la brisa golpeando su ventana, se encontraba llorando sin la menor idea de quién era y solo dejaba que todo saliera de su cuerpo. Odiaba la fuerza que cada día tomaba la idea que tenían todos de ella. Blayne era muy tímida con respecto a su cuerpo y cada que se bañaba o iba al baño trataba de mirar lo menos posible la cosa entre sus piernas, así que definitivamente no estaba lista para escuchar a puros chicos hablando sobre su necesidad de tocarse mientras la miraban esperando que ella entendiera y la única verdad era que en realidad no entendía; nunca se había tocado, odiaba cuando eso se ponía desagradable y cada que pasaba solo sollozaba.

No entendía a nadie a su alrededor y no entendía su cuerpo. Antes era un poco más fácil ignorar esas cosas pero no ahora con el constante recuerdo de estar en una escuela de chicos porque todos la veían así. Era imposible tratar de ser ella con el recordatorio pintado en cada parte que iba.

Pero a pesar de todo, seguía tratando de mantener aquella sonrisa y seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba, porque en realidad, ella estaba bien. Ya llevaba un año y podía estar aquí dos más, solo era cuestión de resistir; después pensaría en lo demás.

Por mas raro que se le hiciera, esa tarde era una de aquellas en las que la felicidad se adueñaba de su cuerpo, tal vez debido a la presentación que tenían hoy en la sala común para cantar. Blayne adoraba cada que lo organizaban porque si, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la atención que recibía por esto, sentía una inmensa adoración y solo aprovechaba los escasos minutos en los que olvidaba quien era; porque cuando cantaba solo era ella y sus sentimientos. Nada más.

—Disculpa. — Una suave voz la detiene en las escaleras, ella conoce esa voz. Guarda su reloj de bolsillo olvidando por un momento que va algunos minutos tarde y se gira para encontrar al culpable de algunas de sus fantasías más vergonzosas justo enfrente suyo.

— ¡Kurt!— Dice emocionada y un poco confundida, ¿qué hacía aquí con un atuendo tratando de imitar al de Dalton?

—Blaine, yo….no sabía que eras tú cuando te llame. — Kurt le dice con una expresión confundida apareciendo en su cara.

—Lo pude notar, de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a verme?— Esa última pregunta salió de la nada pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez estaba aquí para visitarla. De vez en cuando se enviaban mensajes y aunque todavía se veían algunos fines de semana cuando iba a casa, lo extrañaba tanto.

Kurt sonríe y su boca se prepara para hablar pero ninguna palabra sale, un chico bajando las escaleras lo empuja y cambia su sonrisa a una clara mueca de disgusto, sólo recibe un vago _lo siento_ antes de que el niño siga su paso apresurado.

—Volviendo a mí duda, ¿que se supone que es todo esto?— Le señala el alboroto de todos a su alrededor para enfatizar su punto.

—Los Warblers. Hacemos presentaciones algunas veces y todos se dirigen para allá. Si me permites decirte, somos como estrellas de rock. — Blayne suelta con más emoción de la que quisiera mostrar pero es que Kurt está aquí y tal vez la escuche cantar. Si hay algo que le gusta más que ser escuchada por todos la respuesta es él.

Cada persona sigue su curso mientras ellos dos se mantienen viéndose con sonrisas y miradas confundidas, ella quisiera quedarse toda una vida admirando la belleza en la cara de Kurt pero recuerda la hora en su reloj y solo toma su mano esperando saber qué hacer después.

—Conozco un atajo. — Susurra y lo atrae hacia ella para comenzar a correr. 

Totalmente falso, se le hace tarde y aun así lo lleva por el camino más largo solo para tener unos pocos segundos más de la cálida sensación de la mano de Kurt. Se siente tan familiar, como si miles de veces antes sus manos se hubieran unido y ahora finalmente se están reencontrando.

Para desgracia de Blayne llegan mucho antes de lo que esperaba pero ni un segundo le queda para lamentarse ya que al instante en que suelta la pálida mano, le da su bolsa a uno de los chicos que siempre están dispuestos ahí para ella y se dirige a donde todos ya están acomodados dándole una mirada apenada a Wes.

Cantar la relaja a niveles inimaginables, la hace sentir en paz porque lo único que le gusta de ella a veces suele ser su voz y le encanta ser escuchada, especialmente cuando canta una canción desde el punto de vista de una chica. Adora Teenage Dream porque le hace pensar en Kurt y que esté ahí, con una sonrisa mientras canta que su corazón se detiene cuando la mira, es bastante preciso.

Miles de vueltas imaginando los pliegues de cualquier vestido después, terminan y una oleada de aplausos se hace escuchar en todo el salón, pero ella solo puede prestar atención a los del chico de ojos azules. Se siente tan eufórica que casi va directo hacia él para abrazarlo, quiere que con sus fuertes brazos la levanta y le dé vueltas porque ella ya está muy cansada, también quiere los ojos de amor puestos en ella y palabras de orgullo sobre lo bien que cantó.

Quiere tantas cosas.

— ¡Wow Blaine! Eso fue muy impresionante. — Kurt dice acercándose a ella. Logra captar aquella expresión que vio hace un año y que por varios días no la dejo dormir. Como olvidarla, nunca se borró de su mente. —Desearía que en Mckinley fuera así. — Y ahí está de nuevo, ella no está loca, algo está pasando.

—Kurt, ¿quieres hablar?— La mira desconcertado pero asiente con ojos un poco llorosos incapaces de seguir conteniendo el dolor dentro. Blayne se acerca con cuidado a rodearlo en sus brazos y encaminarlo a su habitación.

Van en silencio pero no es incomodo, saben que no es necesario hablar en este momento. Kurt es un poco más alto que ella por lo que Blayne tiene que ir de puntitas para que su brazo se mantenga sobre su hombro y al darse cuenta de esto, Kurt cambia su expresión triste a una sonrisa para encogerse un poco tratando de quedar a la altura de ella. Aunque se siente un poco tonta después de eso, al menos no tiene lluvia cayendo de sus infinitos cielos.

Blayne se para enfrente de su puerta, susurrando una disculpa mientras retira el brazo para poder abrir e indicarle a Kurt que pase.

—Creo que ahora entiendo a Rachel por arrepentirse de rechazar Crawford. — Kurt dice totalmente asombrado por la habitación ante sus ojos. — Todo es tan grande y tu habitación no es la excepción. —

—Bueno, realmente creo que ahí son más lindos que aquí. — Dice más para sí misma pero eso no evita que Kurt le responda con la misma expresión de asombro para al final sentarse en su cama y alcanzar a nube que descansa entre sus almohadas. Blayne tienta la idea de sentarse a su lado pero termina optando por el lugar seguro, la silla de su escritorio.

Un nuevo silencio les invade y ahora este si es un poco incomodo, lo había traído para hablar y no sabía si ella debía comenzar a preguntar o él hablaría por su cuenta.

— ¿Alguien te ha vuelto a molestar?— La pregunta la sorprende. No era lo que esperaba pero tal vez solo está tratando de preparar el ambiente.

—No, de hecho, todos son muy amables. — Ella recuerda sus primeros días y si, cada estudiante de Dalton sabía lo que había pasado en su anterior escuela, ¿cómo? No tenía la menor idea pero recibía miradas de compasión y simpatía pura. En un principio esto le molesto pero pasadas algunas semanas y como nueva cantante principal de los Warblers, esa mirada lastimera se convirtió en una de fascinación.

—Bien, eso…eso está muy bien. — Después de eso, silencio. Kurt juega con nube, sentándolo sobre sus piernas una y otra vez hasta que cree que encuentra la posición perfecta en la que se ve mejor.

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa?— La impaciencia se nota en su voz, no quiere que algo los vuelva a interrumpir porque después no encontrara el valor para preguntar por su cuenta.

—Hay un chico, que me molesta en la escuela. Hace un año…— Una pausa, lágrimas vuelven a aparecer en sus ojos y Blayne olvida la distancia entre ellos para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano. — Me besó y yo no quería, prácticamente se me aventó. Robo mi primer beso, al menos uno que contara. — Blayne recuerda la época en la que Kurt trató de convencerse de que era hetero saliendo con Brittany, una chica de su club glee. Ella egoístamente pensó en su momento que fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, porque, a sus ojos, al fin la notaría. Días después, se enteró por Rachel que solo lo estaba haciendo porque pensó que era lo que su papá esperaba de él, le dolía que pasara más tiempo con Finn en actividades en las que también podía participar pero era totalmente excluido. Al final, la situación se arregló y Kurt estuvo aún más orgulloso que nunca.

Aquello fue tan diferente, Kurt había besado a una chica porque pensó que eso debía hacer, nadie lo obligo. Ahora se encontraba ante la revelación de que un chico lo beso sin su consentimiento y sintió tanta impotencia. Kurt debía elegir quien tenía la fortuna de tocar sus hermosos labios, nadie más, solo él.

Blayne no sabía qué decir y solo siguió acariciando la pálida mano entre sus dedos, esperando a que prosiguiera.

—Yo no le dije a nadie y él me siguió molestando, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Hace algunas semanas me amenazó, diciendo que me mataría si se lo contaba a alguien. — Kurt escupió lo último como si se tratara de veneno y Blayne se quedó paralizada, ¿amenaza de muerte?

—Yo estaba tan asustado y no sabía qué hacer, papá noto mi comportamiento y no pude contenerme más, simplemente se lo dije. Se enojo tanto y yo solo podía pensar en su corazón y como no debía alterarse y fue exactamente lo que hice. Blaine, si algo le hubiera pasado habría sido mi culpa, ¡mi jodida culpa!— Kurt gritó, ahora siendo un desastre en lágrimas mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Blayne, como si esperara que el tenerlos más cerca lo fuera a salvar.

—Kurt no, no hubiera sido tu culpa, tenías que decirle. No puedes quedarte con cosas así, simplemente no funciona de ese modo.— Blayne le susurro a un Kurt que ahora estaba totalmente protegido en sus pequeños brazos. Sollozos llenaban la habitación mientras ella acariciaba el suave cabello cantando palabras que esperaba lo calmaran.

—Vine Dalton porque papá me preguntó por la escuela a la que te transfirieron, me dijo que con sus ahorros y los de Carole me enviaron aquí. Ninguno quiere que me quede más en Mckinley. —

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Deja de lado todo, debiste mencionar algo a alguien, ¿Rachel... — Blayne habla pero es interrumpida.

— ¡Porque a nadie le importaba! Todos ahí veían como era tratado y ninguna vez alguien dijo algo. Rachel me decía que solo lo ignorará, que ya pasaría. Algunos chicos de glee encararon a Karofsky no hace mucho pero terminó en una pelea de todos modos. — Kurt susurró contra uno de los brazos de Blayne. Desde este ángulo, se nota tan pequeño y frágil a comparación de cómo lo ve siempre, solo quiere estar a su lado toda la vida para protegerlo.

—Entonces a mí, hubiéramos hecho algo. — Blayne piensa en sus palabras y realmente no tiene idea de qué habría hecho. — No sé, ni yo sabía cómo manejar la situación en mi escuela, simplemente te habría escuchado y entendido. — Tristeza se escucha en sus palabras y Kurt se aleja de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Precisamente por eso, sabía que a ti también te molestaban, no quería poner algo más en tu espalda y después de lo que pasó en el baile…no podía Blaine. — Ella nota la incomodidad de Kurt y se levanta de la cama para alcanzar un paquete de pañuelos en su escritorio y dárselos a su amigo. Su amigo.

—Gracias, realmente odio ser un asco de lágrimas y mocos. —Kurt los toma. Blayne lo mira con amor, conteniendo el impulso de limpiar las gotas saladas ella misma y dejar besos en toda su cara.

Una vez que estuvo un poco más presentable, vuelve a hablar.

—Realmente no quiero que papá y Carole gasten su dinero para pagarme una escuela privada pero insistieron tanto y todos apoyaron la idea, aunque Rachel empezó a decir que seríamos competencia y... — Kurt divaga un poco y al darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñen de un adorable rosa. —Ya sabes como es ella, no quería que me fuera— Blayne solo sonríe un poco, esta enojada con su hermana por no tratar de hacer algo más por Kurt cuando pudo.

— Solo quería que me mostraras la escuela, no te dije nada porque ni yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando subí a mi auto, maneje sin pensar y cuando vi ya estaba aquí. —

Siente su corazón latir, está un poco mareada debido a toda la información que Kurt le contó y con esto solo se pone más nerviosa.

— ¿Entonces es oficial? ¿Estarás en Dalton para tu último año? — Tienta la idea, no era el momento, definitivamente no pero Blayne no pudo evitar que la felicidad se albergara en su corazón ante la posibilidad. Kurt trata de sonreír.

—Eso creo, vendré a Dalton. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Gracias por leer! (≧◡≦)


	9. Dime que soy linda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquiiii (╥_╥) creo que lo dejaré en una actualización por semana los miércoles más o menos a las 10:00 pm hora de la cdmx (por si alguien está leyendo aún) ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡  
> Ojalá disfruten (≧◡≦)

Blayne no quería ser malinterpretada, adoraba con el alma que Kurt ahora fuera parte de Dalton y también de los Warblers, sobre todo le gustaban sus interpretaciones improvisadas a todas horas. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores cada que lo hacían? Nadie lo sabía pero solo era un punto más a su favor. Además, le encantaba verlo a diario; a la hora del almuerzo, entre algunas clases, en la biblioteca cuando quedaban con los demás para hace sus tareas, no importaba el porqué y para que mientras ella pudiera verlo. El único problema en todo esto era el hecho de que su tonto enamoramiento estuviera floreciendo como cuando tenía sus escasos 13 años. No es que ahora fuera muy madura, a sus 15, casi 16, seguía teniendo locas fantasías en donde Kurt le declaraba su eterno amor con todo y un número musical. Bueno, eso más bien sonaba a algo que ella haría.

Sabía el dolor que le trajo el cambio de escuela a Kurt, ella misma lo había experimentado hace un año y, aunque no tuviera personas realmente importantes que dejar como él, entendía ese sentimiento. Por eso, a veces se sentía tan mal al estar feliz con su transferencia, apenas iban algunas semanas pero ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia. Lo cual era aún peor porque ella apenas estaba en su segundo año y él en el último, era inútil encariñarse demasiado cuando en algunos meses ya no estaría más aquí.

Varias veces había escuchado los planes de Rachel y Kurt, desde que se conocieron ambos tuvieron un destino en común, el cual era New York y convertirse en una gran estrella de Broadway. Sabe que su hermana quiere Nyada desde que apenas tiene memoria y eso había influenciado un poco a Kurt pero ahora era algo complicado, recientemente tuvieron una plática en donde se mostraba totalmente indeciso sobre qué camino debía tomar.

—Espera, ¿ya no quieres Nyada? — Blayne se había sorprendido, no esperaba que esas palabras salieran alguna vez de Kurt.

—No Blaine, aún quiero Nyada solo que me he replanteado mis opciones y creo que realmente me gustaría intentar en Parsons. Por si aún no lo sabías, me apasiona también el diseño de modas. — Claro que Blayne lo sabía, Kurt diseñaba alguna de la ropa que usaba y realmente eran sensacionales.

— ¿Rachel lo sabe?—

—Oh por favor, no se lo digas a tu hermana, sabes cómo es, tratara de hacerme reflexionar sobre porqué Nyada es la mejor opción y quiero decidir esto solo —

Esas últimas palabras estuvieron rondando en su cabeza durante algunos días por el significado que traían detrás, Kurt le había contado primero a ella, bueno, no estaba segura pero había una gran posibilidad y eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por supuesto que no le diría a Rachel, ella sería todo lo que Kurt quisiera y si quería que fuera una tumba, entonces lo sería.

Esas conversaciones siempre la ponían un poco nerviosa, ella todavía no tenía certeza de lo que quería hacer de su vida. Podía tener varias ideas pero la mayoría de estas radicaban en torno a cómo se quería ver y ese no era el punto. Sabe que le gustan los niños y siempre se ha interesado en la enseñanza, pero también ama la música. Muy en el fondo creía saber la respuesta pero le preocupaba no poder dar lo mejor de ella.

Así que si, estaba desperdiciando su tarde del sábado recostada en su cama para pensar en el futuro, un futuro que ni siquiera quería imaginar por lo frágil que parecía.

Una de las cosas buenas que podía sacar de sus padres trabajando cada dos por tres, era que tenía la posibilidad de simplemente no tener que regresar a casa cada fin de semana. Extrañaba a su familia y le seguía sin gustar la idea de estar en una escuela que la encasillaba en algo que no es, pero a veces solo debía alejarse de aquellas cosas que la ponían ansiosa y su familia entraba en esa categoría. Aquí, en su pequeño espacio, podía fingir que estaba en una habitación común y corriente la cual no tenía porqué ser la de Dalton, claro, hasta que tuviera que salir para comer.

Todo eso la traía de vuelta a Kurt, Kurt quien no la pone ansiosa pero sí increíblemente nerviosa. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo apropósito pero sentía que estaba coqueteando con ella, mucho más que antes. Al estar sentados sus manos se rozaban constantemente y al caminar pasaba lo mismo, lo encontraba mirándola cada que tenía oportunidad, Blayne sentía sus penetrantes ojos pero no volteaba porque si lo confirmaba solo se avergonzaría más. Eran pequeños gestos que cada día aumentaban y ella solo quería morir, dejar que esto pasara era como alimentar la mentira. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que aquella mirada triste no había vuelto a estar en su linda cara, quería pensar que esas sonrisas coquetas y de felicidad eran con simplicidad.

Las vibraciones de su teléfono la sacaron de sus vagas reflexiones de 1 dólar y dejó a nube en sus almohadas para alcanzar su celular.

_¿Estás ocupado? Necesito que me hagas un favor._

Cada que recibía noticias de Kurt se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿quién le pone punto a sus mensajes?

_No, demasiado aburrido como para intentar hacer algo, ¿por qué, quieres entretenerme?:p_

La idea de que Kurt se haya quedado en Dalton y no le dijo la entristeció un poco, solo un poco.

_Voy a tu cuarto, te explico ahí._

Tardó más leyendo el mensaje y comprendiendo que, de hecho, venía para acá que en lo que suaves golpes en su puerta se hicieron escuchar. Ella miró su aspecto y aunque no estaba mal tampoco era lo que desearía. Además de que su cabello era un desastre, llevaba una playera holgada amarilla que casi cubría sus shorts, pensó en cambiarse rápido pero los golpeteos se hicieron más persistentes y se resignó a abrir con su aspecto que retrataba a la perfección el de un sábado perezoso. 

—Si ahora mismo no fuera un desastre habría dejado que entraras al instante en el que te escuche — Le sonríe a Kurt y definitivamente había un gran contraste entre lo arreglado que él estaba, pero ya no era como aquella niña de 13 que solo quería correr a darse un baño para estar más presentable, ahora solo quiere ir caminando.

— ¿Eso es una invitación a entrar sin tocar?—

 _—_ Algo así, pasa — Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y ahí estaba de nuevo, sus ojos viendo todo su cuerpo antes de pasar al lado de ella. Kurt estaba en su cuarto, ella nerviosa y solo tuvo como opción cerrar la puerta. Definitivamente esa mirada no sería una que Blayne le daría a su amiga y se planteó decirle algo pero Kurt comenzó a hablar mientras dejaba en su escritorio una pequeña bolsa que a sus ojos pasó desapercibida.

—Entonces sucede esto, Mercedes me pidió que la ayudara con su maquillaje experimental para su cita con Sam y solo estaba en plan _¿Como yo soy de ayuda? No sé maquillar_ a lo que ella me respondió _No importa, solo necesito un poco de tu estilo y consejos, no tendrás que ponerme nada —_ Kurt jugó con las imitaciones de él mismo y Mercedes ocasionando algunas risas en Blayne. Por pequeños momentos como este, se sentía realmente feliz por conocer a algunos de sus amigos.

—El punto es que quiero practicar un poco, me dijo que no haría nada más que aconsejar en el proceso pero sé que en algún momento querrá que haga algo y cuando le pedí ayuda a Rachel me dijo que estaría con Finn y mañana es la cita de Mercedes y…—

— ¿Cómo entra mi ayuda en todo esto? —Blayne lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera divagando, su pulso se aceleró un poco ante las palabras que creía podrían salir de la boca de Kurt.

—Lo haría conmigo mismo pero el punto no es que yo sepa maquillarme sino a alguien más — Hizo una pausa mientras comenzaba a moverse nervioso por la habitación. — Eres el único chico gay que conozco y sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la sexualidad pero ¿asumo que no te molesta? Sabes cómo son los chicos _“mi masculinidad es demasiado frágil”_ y tú no eres así — Kurt la miró con el mismo nerviosismo de antes pero ella simplemente se quedó con la mirada perdida.

Kurt quiere maquillarla, no por las razones que Blayne quisiera pero ahí estaba y todo parecía una mala broma porque era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

— ¿Blaine? Oh no, mierda lo siento. Quizás esto te hace sentir incomodo y solo me estoy guiando en que como eres gay seguro sabes que esto no te hace menos hombre, hay muchos chicos que se maquillan y ni siquiera son gay y está totalmente bien, ¿sabes?— Una sonrisa incómoda y ojos apenados aparecieron en la pálida piel.

Ella tenía hablar, lo que fuera.

—Entiendo Kurt, tranquilo, no me ofendes — Al finalmente escuchar la voz de Blayne, Kurt relajó sus hombros y todo su cuerpo; parecía aliviado.

Quería decirle que lo dejaría maquillarla, que realmente no le importaba y estaba segura de que si se identificara como niño tampoco tendría problema alguno.

— ¿Entonces me ayudaras?— Kurt preguntó con la esperanza renovada.

Blayne lo pensó, no sabía como la haría sentir esto y la ponía ansiosa, sería como dar un paso frente a Kurt sin que él tuviera idea del debate mental ocurriendo en su cabeza. Las imágenes de ella con el vestido de Rachel cuando tenía 7 llegó a su mente, las miradas que recibió y algunas incómodas situaciones más. No quería que eso pasara con Kurt, no quería más miradas extrañadas a su persona, solo comprensión. Por otro lado, no había manera de que Kurt supiera, ella estaría callada y ocultaría su clara emoción. Incluso la podría poner un poco feliz, siempre había querido intentar usar el maquillaje de su mamá pero por obvias razones eso nunca había sido posible. Quizás este era el momento de intentar salir de su zona de confort.

¿Podía confiar en Kurt aunque él no supiera la verdad?

—Sí, te ayudare — Kurt sonrió y, con manos temblorosas, comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cosas con las que solo había fantaseado.

Las manos de Blayne comenzaron a sudar y al momento en que trato de secarlas contra sus pantalones se encontró con sus piernas desnudas. Ella solo podía pensar en la suerte que tenía.

— ¿Te parece si empiezo con los ojos? — Kurt la miro mientras sostenía en mano algunos delineadores de colores.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? ¿Te lo presto Mercedes?— Inquirió algo asombrada porque si, había una amplia variedad y no sabía para qué servía la mitad de lo que estaba en la mesa, aunque seguía siendo impresionante.

—Oh, yo lo compre y no me mires así, siempre se me ha hecho fascinante el simple arte de maquillar, no es lo mío pero al fin tuve la excusa perfecta para ver qué tal — Dijo algo avergonzado mientras le señalaba que se sentara en la cama. Si tan solo Kurt supiera que Blayne no era quien para juzgar y que realmente no lo estaba haciendo con él, nunca.

Kurt se acercó la silla del escritorio junto con las demás cosas quedando justo enfrente de ella. Ambos sonrieron y mientras él le mostraba una amplia variedad de delineadores de colores, un poco avergonzada señaló el negro; realmente no quería algo demasiado extravagante y el negro parecía la mejor opción si lo comparaba con el naranja fosforescente. ¿Por qué tan siquiera Kurt lo había elegido?

Pasa en silencio, ninguno habla a menos que Kurt le pida que vuelva a cerrar sus ojos o para que mueva su cara. Le enseña un estuche de sombras con varios colores y ella solo quiere pasar sus dedos por los brillitos que sobresalen, él nota su fascinación y decide elegir por ella con una sonrisa. El momento es íntimo, están cerca pero sin ninguna intención de tocarse más allá de las brochas que los separan porque esta simple situación ya trae más cercanía de la que alguna vez Blayne pudo soñar. Siente su respiración y él seguramente siente la suya, sus ojos a veces se cruzan y ella aprecia los segundos que tiene de su cara de concentración. Kurt no le vuelve a preguntar sobre qué le gustaría que le pusiera, siguió y ella se dejo hacer, era tan irreal.

Cosquillas en sus pómulos, en sus párpados y sus labios; un suspiro se escucha, palabras salen y su corazón late.

―Eres muy hermosa ― Esa es la voz de Kurt. Kurt le acaba de decir hermosa, ella sigue perdida en todas las sensaciones, no analiza y solo abre sus ojos para contestarle.

―Gracias ― Dice felizmente, pero sus ojos captan a un Kurt muy asustado con ojos apenados, ¿por qué?

― Blaine lo siento, no quise decir eso y te juro que no es por el maquillaje, no quería decir hermosa era hermoso solo me confundí porque estaba pensando en Mercedes y …― Kurt siguió hablando pero ella no lo escuchaba más, había respondido a eso y Kurt se había equivocado. No lo decía en serio porque no es una mujer, no la ve así.

―Blaine…―

― ¿Eso es suficiente práctica? ― Lo interrumpe, quiere estar sola, debe. No quiere que Kurt esté ahí.

Kurt la mira triste y confundido pero asiente mientras guarda los artículos esparcidos en el escritorio. Blayne le dice que espera haber sido de ayuda con una sonrisa, Kurt se la intenta devolver una vez que están en su puerta.

―En serio no quise decirlo, lo siento si te incomodo ― Palabras volvieron a salir de la boca de Kurt pero ella no tenía intenciones de decirle que no importaba porque de hecho si y mucho, pero no de la forma que él creía.

― ¿Nos vemos como siempre en la sala común el lunes antes de clase?― Blayne pregunta con una sonrisa que apenas llega a serlo. 

―Sí, claro ¿no necesitas ayuda para limpiarte? Tengo desmaquillante ― Kurt vuelve a decir nervioso pero esta vez Blayne solo niega con la cabeza mientras se despide con su mano y cierra la puerta.

Da pasos lentos hacia el espejo del baño, realmente no quiere verse pero una parte de ella la empuja. Todo es demasiado sencillo, apenas se nota que tiene algo pero se ve tan diferente; sus ojos se ven más grandes, sus labios de un ligero tono rosado y sus mejillas con un inmenso brillo. También, casi imperceptible, un pequeño corazón rojo en su pómulo. Ella piensa que se ve linda.

― ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita? ― Pregunta mientras ve su reflejo en el espejo. Lágrimas comienzan a caer manchando de negro su cara. ― ¿Por qué no puedo ser linda?― Vuelve a preguntar al aire mientras se lleva las manos a su boca, pequeños gimoteos salen y se siente sin aire. Quiere salir de ahí, no quiere su cuerpo y tampoco su aspecto.

Su mirada vuelve al espejo, torturándose mientras observa sus cortos rizos y la ligera capa de vello en su barbilla. Quiere verse como Rachel y su mamá, no como su papá y Cooper. Desea una larga cabellera cayendo de sus hombros, tal vez hasta la cintura y muchos listones para decorar. 

Grita como si así fuera a dejar de sentir, como si eso fuera a ser la solución de su dolor. Se quita toda la ropa y la avienta muy lejos mientras comienza a arañar su cuerpo desnudo tratando de hacerlo desaparecer. No quiere esto, su cuerpo le da asco y ella también.

―Kurt, dime que soy linda, puedo serlo ― Susurra y vuelve a susurrar hasta que se convierten en gritos desesperados que desea todos escuchen mientras ella permanece en silencio. 

No está enojada con Kurt, solo quiere poder ser ella sin crear un mar a su alrededor cada que el mundo le recuerda como la ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧◡≦)


	10. ¿Quizás esté bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ni se cuantos serán pero al menos estoy segura de que 15 no TsT   
> De nuevo me estoy ahogando en tarea pero todo bien (:  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! (≧▽≦) Imaginando que alguien aún me lee (⊙_⊙)？

Después del incidente Blayne no salió del cuarto ni se limpio el maquillaje arruinado hasta el domingo en la noche y solo porque el dolor de cabeza era de hambre y no por lo mucho que había llorado. Estaba totalmente sin ganas y estuvo tentada la mañana del lunes a no poner un pie fuera y pedirle la tarea a Nick o Wes, pero sabía que esa no era la forma de enfrentar la situación. Kurt estaría esperándola en la sala común y si no se presentaba solo reforzaría la idea de estar enojada con él, aunque seguramente ya pensaba eso por los mensajes que había mandado de los cuales no recibió respuesta.

_No paso nada malo como tal pero ojalá podamos seguir como antes, buenas noches Blaine._

_Hey, cuando llegue a casa de Mercedes una señora estaba pasean a su pequeño yorkie y llevaba a una adorable pajarita, ¡como tú!_

_¡Mercedes realmente se ve increíble! Al final solo le serví para darle mi opinión, pero la práctica ayudó a saber que soy bueno dibujando corazones pequeños._

_Antes de despedirme de ella me pregunto si aún salías con nosotros el próximo fin, tu hermana y Tina también se unen así que espero haya estado bien haberle dicho que si._

_Pase con mi papá antes de regresar a Dalton y me pregunto por ti._

Y así otros 5 mensajes más. Ella sabía cómo era Kurt, realmente no era de los que insistía si no le responden y no sabía si eso debía preocuparla o reconfortarla.

No estaba molesta, mantenía en constante repetición las palabras para hacerse a la idea y no terminar resentida con Kurt porque eso no había sido su culpa. No le respondía por todos los sentimientos que cargaba consigo, quería al menos un día con la mente en blanco pero los mensajes que llegaban cada dos por tres no le facilitaban nada.

Así que con todo el dolor en su corazón se arreglo y trato de poner la mejor cara que tenía en su repertorio para dársela a Kurt una vez que estuvieron de frente con miradas incómodas en forma de saludo.

― ¿Cómo pasaste tu domingo?―Preguntó Kurt un poco desconfiado.

―Bien ― Mintió y sus ojos aún hinchados picaban ante la verdad escondida. ― Perdón por no responder tus mensajes ― Al menos eso era cierto.

―Oh no te preocupes, Rachel es peor cuando se enoja. A veces suele bloquearme después de recibir dos mensajes seguidos, pero ahora sabe que si se pone así me enojare y será peor conmigo ― Kurt dijo dejando escapar algunas risas que, inesperadamente, aligeraron el ambiente. Ella solo pudo imitarlo porque el sonido era tan contagioso y amaba la pequeña sonrisa que mostraba sin contenerse.

― ¡Lo sé! Una vez nos bloqueo a Cooper y a mí por no escuchar el pequeño concierto que les hizo a nuestros padres. ¡Totalmente vivíamos en la misma casa y aunque nos veíamos a diario siguió así por casi una semana!― Ambos volvieron a reír y la pequeña burbuja que cada uno traía se rompió. Era inevitable que la incomodidad se desvaneciera cuando había algo en ellos que los empujaba al otro sin importar que.

Algunas sonrisas y ojos brillantes más tarde, Kurt la acompañó a su salón y antes de irse le volvió a preguntar si saldría con Mercedes, Tina Rachel y él. _No es una salida importante, solo iremos al centro comercial porque las demás cancelaron;_ dijo un poco nervioso. En ese momento, pensó en negarse porque todavía estaba aquella sensación fea dentro de ella, pero terminó por acceder con la promesa latente de no poder esperar al sábado. Kurt volvió a sonreír totalmente complacido por su respuesta susurrando un adiós apresurado en el momento que vio al maestro de inglés entrar al aula.

Ella sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de no desear ir independientemente de lo que los demás pensaran pero seguía teniendo ese hábito en el que ponía a los demás antes que a ella. La sola idea de que Kurt pensara que estaban mal la entristecía.

Las demás clases y el almuerzo pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos, Wes pudo haber notado algo de su agotamiento pero no dijo nada, miró a Blayne con una mirada inquisitiva pero ella solo se encogió de hombros para seguir con la tarea en manos. Se había vuelto una constante reprimir sus sentimientos y odiaba eso. Muchas veces algunos recuerdos vagos de niña vuelven para atormentarla con la idea de que antes tenía muchísima más libertad de la que tiene ahora.

Los días pasaron insoportablemente rápido y ni siquiera la práctica con los Warblers logro animarla, todo parecía un gran caos cada que pasaba y su cabeza lo era aún más. Aunque ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que pasó el sábado, Blayne tenía aquella curiosidad que la mantenía por horas sin respuesta.

_¿Qué pensaba Kurt de todo eso?_

Obviamente parecía más preocupado por saber si la había lastimado con su comentario por encima de todo, ¿tal vez no le importaba eso? ¿Le daba igual? ¿No presto la suficiente atención en el momento?

Eran muchas dudas y cada que Kurt la miraba aumentaban por el simple hecho de ser mirada por los ojos de siempre, no había presencia de disgusto ni nada, solo un cielo infinito y eso la asustaba. Ahora ya no imaginaba un escenario en donde le declaraba su amor, solo millones de posibilidades en donde Kurt la aceptaba sin importa la verdad que cargaba detrás y a decir verdad, eso le gustaba mucho más.

No mentiría al decir que todo esto no era demasiado con lo que lidiar, pensó en hablar con alguien más veces de las que podría contar pero por diversas situaciones ninguna palabra salió de su boca después de los intentos fallidos con sus padres y en la terrible conclusión a la que llegaron. Creyó que con Cooper y Rachel podría hablar pero se quedaba en silencio cada que los tenia de frente, le aterraba ser malentendida por segunda vez y no estaba segura de poder vivir con la idea de que, efectivamente, había algo mal con ella ante los comentarios que eso pudiera desencadenar.

Confiaba en Kurt, a veces le asustaba lo fácil que era desenvolverse con él y simplemente dejarse ser con las debidas restricciones. Siempre había sido tan comprensivo y su sentido de lo que era justo e injusto era firme. Después de todo, tuvo que soportar comentarios con respecto a su aspecto y voz; sabia de primera mano lo mucho que podían llegar a herir las palabras, se calaban en tu ser.

Con eso en mente, olvidaba todos los contras y el pesimismo en ella para abrirse ante la posibilidad de en un futuro cercano poder hablar con él. 

El sábado llega más temprano que tarde y a pesar de todo, podía asegurar que su estado de ánimo era un poco mejor que el de hace una semana. ¿Era por la posibilidad de poder ser ella con Kurt? Probablemente, pero también le gustaba la idea de haber salido con alguien más que solo su familia.

―Blaine Blaine Blaine ―La voz de Tina se abre paso entre sus pensamientos y al ver que por fin tenía la atención de la castaña, siguió hablando. ― ¡Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel acaban de abandonarnos! ― Suelta como si acabara de pasar lo peor que pudo haberle pasado mientras que con una mirada melancólica aparecía en su rostro. Blayne sonríe mientras se acomoda en la banca.

A ella le agradaba Tina, no habían tenido una convivencia como tal además de las contadas veces que se llegaron a ver, pero, aparte de creer que su voz es increíble, sabía que era alguien interesante. Le encantaba su estilo con tintes góticos, no era algo nuevo que ver pero ella lo hacía totalmente suyo.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?― Finalmente pregunta y Tina la mira como si la respuesta fuera totalmente obvia.

―Porque aunque me gusta estar con ellos, a veces son demasiado para mi, en especial tu hermana― Blayne deja escapar una risa por el comentario, ella entendía totalmente eso. ― Claro, sin ofender― Se apresura a decir Tina ahora algo apenada.

―Descuida, antes creía que era la chica más genial pero cuando lidias con su genio esa ilusión se rompe

Tina muestra un gran alivio en sus ojos, ¿había mencionado cuánto le encantaba su delineado rojo? A veces tenía un poco de envidia.

―Kurt me dijo que comenzaste a salir con ¿Mike?

― ¡Sí, durante el verano tuvimos una conexión! De hecho, debí quedarme con él, ¡podríamos estar practicando nuestro dueto! ― Volvió a soltar con un tono de dramatismo y ojos perdidos. No sabía cómo era su relación pero seguro eran tan lindos juntos como ella imaginaba.

―Espera ― Tina se voltea bruscamente para mirarla. ― ¿Estás saliendo con Kurt? Veo los ojitos que te manda y son de puro amor. Antes de su transferencia a Dalton juro que lo vi escribir tu nombre y el suyo en un gran corazón, cuando me vio inmediatamente lo escondió, ¡fue muy lindo! ― Blayne tomo todo de golpe, no esperaba que fuera cambiar de tema tan rápido y menos que la conversación se dirigiera a Kurt.

―No estamos saliendo…― Trato de decir algo más pero ya no podía. Una cosa era que ella supiera que Kurt sentía algo por ella o que Rachel le insistiera con esto, pero que alguien más lo notara hacia que todo fuera un poco más real.

―Oh no, ¿arruine algo con lo que dije? ¡Creí que igual sentías algo por él! Si Kurt tiene ojos de amor tu los tienes el doble, sé que no nos hemos visto tantas veces como me gustaría pensar, pero de verdad cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común notaría que estas enamorado de él ― De nuevo estaba ahí, la verdad la ponía nerviosa, ¿entonces Kurt sabía? 

― No soy quien para meterme pero en realidad creo que harían una pareja adorable, quizás hasta podríamos hacer citas dobles ― Tina se acerco y tomo la mano de Blayne, su tono fue suave y sincero ocasionando una cálida sensación en su pecho. A ella realmente le agradaba Tina pero, saliendo de sus fantasías, podía tener 10 buenas razones por las que eso no sería cierto.

Siguieron hablando sobre temas al azar y se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que tenían una conversación real sin nadie más, era increíble lo mucho que congeniaron en menos de una hora y Tina simplemente tomo el celular de Blayne para agregar su número y mandarse un mensaje.

―De acuerdo, te estoy guardando como Blainey-days ― Comento lo más alto que pudo enseñándole el contacto, obviamente tratando de que ella le pusiera un nombre igual de distintivo.

― ¿Tay-Tay? ― Blayne dijo dudosa mirando a Tina. Este momento era de aquellos en los cuales cualquier ápice de creatividad la abandonaba.

―Es muy lindo ― Ambas sonrieron y Blayne la agrego con un suspiro de alivio.

De pequeña soñaba con tener una mejor amiga, quizás invitarla a pijamadas y quedarse despiertas hasta la noche contando algunas historias de terror, eso nunca paso. Claro que tuvo amigos pero nunca sintió una cercanía real y muchas veces se burlaron de ella por pensar que era una niña. Lógico. 

― Oye, ¿me acompañas por un vestido que vi cuando entramos? Estoy segura de que si Kurt me ve comprándolo comenzará a elegir por mi ― Tina preguntó mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaban.

―Vamos, ¿está en el primer piso?― Blayne igual se levantó y estiró un poco sus piernas antes de seguir el paso apresurado de Tina hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

― Si, lo vi en la vitrina pero nadie se detuvo y…― Tina siguió avanzando pero Blayne se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas. Los llamativos colores arrebataron su vista del frente y la obligaron a detenerse, una tienda de lencería.

Ella había pensado varias en eso pero le avergonzaba tanto, sus bóxers eran muy cómodos pero cada que veía las bonitas prendas no podía evitar imaginarse con eso. No era sólo porque fueran lindas, pensar en usarlo debajo del vestido que tenía guardado era lo que quería. No habría feas marcas que fueran a resaltar debajo, solo tela lisa. ¿Tal vez junto con un sujetador? Siendo sincera, la haría sentir un poco más segura.

― ¿Blaine? ¿Me sigues? ― Tina preguntó a lo lejos y Blayne giró su cabeza asustada, ¿se dio cuenta de lo que miraba?

―Perdón, solo creí haber visto a alguien ― Dijo con su voz temblorosa. ¿Apenas estaban siendo amigas y ella ya la odiaría?

―Bueno, cambiando de tema, a veces creo que no me dan los solos que merezco ― El alivio que esas palabras le causan es inimaginable, no la vio.

Blayne apenas captaba lo que Tina decía, le ponía atención pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Las imágenes parecían tan reales, tan nítidas y eso aumentó su felicidad porque sentía que solo estaba a unos pasos. No estaba segura de cómo lo haría, le daba pánico pero ahora mismo no estaba pensando en el que dirán los demás, solo en lo bien que se vería en todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧▽≦)


	11. Amarga ilusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que esta todo cucho pero aquí está TsT  
> Lo subi a las 10:00 pero tuve que borrarlo porque me había equivocado TsT 
> 
> Ojalá disfruten (≧◡≦)

Un golpe, dos y tres más.

Boxear la relajaba y eso necesitaba en ese momento. Le ayudaba a pensar, aclarar sus ideas y desahogarse. Después de lo que pasó en el baile se sintió totalmente indefensa y, aunque nunca llegó a hablar sobre lo que pasó por su cabeza después de eso, al entrar a Dalton se le presentó la oportunidad de comenzar a boxear y se aferró a eso junto a los Warblers. Lo hacía de vez en cuando, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su cuerpo se tonificara más así que iba al gimnasio si estaba realmente estresada, hoy era uno de esos días.

Antes de transferirse, sus padres le hablaron sobre cómo todo sería muy diferente aquí. Blayne sabía a la perfección a lo que se referían, aunque al principio creyó que le costaría adaptarse realmente fue más sencillo de lo que parecía. La situación no cambió mucho que en su casa, la única diferencia notable era la falta de Rachel y el peso extra de una tarjeta de débito en su billetera. Portaba una por obvias razones, tenía que pagar lo que comía a diario y si se presentaba algo más. Aun recordaba las palabras exactas de su mamá cuando se la dio.

_Blaine, estamos confiando en que lo usaras para lo que necesites._

Bueno, ella podía debatir perfectamente contra esas simples palabras pero entendía lo que había querido decir. Hace un año apenas se estaban recuperando de la crisis que habían sufrido, tenían lo justo y debían mantenerse a raya después de mandarla a Dalton. Ahora la situación había cambiado, definitivamente había más dinero que antes pero Blayne se sentía un poco culpable si lo ocupaba en algo más allá de lo que fuera necesario. Por eso cuando hace algunas semanas vio la ropa interior en la vitrina y Kurt la acompañó hasta su puerta con una sonrisa y despedida en los labios, ella solo pudo correr a su computadora para ordenar 2 simples prendas y terminar llorando cuando la compra había sido confirmada.

Durante 3 semanas tuvo que racionar lo que comió para poder pagar de alguna forma y en ese transcurso su compra fue entregada con el correo de su casa. Casi le da un infarto el sábado cuando llegó al ver un paquete para ella sobre la mesa de la entrada junto con la demás correspondencia, obviamente lo más listo que pasó por su cabeza fue agarrarlo y correr a su habitación. No lo abrió estando ahí, se quedó guardado en lo más bajo de su mochila y cada que alguien de su familia la observaba no tenía el valor para mirarlos, quizás adivinarían su secreto. Regreso con el paquete a Dalton aún sin explorar, pasó el lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y el viernes; hoy, decidió abrirlo. Lloro cuando sus dedos rozaron la tela blanca de las bragas y el bralette, eran muy sencillos y tal vez no le quedarían muy bien pero eso no importaba porque ya podía verse usándolo debajo de su vestido que estaba escondido en la misma caja de zapatos.

Todo fue felicidad por escasos 20 minutos, se dirigió al baño para lavarlos y ponerlos a secar porque ahora se sentía estúpida por esperar. Una vez que los colgó de la mejor manera posible su mirada se quedó en el espejo y le pego la realidad de todo, quién era, en donde estaba y cómo la veían. De nuevo rompió en llanto, pero ya no había felicidad, solo dolor.

Por eso ahora se encontraba boxeando, después de sentirse tontamente triste una ira la invadió y solo quería tratar de lastimarse reabriendo viejas heridas. Por suerte, vio sus guantes sobre el escritorio e inmediatamente se dirigió al gimnasio para sacar todo aquello que no podía.

Sentía las gotas de sudor escurrir de sus rizos, en su frente y toda su espalda. Era asqueroso, ella lo era pero solo quería que esos pensamientos la abandonaran por al menos una hora para dejarle vivir su anhelo.

―Hey, ¿mal día? ¿Fue porque la práctica se canceló? ― La voz de Wes la asusta terriblemente, ocasionando un golpe en falso que le regresó directamente el saco en la cara.

― ¡Wes!

―Oh Blaine lo siento.― Wes se disculpa mientras con pasos apresurados se acerca a su amiga.― Iba para mi habitación pero escuché algunos gritos saliendo de aquí y me dio curiosidad, no sabía que eras tú.

― ¿Irás a casa?― Pregunta Blayne sobándose un poco su nariz con una media sonrisa. Sigue algo desconcertada, siente aún el nudo en su garganta pero es inevitable que ella quiera cambiar eso con cualquier oportunidad que se le presente.

― Si, nuestra familia va de día de campo mañana.― Wes dice con una sonrisa que no dura más de 5 segundos al observar la expresión de Blayne. ― ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Creo que me quedaré de nuevo, ya sabes, para estudiar.

―No hablaba de eso, bueno si pero...―Wes hace una pequeña pausa antes de volver a preguntar.― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa pero mi mazo está fuera de discusión.― Blayne resopla algunas risas por el comentario. Aunque fuera en lo último que pensaría le ocasionó cierta decepción, realmente quería usarlo en alguna sesión de los Warblers.

― ¿Por qué preguntas? ―Ella no esperaba algo así, claro que le preguntaban cómo estaba y siempre respondía lo mismo, pero esto venía de la nada. ¿Tal vez estaba siendo muy obvia? Wes se encogió de hombros.

―Curiosidad, ¿problemas con Kurt?― Wes le muestra una sonrisa con complicidad y Blayne un rayo de luz ilumina su mente, ahora entiende todo.

― ¿Nick y Jeff te dijeron que me preguntaras? ― Blayne se muestra ahora con una cara más seria mientras se quita sus guantes de box y va hacia la toalla que dejó en la banca para secarse el sudor. Asco.

El martes por la tarde estaba en la biblioteca con Kurt para que la ayudara con algunos problemas de matemáticas. Blayne no lograba entender el último y ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia, ninguno parecía estar de humor cuando Nick y Jeff se unieron a su mesa.

―Blaine, este es muy sencillo solo tienes que…―

―Kurt, para ti puede ser sencillo pero por algo te pedí ayuda.― Interrumpe Blayne y tanto Nick como Jeff comienzan a silbar, ocasionando que el bibliotecario les dijera que se callaran.

― ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ― Susurro Nick y Blayne lo volteo a ver con ojos de molestia. Claramente no era el momento para sus constantes bromas.

―Chicos, estamos estudiando y son una distracción.― Kurt dijo mientras se agarraba el puente de su nariz en señal de fastidio. Blayne odiaba que hiciera eso.

Discutieron en silencio por 5 minutos hasta que ella finalmente entendió el ejercicio, después todo fueron miradas apenadas y disculpas. No se dieron cuenta que los dos chicos en frente de ellos se habían ido y tampoco se les volvió a cruzar por la cabeza, en ese momento fue como si no hubiera pasado.

―Lo que sea que te hayan dicho seguro lo malinterpretaron, estábamos estudiando y ambos estábamos muy estresados. Solo eso.― Blayne sonríe a medias jugueteando con los cordones de su pants.

― ¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea? ― Wes la mira con ojos comprensivos y ella le devuelve la mirada.

Se podría decir que Wes se había vuelto un amigo cercano aquí en Dalton, ella lo apreciaba y de hecho también lo quería, pero estaba segura que no podía decirle lo que fuera, al menos no ahora. Pensó en el paquete sobre su cama abandonado y una idea cruzó su mente.

― ¿Te pondrías algo aunque creas que te puede avergonzar? ¿Algo con lo que te sentirías más cercano a ti?― Una ráfaga de confusión inunda el rostro del chico, claramente no era la pregunta que esperaba.

―Bueno, si es algo que en verdad quisiera usar supongo que sí, ¿por qué?― Las palabras la calmaron. Ella no necesitaba un permiso ni tampoco lo buscaba, solo quería una confirmación. Wes no tenía idea de a qué se refería pero inmediatamente noto como una inmensa sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Blayne con esas simples palabras.

Tras eso, Blayne agradeció mil veces antes de salir del gimnasio con la promesa latente de pensar elecciones de canciones que podría cantar para las seccionales.

Sin saber cómo, su ánimo mejoró muchísimo y aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban hace una hora no se dignaban a aparecer, ella estaba decidida. En su mente, era como si acabara de tomar una de esas decisiones que determinan el curso que tomara su vida, y de hecho, si lo era.

Una vez dentro con puerta cerrada y una enorme determinación, se dirige al baño ignorando al espejo que la martirizaba para descolgar las prendas ya secas y meterse a bañar. Parecía un sueño, no podía ser real que en cuestión de minutos hubiera olvidado todo y viviera en su pequeña realidad donde era solo ella.

Al salir y estar en medio de la habitación, cuidadosamente se deshace de la toalla deslizándola hasta llegar a sus caderas. Enfrenta a su eterno enemigo, ve su reflejo y lentamente sigue bajando hasta quedar sin nada. Un poco avergonzada, toma la cosa entre sus piernas y la lleva hacia atrás entre sus piernas en un intento por esconderlo; hace algunos años leyó sobre eso cuando comenzó a ser un problema pero hasta ahora lo intentaba olvidando aquel miedo. Sube la tela blanca por sus piernas mal depiladas hasta llegar a su cintura y cierra sus ojos, quiere que sea una sorpresa. Así que a ciegas toma el bralette pasándolo por su cabeza y sus brazos hasta que siente que ya está perfecto.

Susurra a la nada 1, 2, 3 y abre los ojos.

Sigue siendo ella, totalmente es ella pero inmediatamente lágrimas que no puede contener empezaron a escurrir de sus grandes ojos para manchar sus mejillas sonrosadas. No se veía un bulto abajo y, aunque se le quedara un poco pequeño, Blayne solo piensa que es realmente perfecto. Está consciente de que el usar esto no es sinónimo de ser una mujer pero al menos en su mente la ayuda a reforzar la idea, así es como sueña verse todas las mañanas en el espejo.

Sus manos recorren sus muslos remarcando las cicatrices siempre ocultas que solo así son visibles, resaltando aún más en su piel oliva por el blanco que las contrastaba. Normalmente no las veía, a diario se arrepentía por haber pintado de rojo su cuerpo. Pero ahora que están frente a sus ojos, en combinación con las razones por las que comenzó, cree que se ven bien siendo parte de ella. Sirven como aquel recordatorio de lo que no debía hacer por más bajo que cayera en su desesperación, al final del día el dolor siempre regresaba.

Miles de pensamientos cruzan por su mente, ¿tal vez podría planchar sus rizos para que su cabello fuera un poco más largo? Hace dos meses le dio una excusa a Rachel para que le prestara su plancha y como ella aún no se la pedía, la seguía conservando. Da algunas vueltas contemplando su silueta y nota la falta de dos pequeños bultos, ¿podría meter en el bralette dos calcetines para ver cómo se vería?

Estaba eufórica y antes de intentar cualquier cosa, corre hasta la caja escondida en busca del vestido. Una vez en sus manos lo deja en su cama para intentar quitar las arrugas por estar guardado.

―Es tan lindo.― Susurra con adoración mientras daba unas últimas vueltas frente a su espejo solo por diversión.

Entre sus risas y los pensamientos que resonaban en su mente decidiendo qué haría primero, no escucha los golpes en su puerta y mucho menos cuando esta se abre.

― ¡Blaine! No vas a creer que musical planean hacer en…― Las palabras se cortan, Kurt ve a la chica frente a él deteniéndose abruptamente ante su llegada.

―Kurt. ―Blayne susurra con claro terror en su voz. Durante segundos que parecen horas, se queda totalmente estática y Kurt también.

Recuerda la falta de ropa e inmediatamente busca cualquier prenda cerca de ella para intentar cubrirse. Entre sus dedos, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, está el vestido pero ya no podía ser peor, él había visto, no había sido indiferente y de nuevo recuerdos de cuando su papá la encontró saltando en la cama mientras vestía uno de los vestidos de Rachel la inunda. Ahora es consciente de lo malo que había sido ese momento y este no es la excepción. Nuevas lágrimas salen y ella se odia tanto.

Kurt reacciona tarde y se tapa los ojos susurrando disculpas mientras sale del cuarto pero ya es demasiado tarde. Al escuchar el clic de la puerta, arroja el vestido y se quita la ropa como si quemara, siente un enorme dolor en su corazón por temor a romperla pero no puede seguir usándolo.

Recoge todo y cuando finalmente está guardado en su mochila, se desploma volviendo llorar. Todo su cuerpo tiembla pero no hace frío, su cara está hirviendo y aunque se envuelva con sus brazos no desaparece la sensación.

No sabe si Kurt sigue afuera escuchando sus lloriqueos o si ya se ha ido, aunque se quedara callada por segundos, no logra escuchar nada.

― ¿Blaine? ¿Podemos hablar?― La ya conocida voz aguda interrumpe su dilema. Una parte de ella suspiraba de alivio porque no corrió lo más lejos que pudo, otra gritaba desesperadamente por lo que esas palabras conllevan. Temor.

Se levanta y tomó de su cajón ropa que la cubriera más en un intento por protegerse. Antes de sentarse en su cama, se mira por última vez en el espejo y entristece, sigue siendo ella pero sin toda la felicidad de hace algunos minutos.

―Pasa.― Dice con su voz entrecortada y el intento de acurrucarse para intentar hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

Por un momento cree que tardo demasiado y que Kurt se ha ido, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose mostrando la piel pálida y ojos azules le dice que no se salvó, lo tendrá que enfrentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧◡≦) ♡


	12. Canto de auxilio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento horriblemente que algo hizo falta pero no tengo idea de que :(  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ✿

_A Blayne le gustaba ver jugar a Rachel. Siempre creyó que era muy divertido y los juguetes que tenía su hermana eran realmente geniales; en especial aquel gran castillo. Amaba sus propios juguetes, como las pelotas o incluso su capa con la cual soñaba ser una heroína, pero a veces se sentía un poco celosa. Sus padres nunca le regalaban algo parecido como aquello brillante y de muchos colores._

_―Oh no, ¡un gran dragón se comerá a la princesa!― Escuchó la voz de su hermana y Blayne se olvidó de sus pensamientos para prestar más atención a la historia sucediendo delante de ella._

_―El dragón está encerrado momentáneamente, tiene que huir.― La niña chilló y escondió al gran dibujo del escupe fuego debajo de una almohada. Blayne notó como la princesa protagonista estaba dibujada en su palma con un gran vestido y muchas estrellas. Ante eso, ella sonrió con emoción y se asomó aún más de la pared que la cubría para poder tener una mejor vista._

_― ¿Blaine?― Rachel preguntó y la niña pequeña, al ser descubierta, puso grandes ojos llorosos pensando que su hermana la acusaría con mamá por espiar. Para su sorpresa, no pasó eso._

_― ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Podrías ser el hermano pequeño, pero el juego se sigue centrando en mí. ― El rostro de Blayne se iluminó y asintió frenéticamente. Se acercó al castillo y Rachel le tendió una pluma azul. Comenzó haciendo un círculo con palitos como cuerpo, puso una gran sonrisa junto con ojos gigantes y rizos alborotados. Al terminar, observó el de la niña más grande y notó que en el suyo faltaba algo importante._

_―Oye Rach, ¿solo puede haber una pincesa?_

_― Princesa Blaine, con R — Rachel aclaró y Blayne bufó, solo a veces le fallaba. — ¿Por qué preguntas?― Recibió finalmente el cuestionamiento mientras veía como su hermana giraba entre sus dedos su largo cabello. Blayne miró hacia el espejo y volvió a bufar un poco molesta al ver los rizos tan cortos._

_―Es que también quiero ser una, con un gran vestido y corona.― Olvidó rápidamente su molestia y dijo entre risas al imaginarse también con una capa, eso sería lo más genial del mundo._

_Rachel observó a su hermana pensativa mientras se mordía el labio y Blayne comenzó a preocuparse pensando que tal vez no debió haber cuestionado lo que ella le había dicho. Podía ser que apenas tuviera 5 años, pero sabia a la perfección como se enojaba cuando no se hacía lo que ella quería._

_―De acuerdo, puedes ser la hermana pequeña con todo y corona, pero sigo siendo la estrella. ― Dijo levantándose para correr a su mochila y sacar una pluma dorada brillante, remarco algo en su mano pero Blayne perdió el hilo al recordar que Rachel había accedido. Agarró la pluma de nuevo y se dibujó, según ella, el vestido más lindo del mundo; el cual tenía una extraña similitud al de cierto personaje animado. Sonrió al darse cuenta y en lugar de coronarse, trazó un gran lazo en sus rizos._

_“Ariel sigue siendo una princesa sin corona” Pensó Blayne toda resplandeciente mientras veía como Rachel regresaba._

_― ¡Listo, podemos jugar!― Chillo y ambas sonrieron._

_Risas infinitas siguieron a lo que parecieron horas de juego, a Blayne le encantó y se sintió tan viva cuando ella resultó ser la heroína que salvaba el día con su ingeniosa habilidad para cantar. Esto obviamente provocó que su hermana dijera que podía cantar mejor y solo desencadenó una lucha entre quien podía irritar más al dragón, que de hecho, ya estaba olvidado a un costado observando cómo se divertían las dos niñas._

_― Blaine, creo que luces linda como una princesa de verdad.― Rachel reflexiono de la nada cuando finalmente yacieron tumbadas en la alfombra del cuarto totalmente agotadas._

_― ¿Igual que Ariel? Porque ella es mi favorita para toda la vida.― Soltó un grito con ojos brillantes y se sentó solo para mirar a su hermana negar las palabras._

_―No, ella es una sirena y tu una niña pequeña. ― Ante lo dicho, Blayne no pudo evitar ponerse triste, casi al punto de llorar._

_―De todas formas no importa, suenas igual a ella cada que cantas. ―La más grande trató de calmarla con suaves palabras y una evidente preocupación. La pequeña solo se limpió algunas lágrimas resbalando de su cara y presto más atención con todo el dolor de su corazón._

_―Tienes el encanto total de una princesa divertida y todo el brillo de Ariel, ¡así que supongo que lo eres totalmente!― Rachel comenzó a aplaudir y se dirigió hacia Blayne pero ella se levantó eufórica olvidando su reciente tristeza. Salió corriendo del cuarto gritando, erróneamente, al mundo ¡Soy una verdadera pincesa!_

Ella no lo era, aunque sus recuerdos fueran vagos, extrañaba con el alma aquella inocencia con la que veía todo. Añoraba las siestas en la tarde y sus juguetes de baño, su valentía.

Kurt está sentado en la silla del escritorio, obviamente tratando de poner distancia. No le dirá que se ve hermosa, no la verá con ojos azules brillantes, no rozara sus manos intencionalmente y mucho menos seguirá gustando de ella.

La realidad que había tratado de ignorar comienza a golpearla y el terror la invade. ¿La odiara? ¿Les dirá a todos en forma de burla? Claro que sí.

Pero Kurt no es así, no podría.

― ¿Sabes? Si esto es algún tipo de fetiche no tienes nada que explicar, está totalmente bien. No soy quien para juzgar, soy un fiel creyente de que la ropa no tiene género, incluso llegue a usar una falda escocesa.― Kurt habla interrumpiendo el silencio y los pensamientos de Blayne, pero no la calma, la altera más. ¿Piensa que se trata de un fetiche?

 _Solo quiere ayudar,_ piensa y trata de grabarse eso.

Sabe que no es la intención de Kurt, no conoce la situación y ahora más que nunca contempla que podría ser considerada como un chiste para los demás si vuelve a ser malentendida. Ella no quiere usar cosas socialmente establecidas como femeninas porque crea que es un problema suyo, ser mujer no se trata de eso. Solo quiere desesperadamente ser vista como tal y esa es la única forma en la que puede ser vista, quiere que la noten por lo que es y no solo que los demás piensen que esto es solo un disfraz, la mentira es lo que lleva viviendo toda su vida.

—No se trata de eso.

—No tienes porque avergonzarte, realmente lo entiendo y creo que…

— ¡Kurt, no tienes ni una maldita idea!— Blayne interrumpe las palabras con un grito y de nuevo comienza a hacer de un mar sus ojos.

Ella no quería gritar, en particular maldecir, nunca lo hace y mucho menos a Kurt. Al ver sus ojos llorar, él comprende su error por lo que inmediatamente acorta la distancia y se sube a la pequeña cama para intentar consolarla.

—Perdón Blaine, intentaba encontrar algo que decir y pensé que quizás se podría tratar de eso. — Hace una pausa soltando un suspiro. — Ayúdame a entender. — Kurt la arrulla entre sus brazos y Blayne se permite disfrutar esta proximidad porque está segura de que en cuanto sepa la verdad no querrá verla más. Adiós a todas sus fantasías, esta era la cruda realidad.

Kurt es solo su amigo y todo es tan complicado, ¿cómo será con su familia?

Se siente infinitamente tonta. Por momentos pensó que realmente podía ser buena idea hablar con Kurt sobre esto, después de todo confiaba en él y la posibilidad de ser entendida era muy alta, ahora no se veía así. Planeo tantas veces que palabras podría usar, como lo explicaría e incluso llegó a escribir una carta sin destinatario para organizar sus ideas. Su mente está en blanco, se suponía que ella decidiría en qué momento sería eso, era lo único que estaba en sus manos y ahora había sido arrebatado.

Blayne solo es una persona frágil, sabe que en cualquier momento puede romperse y aún así juega a diario con la idea de ser más fuerte de lo que es. No puede traer a su seguridad como si se tratara de una prenda la cual puede ponerse y quitarse a voluntad, en ese momento no la encuentra en ningún lado y está totalmente vulnerable en brazos de alguien que fácilmente podría irse en un instante.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice que es totalmente falso todo lo que piensa. Si Kurt se hubiera querido ir lo habría hecho desde que cerró la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Le importa y por eso está aquí, no ha sido grosero y simplemente está esperando con respiración rápida a lo que podría salir de los labios de Blayne. Tal vez ella puede, verdaderamente puede.

—No sé cómo decirlo. — Finalmente habla en apenas un susurro y, en un desesperado intento de mantenerlo cerca, pasa sus brazos por encima de los de Kurt que aún la sostienen firmemente.

—Bueno, podrías tal vez ¿cantarlo?— Kurt tienta la idea y Blayne gira un poco para verlo con sus ojos todavía llorosos. — Así lo hacíamos en el club glee de Mckinley, siempre que alguno quería expresar algo solía cantar.― Termina con un susurro, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que acaba de sugerir. Está segura que lo escucha decir entre dientes _qué estúpida idea_.

Blayne se aleja con cuidado de los cálidos brazos y se sienta frente a Kurt. No cree que sea algo estúpido, sería una buena idea si tan solo hubiera una canción que pudiera expresar lo que le aterra empezar con palabras. Piensa, busca en lo más profundo de sí tratando de encontrar algo. Cuando está a punto de decirle que no se le ocurre ninguna, llega como revelación una ráfaga de luz iluminando la tonada y letra escondida en su mente.

_Don't let me see what I am_

_'Cause I can't stand it, no I can't_

Empieza lento sin dar aviso, solo su voz como instrumento tratando de tararear la tonada del ukelele y cantando la letra que memorizo a la perfección.

_What I am is what I'm not_

_I don't belong here, it's just hopeless_

Las palabras se escuchan raras saliendo de ella, no está explícitamente dicho pero se siente como estar totalmente desnuda. Claramente no es suya, pero suena igual que a muchos de sus pensamientos.

_Don't let me hear what they say_

_'Cause I can't stand it everyday_

Kurt la observa atentamente, puede ver el extenso mar consumiéndola y es demasiado para ella. Su voz tiembla un poco, su cuerpo igual y está segura que su voz se cortara pero Kurt toma sus manos. No le gusta la idea de necesitar a las personas, ella es quien siempre da y está acostumbrada a eso, pero ahora que siente todo el apoyo incondicional con un simple gesto, cree que podría derrumbarse al fin.

_This phantom skin is weird to live in_

_So find me a way out_

_If you love me at all_

Deja los tarareos al aire terminando con un suave sollozo. No quiere verlo y simplemente cierra los ojos con la esperanza de que esto solo sea alguna cruel fantasía, quizás tenga tendencias masoquistas.

—Blaine, no…no sé qué decir. — Escucha hablar al chico en frente suyo con tono confundido.

―Yo no soy un chico Kurt.― Blayne susurra aún con sus ojos cerrados. Siente la cama moverse pero las suaves manos aún la sostienen. —No lo soy.― Vuelve a decir y trata de reprimir las lágrimas que tratan de amenazarla por millonésima vez.

Silencio en su estado más puro. No logra escuchar la respiración de ninguno, solo está el constante palpitar en su cabeza. Quiere el ruido desesperadamente, odia el silencio porque se siente irremediablemente sola. Nunca le ha gustado la soledad, no quiere pensar que al final del día no habrá nadie, que no estará ahí Kurt.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?― La suave voz de Kurt al fin se escucha y ella abre sus ojos para ver su expresión. No hay odio y tampoco repudio, solo la misma mirada de comprensión. Sabe a qué se refiere, totalmente entendió y eso solo hace que quiera llorar más.

―Siempre.

― ¿Le has dicho a otra persona?

― No, bueno, varias veces traté con mi familia pero simplemente no entendieron.― Hace una pausa antes de seguir con lo demás y Kurt aprovecha para acercarse más y apretar su mano.― Yo les dije a mis papás cuando tenía 13 y todos pensaron que era gay. Me sentaron un día y dijeron “no hay ningún problema” Lo acepté, pensé que tal vez lo era y que estaba confundiendo todo, pero no fue así. Me gustan los chicos pero yo no soy gay, solo soy una chica que no entiende porque tuvo que nacer así. —

Su mirada va de nuevo hacia él, tratando de expresarle aún más todos los sentimientos dentro de ella. Kurt la ve con ojos llorosos y le da una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? — Suelta fácilmente acariciando las pequeñas manos. Blayne lo observa atónita sin entender.

— ¿Es lo único que dirás? —Dice con un poco de condescendencia.

No entiende. Debería estar feliz, Kurt está siendo amable y totalmente es todo lo que ha soñado. Tantos años con el terror de ser rechazada por cualquiera al revelarle su verdad que ahora siente que algo debería estar mal, debe haber alguien enojado, cuestionamientos e incomprensión.

—No te negaré mi confusión, claro que lo estoy y en este momento me estoy cuestionando muy fuertemente algo de lo que prácticamente estaba seguro. Pero Blaine, no me debes ninguna explicación, a nadie en realidad. Solo estas tratando de ser tu y puedo entender eso. — Kurt detiene sus palabras para verla con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa. — Se que prácticamente fuiste ¿obligada? A salir por lo de hace un rato, pero me pone feliz que aun así me hayas confiado esto, eres realmente muy fuerte y te admiro tanto. — Lagrimas caen de su blanca piel mientras estira sus brazos para abrazar a su amiga.

Ella en realidad es fuerte, Kurt lo dijo y si él lo piensa debe ser verdad.

Su corazón late tan rápido que parece imposible, puede sentir el de Kurt exactamente igual. La felicidad que no encontraba hace minutos se instala en ella y no entiende porque deseaba ser castigada. No está mal.

—Blayne.

— ¿Cómo?— Pregunta Kurt confundido alejándose un poco del abrazo.

—Preguntaste por mi nombre, me gusta pensarlo con “y” en lugar de “i”. —Una expresión divertida aparece en el rostro de Kurt y siente la necesidad de aclarar. —Se que no es en realidad un gran cambio pero el saber que es diferente a como todos me llaman, es como poder ser mi propio yo sin decir más. — Después de sus palabras recibe la sonrisa más linda que jamás haya visto, los adorables dientes de Kurt se notan y sus ojos se arrugan.

—Me encanta Blayne, hace lucir tu nombre más lindo. —

Ella solo anhela que esto dure y que en algún momento su familia pueda entender todo esto así como lo hizo Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Blayne canta es "Dysphoric" de Cavetown y si, deberían escuchar su música porque esta linda (●'◡'●)  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! (≧▽≦)


	13. Puede ser mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horriblemente siento que este capítulo quedó algo extraño TsT lo único que me reconforta es que cuando lo termine podré editar todo aquello que nunca me pareció bueno al final :(  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! (✿◠‿◠)

Kurt se queda con ella en su cuarto, ninguno está a favor de alejarse pero nadie está dispuesto a dar un porqué. Blayne le ofrece su cama pero él niega y hace hincapié en que el piso es en realidad un lugar perfecto para dormir. Ella claramente sabe que no lo es pero se rinde solo por su exceso de sueño, llorar siempre la cansaba.

Una vez que ambos están acostados y que lo único que se ve es la suave luz de luna, Kurt habla.

— ¿Las marcas en tus muslos son cortes? —Sale en casi un susurro y si Blayne hubiera estado tapada hasta la cabeza, como normalmente duerme, probablemente no habría escuchado.

Bastaron segundos para que la misma sensación de ansiedad que había experimentado hace algunas horas la volviera invadir y una enorme incomodidad se le sumara, ella lo había olvidado por completo. Su preocupación era ser vista con la ropa interior, no las cicatrices pintando su piel de las cuales prefería olvidar su existencia.

Alternativas sobre qué hacer se presentaron, pudo fingir estar dormida o incluso ignorar por completo la pregunta, no estaba obligada a responder. Pero nada de eso paso, solo sollozo esperando no ser escuchada mientras se cubría la boca con las delicadas sábanas que apenas ocultaban el ruido y su extenso temor. Kurt obviamente no fue ajeno a esto y se levantó para volver a subirse a la cama con ella en un intento de calmarla con pequeños besos en sus rizos y nuevas disculpas. Extrañamente estaban siendo muy físicos ese día pero de nuevo ninguno dijo nada, anhelaban el contacto y lo necesitaban de una forma que aún no sabían.

Ella le contó mientras apretaba en su pecho a nube, que cortésmente había sido pasado por Kurt desde su escritorio. Él escuchó atentamente toda palabra que salía de los labios rosados, esperando en cada pausa a que Blayne continuara sin apresurarla. Comentó en los momentos necesarios, haciéndole saber en todo instante que no está sola.

Le habló también sobre muchos de los pensamientos en donde claramente creía sería mejor nunca despertar, sintió gotas caer en su cabeza y el cuerpo a su lado tensarse. Para su sorpresa, Kurt le confesó tener ideas parecidas durante un periodo oscuro que no le gustaba recordar. Blayne no preguntó otra cosa, si no quería hablar no lo presionaría y en cambio se acurrucó más cerca esperando transmitir todo su apoyo así como lo sintió de él.

Durmieron abrazados esa noche, ambos con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y piernas entrelazadas debido al poco espacio. Un calor llenaba la cama por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, uno cálido que reconfortaba más que la cobija que los cubría. Era algo muy íntimo, no solo era el hecho de la proximidad y el dormir por primera vez con otra persona, sino también por todo lo que se habían revelado dentro de las acogedoras cuatro paredes.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en Dalton, Blayne se permitió disfrutar verdaderamente toda la noche sin nada en su cabeza, todo era silencioso y eso estuvo bien.

Cuando despertaron por la mañana ambos estaban apenados, Blayne creía que ella se sonrojaba fácilmente pero Kurt le había ganado esta vez gracias a su pálida piel en donde resaltaba de manera adorable el color rojo. Prometieron salir a comer algo después de que estuvieran listos porque ninguno había comido desde la tarde del día anterior, además, aún querían estar juntos. Antes de que Kurt saliera por la puerta para prepararse en su habitación, le dijo que buscarían ayuda. Un psicólogo.

Blayne al principio mal entendió las intenciones, su mundo ya estaba preparándose para derrumbarse de nuevo. Kurt notó su expresión e inmediatamente se explicó, él solo quería que hablara sobre los cortes con alguien y en general de todo si lo encontraba pertinente. Al parecer, le aterraba que pudiera volver a hacerlo y, secretamente, a Blayne también le daba miedo. Era cierto que empezó de forma abrupta y de igual manera lo dejó sin más, reemplazandolo con golpes o volviendo a lastimar las mismas heridas de antes. El tiempo había pasado pero aún no entendía porque se había orillado a eso, tenía muchas dudas.

Ella fácilmente accedió.

5, 10, 15 días después y Blayne creyó que Kurt había olvidado sus palabras. Ella sabía que podía buscar por su cuenta, en teoría, no necesitaba que nadie la acompañara. Lo triste era que realmente deseaba a alguien ahí apoyándola, no quería hacerlo sola.

Pero de nuevo, Kurt la sorprendió y una tarde después de la práctica con los Warblers, la llevó por los pasillos de Dalton hasta llegar frente a una oficina de la cual ni siquiera sabía su existencia. ¿Y ella era la que llevaba más tiempo aquí?

—Te organice una cita, ¿sabías que Dalton tiene psicólogo? — Fueron sus palabras y Blayne apenas pudo contenerse de agradecer en continua repetición. La sensación del abrazo que le dio antes de entrar se conservaba intacta en su piel, estaba cargado con una extensa vibra de _tu puedes_ y permaneció latente incluso algunos días después.

Mostrando sinceridad, le aterró un poco encontrándose finalmente en la situación. Hace más o menos un año, ella había buscado información tipo _¿Cómo es la primera vez yendo al psicólogo?_ Con la intención de prepararse para una cita que claramente nunca sucedió, se sintió tonta al principio pero luego se dio cuenta que varias personas tenían sus mismas dudas. En ese momento deseó más que nada haber buscado en internet cómo evitar llorar porque al segundo paso que dio dentro se derrumbó.

Una mujer de aspecto suave y cabello algo alborotado la recibió y Blayne se sintió en confianza. Lloro un poco y dijo algunas cosas no revelando de más en su primera sesión, hablar con alguien con la adición de sencillos ejercicios la estaba ayudando más de lo que imagino. Sabe que esto no se trata de una cura mágica para todos sus problemas pero era un gran impulso. Las tardes de sus jueves se trasladaron a una hora dentro del consultorio y su ánimo subió considerablemente.

Todo parecía mejorar.

Con genuina felicidad podía sonreír, todavía quedaban muchas cosas dispersas, a veces su disforia llegaba de la nada y varias noches se quedaba despierta sin razón aparente, pero al menos no se sentía tan sola como antes. Ya no.

La situación con Kurt no había cambiado mucho, se refería por _ella_ cuando estaban a solas y la llamaba _Blayne_ con la “ _y_ ” en mente, su secreto era ahora también suyo. Había veces en las que Kurt se equivocaba y le decía _él,_ Blayne entendía y le decía que no se preocupara pero Kurt comenzaba todo un monólogo del porque sí importaba. La hacía sentir válida, realmente quería hacerla sentir bien.

Por otro lado, Blayne daba por terminado los roces intencionalmente accidentales y esas miradas que le quitaban el aliento, pero incrementaron y esto solo le generó un caos más grande en su mente. Sabía de la confusión de Kurt pero no tenía idea sobre que estaba confundido. A veces se disculpaba para retirarse de las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca o cuando estaban solamente ellos dos pasando el rato, se iba y no decía palabra hasta que se volvieran a encontrar. Era un ciclo repetitivo, aunque él no estuviera tomando ninguna actitud en su contra, en ocasiones se planteaba que tal vez le incomodaba.

Kurt actuaba raro pero no diría nada, él lo sabía y la reconocía como una chica, eso era lo importante.

Algunas días estando sola, muy en el fondo, Blayne imaginaba que todos ya lo sabían y estaban bien con ello. Constantemente fantaseaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos más felices, pero luego estos eran destrozados por simples palabras que llegaban de la nada siendo su constante recordatorio.

_Blaine Blaine Blaine, ¿crees que podrías hablar con Mike por mí? Ya sabes, como ambos son hombres, tal vez lo entienda mejor viniendo de ti._

_Oh Blaine, nos encantaría escuchar tu potente voz en contraste con la suave de Kurt en algún dueto._

_Squirt, algún día tenía que pasar y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. Me ofrecieron el papel principal en un comercial pero creo que el personaje es gay, ¿algún consejo para tu genial hermano?_

Era como estar viviendo en una realidad alterna y ahora que alguien la reconocía por lo que era le dolía aún mas, parecía que no había ningún progreso y la regresaban al inicio haciéndola sentir miserable.

Solo de vez en cuando, todo parecía mejorar.

—Blayne, creo que finalmente me he decidido y aplicare para Parsons. — La suave voz de Kurt la sorprende sin aviso, obligándola a olvidar cualquier otra cosa dentro de su cabeza que no sea esa linda voz. A pesar de estar juntos en la sala común, cada uno se ocupa de sus asuntos, Blayne pensando y Kurt leyendo.

Antes de hablar, la realidad de lo que Kurt dijo la golpea y no puede evitar su emoción.

— ¡¿De verdad Parsons?! Eso es genial, muy, muy genial. —Dice aplaudiendo con demasiada felicidad y agradeciendo internamente que sean los únicos ahí.

— Oh ¿Alguien te ha dicho que así pareces una adorable perrita pequeña? Juro que puedo ver una cola detrás de ti moverse de lado a lado.

—Casualmente fuiste tú quien me lo dijo la semana pasada. — Blayne bufa tratando de sonar molesta pero accidentalmente suelta una pequeña risa en el proceso y eso solo provoca que ambos rían.

Cuando no estaba preocupándose por los coqueteos o de corregir pronombres, se permitía disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos en donde todo es como siempre.

—Aunque no tengo idea de cómo decírselo a Rachel, no falta mucho para mandar las solicitudes y estoy seguro de que me asesinara en cuanto se entere.

—Puedo entender eso, el fin de semana pasado que estuve en casa me bombardeo de folletos y un gran discurso sobre lo genial que sería que yo me les uniera en Nyada. — Blayne suelta un poco triste, le alegra que Kurt por fin se haya decidido pero de solo recordar la sonrisa con la que su hermana dijo todo, le hacía sentir lastima. Solo esperaba que Rachel dejara de girar todo a su alrededor por primera vez y fuera comprensible.

—Hablando de ti, ¿Qué planeas estudiar? Sé que en teoría todavía falta pero tendrás ya algo en mente, ¿no?— Kurt inquiere y ella se queda en blanco, definitivamente prefiere pasar de hablar sobre su futuro.

—En realidad todavía no estoy segura, aunque creo que Julliard suena como la mejor opción. — Se detiene para echar un ojo a Kurt y puede ver una expresión de desconcierto, claramente esperaba más pero no puede darle esa información cuando ni siquiera ella la tiene. — Pero de vuelta a ti, ¿qué te impulsó a elegir Parsons? ¿Acaso es un plan cuidadosamente elaborado para alejarte de Rachel? Aunque bueno, seguirán estando en New York así que podrían seguir el plan de vivir juntos…— Blayne para cuando se da cuenta que solo está divagando y da una silenciosa disculpa para dejar que Kurt prosiga.

Pero no lo hace, se queda callado mirando a la nada jugueteando con sus manos con una expresión de confusión. ¿Tal vez realmente lo usa como excusa para alejarse de Rachel? La idea le aterra a Blayne porque han sido los mejores amigos desde hace tanto y ahora que él sabe sobre ella solo complicará todo…

—Me puse a pensar en mis inspiraciones para cada uno y aunque dentro de las artes escénicas encuentro muchas, creo que el diseño de modas me termino por convencer porque encuentro algo particularmente destellante que no me deja apartar la mirada. — Kurt habla finalmente e interrumpe los pensamientos de Blayne. Al menos ahora podía estar segura de que no se trataba sobre su hermana.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y cuál vendría siendo esa inspiración?— Blayne pregunta totalmente intrigada y con ojos llenos de curiosidad ansiosos por saber. Es inmensamente feliz por él pero la desconcierta un poco sabiendo que anhelaba Nyada tanto como Rachel.

Kurt deja su libro a un lado y la observa directamente. Su atención está dirigida total y absolutamente a Blayne quien aún no se acostumbra a aquella intensidad, así siente que si él le pidiera algo ella lo haría sin dudar solo para seguir teniendo sobre ella los intensos cielos contemplándola. 

—Tú. —Dice sin más conservando su mirada fija y sin sonrisa deformando sus labios.

¿Qué?

Abre su boca pero no pueden salir palabras. Ella esperaba cualquier cosa, desde la razón más simple hasta la compleja, pero no esto. Sonríe un poco, ¿es una broma? ¿Debe reírse? Lo hace pero Kurt sigue impenetrable. No hay algo que sepa decir ahora, está en blanco.

—Ayer estaba terminando un boceto de un vestido cuando una imagen específica me vino a la mente. Sin darme cuenta era un diseño totalmente para ti, regrese a los que había dibujado hace algunos días e igual solo pude imaginarte en cada uno. — Una pequeña pausa se hace presente. Blayne cree que tal vez Kurt espera que diga algo pero al no escuchar nada, prosigue. — Claro que también por mí, sabes lo mucho que me apasiona la moda pero un escenario muy específico inundó mi mente después, uno en donde disfrutaba diseñando ropa y teniendo un futuro juntos.

—Kurt…

—Antes de que digas algo. —Interrumpe y se acerca para tomar una de sus manos. — Las últimas 3 semanas he estado teniendo múltiples debates, cuestionando mi sexualidad, preguntándome constantemente que es lo que me atrae de ti y me di cuenta que realmente tu confesión no cambio mis sentimientos.

Blayne intenta mantener una respiración regular, trata de que las lágrimas no inunden su rostro pero es imposible, todo es errático y ninguna situación externa a ella le ha ocasionado tanta confusión como esta.

—Blayne Devon Anderson, estoy enamorado de ti quizás desde aquella vez que te vi en la sala de tu casa con tu ropa llena de migajas y no puedo seguir ignorando la forma en la que me haces sentir. — Kurt se detiene para alcanzar un rizo rebelde y lo acomoda detrás de la oreja de Blayne. — Yo estaba tan frustrado porque gran parte de mi vida estuve tratando de aceptar quien era para luego darme cuenta que quien se robaba mis suspiros es una chica.

Ella puede entender eso a la perfección, toda situación en su vida solo ha servido para confundirla más y ahora no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ocasionar lo mismo en él.

—Me sigo sintiendo orgulloso por quién soy y pude comprender, entendí que sigues siendo tú. No tengo idea sobre mi orientación en este momento, sigo adorando a los chicos y todo pero creo que puedo decir sin mentir que te adoro más a ti. No me importa que seas una chica porque seguiré pensando entonces que eres la más hermosa del mundo, la más dulce y divertida. Un sol que ilumina todo a su paso, ayudándome sin siquiera saber. — Kurt termina con un gran suspiro, como si al fi pudiera soltar una pesada carga.

Casi puede jurar que escucha los latidos de su corazón, quizás los de Kurt igual pero eso no importa, no tiene idea de cómo puede seguir respirando con normalidad. Siempre se ha considerado una romántica empedernida, pero todas sus fantasías se quedan cortas comparadas con cada palabra dicha. Está segura de que cambiaria cualquier número musical por volverlo a escuchar pronunciar algo tan hermoso.

Quiere decir algo igual de ingenioso en donde pueda mostrar todo el amor que lleva profesando durante años pero por primera vez en su vida no puede pensar una sola frase de su eterno querer a Kurt. Todo quedaría tremendamente opacado.

Ignora el hecho de que ha estado callada por algunos minutos y, aunque Kurt trata de mantener un aspecto sereno, se puede apreciar como su nerviosismo prácticamente se lo come vivo. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, solo guiándose por la emoción del momento, habla sin titubear.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Parecía buena idea simplemente soltar aquello que llevaba practicando durante casi 3 años, pero ahora que lo ha dicho no puede seguir pensando lo mismo. Se ha escuchado bastante estúpido si alguien se lo preguntara y no puede creer lo inmadura que seguro sonó en frente suyo.

En cambio, Kurt le regala los ojos más brillantes que jamás haya visto y asiente tímidamente mientras se acerca de poco a poco y ella se olvida fácilmente de todo. _Si no lo considera inmaduro entonces tampoco yo,_ reflexiona mientras imita sus pasos porque ahora lo único que quiere es estar lo más cerca posible. Quedan a escasos milímetros, ambos pueden sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su cara pero ninguno se anima a dar el último paso.

—Tú me mueves, Kurt. — Blayne no pudo evitar susurrar las primeras palabras que cruzan su mente. Está consciente de la situación y espera lo peor pero Kurt solo menciona lo adorable que es antes de finalmente unir sus labios en el beso que habían estado ansiado desde hacía tanto.

Es solo una presión al principio, ella no tiene idea de que hacer y cuando Kurt comienza a mover _sus labios simplemente se deja llevar tratando de ignorar lo torpe que es. Sabe a dulce, casi podría_ jurar que le recuerda a un caramelo que comía de niña, pero también hay una pizca del café que se habían tomado antes y eso lo hace aún más perfecto. La sensación de cosquillas en su vientre la extraña porque solo las sentía cuando pensaba en Kurt o cosas que la avergonzaban, está a punto de ignorar todo a favor de seguir disfrutando todas las sensaciones hasta que finalmente comprende.

Blayne se aleja un poco divertida y extrañamente emocionada dejando al chico frente a ella todavía con los ojos cerrados persiguiendo los labios que le habían abandonado. Ella sonríe, él también es adorable.

—Este es mi primer beso, sonara tonto pero si supieras las veces que imaginé esta situación, en general todo esto….

Kurt la interrumpe plantando un pequeño pico en sus labios y apenas se pone a una distancia considerable de ella con una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

Ella planea preguntarle pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que tal vez pudo haberlo ofendido, él no tuvo la libertad de elegir eso, había sido brutalmente robado por su abusador. Su boca se abre para repartir disculpas pero Kurt pone su mano evitando que hable y niega con la cabeza. No es experta en leer a la gente, suele ser muy ajena pero puede comprender el mensaje, _todo está bien._

—Yo igual, tantas veces. — Dice Kurt con una sonrisa más feliz que antes y Blayne deja de lado todo. No por lo genuina que se ve, ella sabe muy bien lo fácil que es sonreír sin sentimiento alguno, sino por el verdadero brillo en sus ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzan e instantáneamente se abrazan lo más cerca que pueden, tratando de tener suficiente del otro. El contacto está bien, son pareja, o eso entendió Blayne.

Se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, pero quizás todo puede mejorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ✿


	14. Brillantes colores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía no sé si la próxima semana podré actualizar, tengo mucha tarea TsT pero haré lo posible (●'◡'●)   
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ✿

— ¿Solo las uñas de los pies Blayne? Podría hacer las de tus manos y despintarlas antes de irme. — La suave voz de Kurt se hace presente dentro de la no tan silenciosa habitación. Blayne había estado tarareando durante la última media hora sin ritmo alguno junto con Kurt, quien a veces le seguía con pequeñas entonaciones de letras aleatorias y adorables movimientos de sus hombros cuando terminaba de pintar una uña.

Blayne realmente quería mantener sus manos sin rastro alguno de esmalte, le da un poco de terror que quede alguna mancha y alguien la note. Los pies están a salvo, después de todo, están siempre cubiertos por sus zapatos cuando está fuera de la seguridad de su habitación. Pero, si Kurt está diciendo que las despintara, confía en que no dejará ninguna pista, él sabe mejor que nadie cómo se siente con respecto a eso. Además, Blayne ansiaba ver los brillantes colores en sus dedos.

—Solo si prometes que la próxima vez yo practicare contigo. — Ella sabe a ciencia cierta que no lo hará tan bien como Kurt lo está haciendo, su pulso a veces es terrible, pero valía el intento. Practicar no le vendría nada mal si decidía que le gustaba tanto como para hacerlo de forma regular.

—Trato. — Clara emoción se puede distinguir de esa simple palabra junto con la enorme sonrisa que se presenta antes de que tome su mano para comenzar a trabajar.

Hace algunos días Kurt la había sorprendido en la biblioteca con una pequeña bolsa llena de algunos barnices de uñas, parecía ser que cuando Blayne mencionó que siempre había tenido el anhelo de pintarlas de varios colores él no dudo en tratar de cumplir su sencillo deseo. Ella aún trataba de descifrar qué era lo más alucinante de todo eso, el que se los haya comprado o que sin dudar se haya ofrecido para ser quien tuviera el _honor_ de pintarla.

Un cómodo silencio apareció de nuevo y ella no pudo evitar llenarlo de nuevo con tarareos improvisados. Kurt sonrió y se alejó un poco para hacer su característico movimiento de hombros, a veces era demasiado adorable.

3 semanas habían pasado desde que comenzaron a salir pero para Blayne ya era como toda una eternidad. Pequeñas acciones como tomarse de las manos, miradas robadas o incluso los tímidos besos, cuando estaban a solas, eran acciones tan correctas y extrañas a la vez. Cada cosa se sentía tan infinitamente familiar. Claro, los besos aún son territorio desconocido y no es que Kurt sea un experto pero ella lo veía como tal cada que los buscaba profundizar. No mentiría, le gustaban y de hecho provocan una sensación ya conocida en su vientre pero ese era su gran problema. Inevitablemente su cuerpo reaccionaba y eso no le gustaba, todo se sentía sumamente incómodo dentro de ella.

Adora a Kurt por tratar de entender pero a veces todo se volvía un poco contradictorio, después de todo él aún se siente atraído por los chicos. Blayne sabe que hasta cierto punto podría vivir con lo que tiene entre sus piernas, una operación de reasignación sonaba un poco aterradora y costosa por el momento. Pero aún así había días en los que se levantaba deseando más que nada una anatomía diferente y ahí era cuando la gran cuestión cruzaba su mente, ¿Kurt seguiría atraído a ella si su cuerpo fuera distinto?

No tiene el valor de preguntar porque le aterran las palabras que podría escuchar, así que la respuesta es incierta. Tal vez la cirugía no suene en este momento tentadora para Blayne pero ciertamente se quiere someter a la terapia hormonal y con eso obviamente espera algunos cambios. Quiere pensar con toda su alma que eso es lo que menos le importa a Kurt, a pesar de todo, le ha repetido constantemente que está con _la linda chica de cabello rizado que lo gelifica a diario._ Pero la posibilidad de que mantenga su interés en ella solo por lo que tiene entre las piernas le asusta, porque entonces cuando _la linda chica_ decida hacer cambios en su cuerpo, ¿seguirá ahí?

No lo culparía. Él no está obligado a sentirse atraído a ella y lo entendería completamente. Sonaba sencillo en su cabeza, lo único que impedía que tomara una actitud similar era su parte egoísta. Todos quieren que esa persona vea más allá de una apariencia, en este caso, anatomía, y Blayne realmente quiere que Kurt sienta interés independientemente de lo que él imagina hay debajo de su ropa.

Todo ha sido maravilloso y verdaderamente no le gusta pensar en eso mucho. Sabe que lo está postergando y que de todas formas lo tendrán que hablar en algún momento, pero solo quiere disfrutar pequeños momentos como este en los que se puede olvidar por completo de cualquier otra cosa que no sea el chico frente suyo.

— ¿Estás segura que volverás a casa? — Kurt pregunta al aire y Blayne sonríe al verlo tan concentrado con su lengua rosada de fuera. Ocasiones así borraban cualquier inseguridad viviendo en su mente.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? — Ella lo mira a sabiendas de que totalmente tiene idea sobre lo que le está hablando. — Rachel me pidió que volviera el viernes para hablar sobre ti, hicimos un trato, ¿cuándo le dirás lo de Parsons?

Blayne sabe que Kurt la escuchó, literalmente están al lado. Pero él solo se concentra en terminar de pintar la última uña de su mano izquierda, como si su novia no acabara de preguntarle algo.

Con la noticia de su reciente noviazgo al parecer él no se contuvo y le dijo a su papá al instante que hablaron, convirtiéndolo oficialmente en la primera persona en saber junto con Carole. Pensó en preguntar porque no le había dicho a Finn pero la respuesta era bastante obvia, llegaría a oídos de Rachel y sin Blayne alrededor para detenerla, divulgaría la información a cualquier persona en su alcance. No era lo ideal pero que al menos apreciaba que Kurt hubiera tenido esa consideración.

Al paso de los días también fue inevitable que en Dalton no se enteraran, especialmente los Warblers. Wes, Nick y Jeff mostraban miradas de complicidad cada que los veían muy juntos y la avergonzaba bastante. Son sus amigos pero cada que hacían gestos de besuqueos solo quería descargar sus arduas prácticas de boxeo con ellos. Estaba feliz de que todos los creyeran la pareja perfecta, pero de nuevo ahí recaen todas las inseguridades de Blayne, eran la _pareja gay de Dalton_ y ese era el gran problema. Por eso mismo se negaba a que alguien más lo supiera aunque quisiera gritarle al mundo que Kurt Elizabeth Hummel la había besado.

Le pareció muy lindo que Kurt le contara a su familia pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo, volvería a confirmar el pensamiento colectivo de que es gay. Él comprendió su punto pero eso no evito comentarios de _¿Ya les has mencionado sobre mi?_ O _¡Seguro estarán emocionados de que sea conmigo con quien sales!_ Comprendía su emoción y eso solo los llevo al acuerdo antes mencionado. Ella le diría al menos a Rachel sobre su relación pero Kurt tenía que decirle que no iría a Nyada, ambos ganaban algo.

— La veré mañana en el Lima Bean después de la práctica. Conoces a Rachel, solo quiero un día más sin tener que esperar llamadas por la noche o mensajes tratando de convencerme. —Finalmente dice y suelta un gran suspiro antes de tirarse justo al lado de ella en la cama.

Blayne se toma un momento para contemplar los colores que adornan sus uñas. Rosa, amarillo, azul y verde estaban combinados perfectamente y, aunque eran colores aleatorios, le resultaba asombroso. Específicamente pidió esos tonos porque desde niña eran los que poblaban todos sus sueños y verlo al fin en realidad la ponía extremadamente feliz.

—Bueno yo la veré el viernes así que será en mí en quien desatara toda su ira. — Kurt se gira para mirarla con las palabras _Sabes que se desquitará lo suficiente conmigo_ escritas en su cara y de hecho tenía un punto. Mañana es martes y Blayne la vería hasta el viernes, era bastante tiempo pero no el suficiente para que ella olvidara el tema. Daba igual.

Decide olvidar la conversación, Kurt ya dijo que hablarán mañana y eso es suficiente para Blayne. Le sonríe al pálido chico frente a ella y se acerca en busca de los brazos, no más grandes que los suyos, para que la rodeen. Recientemente se habían dado cuenta que cuando se abrazaban encajaban como dos piezas perfectas y a Blayne le encanta eso.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt no la recibe con brazos abiertos y se limita a mirarla con expresión ofendida.

—No, no te abrazare. —Son sus únicas palabras y si Blayne lo conociera menos, pensaría que iba en serio. Para su suerte, ha memorizado los tonos de su voz y casi es inmune a los desplantes que acostumbra hacer. Así que solo bastan grandes ojos preocupados de cachorro pateado para que Kurt ceda y los una en un abrazo acogedor.

—Usas tanto esa mirada que algún día perderá su efecto y ya no más. — Susurra las palabras en lo que parece un puchero.

Ella sabe que eso no es cierto pero solo murmura pequeñas afirmaciones buscándole dar la razón, en ese momento solo existe el hueco del cuello de Kurt. Le encanta ese lugar, huele a jabón lindo y es tan cálido que solo quiere dormir.

Algunos minutos después, vibraciones en su mejilla la despiertan de su pequeña siesta desconcertando un poco el donde esta. Es hasta que las vuelve a escuchar que se da cuenta que es Kurt, ronquidos adorables de Kurt. Totalmente perdida entre las risas que suelta, ignora el frasco de vidrio sin tapar y cuando mueve sus piernas lo golpea, dejándolo caer sobre la colcha.

Aun inconsciente, se levanta para saber que tiro y finalmente lo ve. Presa del pánico y sin idea de que hacer, frota sus manos en la gran mancha mientras le grita a un Kurt muy dormido que despierte.

—¡Kuuuuuuuuurt, dejaste destapado el barniz!— Grita entre lloriqueos por fin despertando al chico que aún está bostezando.

— Linda, que sucede…— Blayne no se permite disfrutar el apodo porque una expresión de desconcierto se adueña del rostro de Kurt impidiéndole terminar. Sin creer lo que ve, se talla sus ojos aún adormilado y cae en cuenta de la mancha brillante sobresaliendo de la tela negra.

Ahora, ambos presas del pánico, corren por la habitación en busca de algo con lo que limpiar el gran desastre. Inútilmente utilizan agua, shampoo e incluso crema para depilar porque, según Kurt, recordaba haber leído algo así en una revista. Frotaron y tallaron pero nada sirvió.

Blayne se rindió después de darse cuenta que nada estaba funcionando y ahora yacía acostada en el piso escuchando como Kurt seguía tallando inútilmente.

— No servirá, ya déjalo. — Dice por tercera vez y de nuevo recibió una rotunda negación. — En verdad no importa. — Blayne suelta un suspiro resignada cuando no obtiene respuesta.

¿Cuánto llevaba en el suelo esperando que él la escuchara? No tiene idea, parecían años y ni siquiera la vista de la espalda de Kurt era suficiente distracción, en otro momento habría resultado alucinante pero ahora solo quería que en su lugar estuviera una gran sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Finalmente, escucha el estruendo del pequeño trapo tocar el piso y levanta la vista solo para tener en frente a un Kurt muy frustrado murmurando palabras que apenas alcanza a escuchar.

—Hey, de verdad no importa, no te preocupes. — Da un salto para estar de pie y se abre paso hacia él.

—Importa porque si hubiera sido algo mío lo más probable es que habría reaccionado con enojo pero tú…—Kurt la mira y le regala una media sonrisa antes de seguir hablando. — En ningún momento actuaste así. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar quitar la estúpida mancha pero no puedo.

Blayne puede ver la expresión impotente en su rostro y ahora se siente de la misma manera. La verdad era lo que le había estado diciendo los últimos minutos, no importaba porque solo es una colcha. Probablemente si se hubieran invertido los papeles estaría aún más histérica de lo que Kurt se mostraba así que podía entender perfectamente ese sentimiento de culpa.

—Creo que…—

— ¡Ya se! Podría arreglarla. — Interrumpe Kurt con un chillido y gran iluminación. — Tal vez no pueda hacer que regrese igual pero si mejorar su aspecto, o eso creo. — Dicho eso, comienza a quitar la colcha para doblarla sin esperar respuesta.

Un poco divertida, Blayne observa el repentino cambio de humor. Hace segundos parecía la persona más miserable que alguna vez hubiera pisado la tierra y ahora lucía tan brillante como una luciérnaga. Podía ver prácticamente las miles de ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Cuando nota que Kurt está tratando de guardar, inútilmente, la gran extensión de tela en una bolsa, quiere volver a protestar, decirle que deje las cosas como están. Pero antes de tan siquiera decir algo, piensa detenidamente; si ayudarla lo hace sentir mejor, no le quitara esa oportunidad. A su favor, ella quisiera que los demás tuvieran esa consideración con ella cada que busca desesperadamente tratar de complacer en algo.

Justo antes de que Kurt se vaya, cumple su promesa y le despinta las uñas con una triste sonrisa de parte de ambos al ver los colores combinados en el algodón. Ella debería de salir sin miedo alguno del qué dirán, independientemente de las razones del porqué lo hace y así con muchas cosas más. Debería, pero ese día no será hoy.

La tarde del martes Blayne estaba un poco nerviosa. Constantemente revisando su teléfono en espera del mensaje de Kurt en el que confirmara que seguía con vida y cada segundo que pasaba la asustaba más. Por eso, cuando vibró su teléfono, tardó segundos en tomarlo y leer el texto.

_Salió sorprendentemente bien._

No era la respuesta que Blayne esperaba pero le bastaba para seguir con su tarea de manera tranquila.

Resultó que Rachel lo había tomado bastante bien y su única condición era que mantuvieran en pie el plan de vivir juntos. Al principio se enojó pero lo comprendió totalmente deseándole suerte porque “En verdad eres una persona muy talentosa y creo que triunfarás en donde quiera que te desempeñen” _Sus palabras, no las mías_ , aclaro Kurt cuando recibió una mirada desconfiada de Blayne.

Ella preguntó tentativamente si había mencionado algo sobre su relación pero Kurt se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto y eso la puso de nervios por un escaso momento antes de que la sorprendiera con un casto beso que poco a poco fue todo menos inocente.

Era una buena semana.

El viernes llegó y mientras pacientemente esperaba a Kurt para que la llevara a casa, hizo su aparición con la colcha del barniz. Realmente fue una sorpresa porque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, vaya error. Ahora, círculos negros ¿bordados? Estaban en la mancha amarilla haciéndola lucir bastante bien en realidad. ¿Tenía idea de cómo le dio tiempo de hacer eso? No, pero estaba totalmente agradecida.

Con sonrisas en rostro y manos entrelazadas, salieron de la habitación en dirección al auto, dejando la tela cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama con la espera de ser usada de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧▽≦)


	15. Sin juzgar, hay un sentimiento de felicidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey  
> Toda la anterior semana fue un caos y esta igual, ya tenia el capÍtulo pero me faltaba revisarlo y cada que hago eso es como estar reescribiendo TsT Ayer ya no tuve tiempo porque fui a sacar mi credencial y aaaah odio al mundo. ＞︿＜ Pero todo normal, sigo actualizando los miercoles :o  
> Aquí está, ¡ojalá disfruten! (●'◡'●)

Llevan poco más de 10 minutos dentro del auto ya estacionado justo enfrente de la casa de Blayne pero ella no muestra ningún interés en salir. Kurt le vuelve a lanzar ojos con sospecha pero la chica solo se limita a acomodar su pajarita y sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando. Aunque Blayne puede sentir la potente mirada casi atravesar, nunca voltea a ver la expresión de desconcierto que seguramente adorna la cara de Kurt.

— ¿No quieres prender la radio? El top 40 de esta semana es fenomenal y seguramente alguna está sonando en este momento. — Juguetea con los botones hasta que finalmente encuentra una buena estación y la deja mientras tararea al aire la pegajosa melodía. Aunque no lo está viendo, puede intuir que Kurt está alzando una ceja, cuestionando las palabras sin decir nada y quedándose con la misma expresión de sospecha. 

Está consciente de su actitud, no es que esta sea la peor que ha tomado pero sólo está ignorando lo que inevitablemente está frente sus ojos. Todo el camino fue silencioso y eso le había dado tiempo para organizar sus ideas y prepararse para lo que le fuera a decir Rachel o viceversa. Lo había estado haciendo desde el inicio de semana, sabía lo que podía esperar pero apenas vio su casa toda confianza abandonó su cuerpo.

—Todo irá bien, si ella odiaba la idea probablemente me lo habría dicho, ¿no crees? — Kurt apaga la radio dejando que solamente sea la voz de Blayne quien rompa el silencio. Ella finalmente se resigna y lo voltea a ver.

Reconoce que él tiene razón, Rachel era quien le decía la hermosa pareja que harían. Así que de cierto modo su pánico era injustificado, o al menos ella lo veía así. Solo no quería escuchar las palabras _mi mejor amigo y mi hermano están juntos_ saliendo de su boca. Su límite eran los comentarios de los Warblers y era completamente distinto tener que escucharlo de ellos a alguien de su familia.

No quiere cruzar esa puerta para volver a oír una confirmación totalmente falsa.

— ¿Tengo que ir? Podríamos volver a Dalton y, ¿tal vez ayudarme con mi tarea? — Blayne tienta la idea con intensa inseguridad en un intento vago por salirse con la suya, solo para recibir una negación y sonrisa en respuesta.

— ¿Ahora quien debe recordarte las razones? — Kurt ríe y se gana ojos enojados sobre él.— A decir verdad, si me hubieras dicho esto dos días antes habría accedido pero ahora quede en ir a casa, extraño a mi papá y me pidió ayuda en el taller.

Aunque la imagen del chico manchado de grasa es tentadora, borra esa fantasía para concentrarse en sus palabras. Desde sus cortos 13 años siempre ha admirado al señor Hummel por la reacción que tuvo con respecto a la sexualidad de Kurt. Muchas veces ha oído de parte de Rachel o con las propias palabras de Kurt, que esa confesión los había unido más como padre e hijo, así que para Blayne siempre ha sido refrescante escuchar sobre su relación y el claro amor que se tienen.

A veces se sorprendía encontrándose a sí misma deseando algo similar. No es que no tuviera el amor de sus padres, ella sabía que aún lo conservaba. Pero escenas como aquellas noches en donde la arropaban con un cuento antes de dormir, susurrando cuanto la amaban, hacía que su alma pesara al ver una situación tan distinta actualmente. No esperaba el mismo trato, las cosas cambian y eso lo tiene claro, pero quería tener presente consigo aquel sentimiento del que muchas veces dudaba. Después de todo, no sabía si fue ella quien se cerró o ellos los que se alejaron, lo único claro es que extraña muchísimo esas palabras que bastaban para llenarla de alegría y hacerla descansar bien.

Ella busca ese amor de vuelta, besos en la mejilla y cálidas palabras que le recordaran que no estaba sola por parte de su familia.

—Por cierto. — La suave voz de Kurt apenas se logra registrar en Blayne dentro de todo su mar de pensamientos. — ¿De nuevo tienes problemas con tu tarea? — A pesar de la confusión y la duda, tiene que admitir que eso en particular le causó gracia.

—Quizás es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos.

—O para estresarme, eres buena en eso. — Blayne se muestra ofendida hasta que nota la gran sonrisa de Kurt y, aunque odia a veces las bromas de ese tipo, sabe que esa no es su intención.

Finalmente, Kurt toma la iniciativa de salir del auto y Blayne termina imitándolo con una última expresión de súplica que no servirá nada.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayudarme con mi tarea? Prometo no ser insufrible, quizás podría acompañarte con tu papá y….

—Oh Blayne espera, no eres insufrible. —Kurt la interrumpe mientras toma ambas manos que están inexplicablemente frías. — Tú hermana tal vez, pero tú no. — Blayne le muestra ojos brillantes y se pone de puntitas para depositar un diminuto beso en los labios ya entreabiertos.

Su pequeña muestra de afecto no dura más que segundos.

— ¡¿Kurt y Blaine están saliendo?! — Alguien chilla e inmediatamente los dos chicos se separan poniendo una considerable distancia entre ellos temiendo cualquier acción.

En frente suyo, no muy lejos de la entrada de su casa, se encontraba Tina mirándolos con indignación, Mercedes sorprendida y Rachel con amor. Es ridículo pero ambos sueltan un gran suspiro de algo parecido al alivio.

— ¡Blainey! Creí que éramos amigos. — Tina habla acercándose a una muy apenada y confundida cabeza rizada quien no tiene palabras.

—Eso va para ti también, no te salvas. — Mercedes apunta hacia la dirección de Kurt, quien está igual de nervioso retorciendo entre sus manos las mangas de su camisa. Alguien creería que sería incapaz de hacer eso con su ropa pero Blayne sabe la verdad. Aparte de que no es tan cuidadoso con su ropa como muchos creen, él ahora estaba preocupado, seguramente por lo mismo que ella.

Blayne suspira y toma las manos de Kurt ignorando todo el escándalo que están haciendo las 3 chicas. Él la mira totalmente preocupado, prácticamente pidiendo perdón con sus ojos y palabras que, aunque nunca salen de su boca, puede captar a la perfección. _Sé que no querías que nadie más supiera._

Sabe que no es su culpa, en ese sentido sería suya por besarlo pero aún así no se trata de encontrar un culpable. Ahora más que nunca cualquier miedo que pueda sentir se desvanece dejándola completamente en blanco solo para hacerle ver a Kurt que no importa. Así que, con manos temblorosas tomó su rostro y lo vuelve a acercar a un beso que es apenas un roce de labios porque él se aleja con cara de _¿Qué estás haciendo_? Pero al ver la expresión segura de Blayne se vuelve a acercar sin miedo esta vez, no prestando atención a nada más que la sensación del otro.

—Ve con tu papá. — Blayne susurra una vez que están separados.

Ella puede ver la incomprensión en su cara ante sus palabras pero solo niega con su cabeza diciéndole que todo está bien. Los dos saben que eso no es cierto, es alguien muy inestable y hasta a Blayne le sorprende la determinación que está teniendo en la situación. Puede tener la iniciativa en diferentes aspectos pero cuando se trata de tomarla con su vida, no es muy buena en eso. Por eso se siente un poco orgullosa de sí. 

—Cualquier cosa me avisas. — Puede ver que Kurt no quiere dejarla sola pero aún así asiente con una sonrisa no sin antes abrazar a su novia y despedirse a expensas de las súplicas de las chicas.

Una vez que el auto desaparece sin dejar rastro, voltea con expresión enojada para enfrentar a quienes tienen que ver en el caos que es su mente.

— ¿Las invitaste el mismo día que sabías que vendría? ¿Solo por eso me hiciste venir? Lo hiciste apropósito Rachel. — Normalmente Blayne no es alguien que se enoja con facilidad, pero cuando lo está, no es algo que pueda ocultar aunque quiera.

— ¿Qué? No Blaine, ni siquiera sabía que Kurt iba a traerte. — Una expresión de confusión se instala en Rachel. Tina y Mercedes se ven incomodas, ninguna dice nada. Así que, aún enojada y sin verlas a los ojos, se dirige a la casa azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que puede.

Sus ojos pican por lágrimas que quieren salir pero se niega a llorar, toda la situación resulta totalmente innecesaria. Quiere salir y disculparse pero su enojo se lo impide. Siempre es alguien neutral, los demás son los que pierden el control, ella no.

Por un momento teme la presencia de sus padres, la posibilidad de que hayan escuchado las voces de afuera la está matando porque cree que eso definitivamente no lo podría enfrentar sola.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?— Dice con voz fuerte esperando recibir respuesta pero no la hay. Una parte de ella se siente aliviada y otra decepcionada.

Sube las escaleras corriendo y se encierra en el único espacio capaz de calmar la ira dentro, su cuarto. Se quita sus zapatos y se acuesta en la cama envolviendo su cuerpo con simples sábanas blancas y extrañamente se encuentra deseando estar en Dalton con una cama que ya ha captado el olor de Kurt, que ironía. Trata de ignorar todo en su mente, no quiere pensar en nada.

Suaves golpeteos se escuchan en su puerta y paran entonces, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado mirando las estrellas pegadas en su techo. Se suponía que debían formar constelaciones pero cuando su mamá se fue para contestar una llamada y dejó a Cooper a cargo, bueno, el hizo lo que quiso. Durante años Blayne creyó que realmente existía una constelación que llevaba su nombre.

_Te lo juro Squirt, cuando naciste papá y mamá llamaron a la NASA para ponerle tu nombre a una constelación._

Lloro largas semanas cuando descubrió la verdad, ahora sonaba tonto. Debió haberlo adivinado en el momento que vio que dicha constelación tenía forma de una carita feliz, era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. También el hecho de que la NASA poco tenía que ver en todo eso. Cooper es un tonto.

— ¿Blaine, puedo pasar? ¿Estás despierto?— Nuevos golpes resuenan en la puerta y ella puede identificar esa voz como la de Tina.

Sabe que probablemente no venga sola, han sido 3 diferentes formas de tocar pero decide rendirse. No tiene caso y realmente no quiere quedar mal con nadie.

—Pasen.

Y como sospechaba, detrás de ella Mercedes y Rachel vienen pegadas todas con la misma expresión de preocupación. Cuando ya están dentro, Blayne se zafa de las sábanas para unir sus piernas al pecho esperando a que alguna hable.

—Tina y yo ya nos íbamos pero queríamos disculparnos por lo de hace rato. — Mercedes es quien rompe el silencio con un verdadero tono de arrepentimiento. — Rachel decía la verdad.

— De hecho, nosotras llegamos sin invitación. Normalmente no la soportamos pero la queremos y solo queríamos sorprenderla. — Tina habla y puede ver como su hermana se muestra ofendida.

No hay ninguna señal de que estén mintiendo, sus palabras suenan genuinas y ahora se siente peor que antes porque la culpa la carcome por su reacción. Está a punto de disculparse pero Rachel se acerca a ella y se sienta en la cama.

—No te disculpes, tu reacción fue comprensible.No escucharias esto de mi pero las 3 hablamos de esto y ninguna espera una disculpa, todo está bien. — Rachel sonríe, Tina y Mercedes también. No ha convivido lo suficiente con Mercedes pero agradece que esté siendo tan comprensible.

—Gracias. — Dice desde la sinceridad de su corazón y les pide que se acerquen para rodearlas en un gran abrazo.

—Aunque nos alegra que finalmente estén juntos. Deberías haber visto a Kurt, era un desastre de suspiros por ti con todo y corazones con sus nombres dentro. — Mercedes dice separándose del abrazo y Rachel suelta una risa estruendosa.

— ¡Es verdad! Muchas veces lo atrape haciéndolo mientras creía que no estaba observando, era adorable. — Su hermana dice aún entre risas que se mezclan con las de las demás.

Tina comienza a hablar sobre lo escandalosamente obvio que era y la plática se vuelve amena sin ningún indicio sobre lo que había pasado antes. Le sorprende que no le pidan más detalles y eso la pone feliz por un momento hasta que se detiene a pensar y se da cuenta que probablemente Tina le preguntara en otro momento y Mercedes le pedirá todos los detalles a Kurt.

Pasa poco más de media hora entre risas e historias vergonzosas hasta que las dos chicas vuelven a repetir que ya se van al recibir una llamada del padre de Tina. Se despiden y cuando justo van a cruzar la puerta de su habitación, Tina se detiene para hablar.

—Por cierto, linda combinación de colores. — Blayne, confundida, inclina su cabeza un poco en señal de confusión. Aún sin asimilarlo, Mercedes le da la razón diciendo que combina con su tono de piel. Es hasta que Rachel habla que cae en cuenta de todo.

—Azul, rosa, amarillo y verde, creo que solo podría funcionar en ti.

Sus uñas. Las uñas de sus pies que no había despintado desde que Kurt se las pinto y estaban a plena vista. ¿Por qué decidió no usar calcetines hoy?

Como única evidencia de la inseguridad causada, quedan las palabras aún dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Ninguna nota su reacción y se van. Rachel las acompaña y le hace saber que todavía volverá para hablar con ella, después de eso, Blayne se queda completamente sola.

Eran muchas emociones y puede sentir ahora sí las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas perdiéndose en la curva de su boca. Su mente debatía, todo era un caos pero olvidando cualquier otra cosa que eso significaba o lo que sea que trataron de decir, ella estaba extrañamente feliz porque las 3 personas frente a ella no la habían juzgado con algo tan simple. Algo que le provoca el terror de ser vista por alguien más que ella y ahora Kurt.

¿Había posibilidad?

Blayne tiene muchas dudas y solo puede pensar _ojalá fuera así con todo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! c:


	16. Donde todo vuelve al principio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto me emociona un poco porque finalmente siento que la historia vuelve a adquirir un ritmo y lo que sigue me emociona aún más (≧◡≦)  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ♡

Blayne sigue particularmente atónita aún minutos después de que la puerta se cerró dejándola sola. Sabe a la perfección que nada tiene que ver que use barniz con el cómo se siente y su situación en general, pero el hecho de que se haya sentido tan natural la situación era casi como un sueño. Puede sentir todavía las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, aunque ahora no está segura de cuál es la emoción que las provoca, ¿alivio?

Por escasos segundos, el mundo, y todo en general, no pareciera igual de horrible ante sus ojos. Lamentablemente eso no evita el nerviosismo que atraviesa todo su cuerpo y corre por los primeros calcetines que encuentra para poder cubrir la colorida evidencia. ¿Y que si son pares distintos? Si Rachel pregunta, lo cual no cree, simplemente dará como excusa el clima helado de la noche. Después de todo, ya comenzó esa época del año en donde puede usar su extensa variedad de cardigans sin temer al calor.

Juguetea torpemente con sus rizos tratando de quitar el mayor gel posible, pero al ver que su hermana tarda más de lo que creyó, aprovecha y busca en su cajón por algún pijama. Justo cuando está terminando de ponerse el pantalón, alguien toca revelando la figura de Rachel igual con su ropa de dormir. Ambas sonríen a medias y nota que sus manos están ocupadas por tazas humeantes de lo que adivina podría ser té por el cómo huele, así que inmediatamente toma la que dice _Bee_ con cuidado de no quemarse. Si, está consciente de la originalidad pero de pequeña era toda una sensación poder personalizar cualquier cosa que pudiera a su paso.

Miran alrededor tratando de encontrar el lugar para sentarse hasta que se terminan acomodando en la cama una en frente de la otra y Blayne no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. Su cama, que definitivamente es individual, es más grande que la que tiene en Dalton donde apenas caben ella y Kurt. De hecho, todavía no está segura de cómo permanecieron ilesos sin que ninguno cayera al piso esa vez que se quedó en su cuarto.

Escucha como Rachel sorbe de su té, de manera algo escandalosa, y abandona sus vagos pensamientos para imitarla con el único fin de hacer algo. Nunca ha sido incómodo hablar sobre cosas entre ellas, de hecho, son muy unidas y eso fue precisamente la razón que la motivó a contarle sobre su relación con Kurt. Pero ahora se siente un silencio abrumador el cual ninguna sabe cómo llenar y simplemente está como excusa la bebida caliente en sus tazas. Están conscientes de que no es eterno, en cualquier momento se acabara pero parece que ambas solo quieren más tiempo para pensar en el que dirán.

Finalmente, y sin darse cuenta, Blayne termina el té y está segura de que suelta un chillido de asombro porque Rachel levanta la vista para verificar si está bien. Un poco apenada deja el traste en su mesita de noche y su hermana se levanta para hacer lo mismo. Ahora, en la cama y sin ninguna excusa presente para evitar hablar, se hace más evidente la incomodidad que llena el aire desde los últimos minutos.

De todas formas, el silencio no dura mucho porque Rachel termina hablando, tomando por sorpresa a Blayne con su pregunta.

— ¿Kurt es bueno?—

Ella había imaginado las posibles preguntas y lo que sea que a su hermana se le ocurriera para decirle, pero en ningún momento pensó que la cuestión sería sobre si Kurt estaba siendo bueno. Es su mejor amigo, ¿por qué tener la duda?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Rachel se muerde los labios y se acomoda ahora al lado de Blayne.

—Suena tonto pero eres mi hermano y creo que siempre irás antes que cualquier amigo, a menos que hagas algo malo, claro. — Blayne la ve con una extensa sonrisa y está a punto de decirle lo mismo pero Rachel ríe. — Aunque no creo que seas capaz de dañar a alguien con los ojos de perrito pateado que te cargas.

Blayne puede soportar que la comparen constantemente, toda su vida ha escuchado ese tipo de comentarios pero ella se ha visto al espejo y no entiende de dónde sacan las conclusiones. Pone su mejor cara triste, feliz e incluso emocionada y nada, no ve un cachorro ni sus ojos resplandeciendo como rayos de luz. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la frecuencia con la que los hacía hasta que Kurt lo mencionó y bueno, Blayne lo ha estado usando a su favor últimamente con él.

—Lo que quiero decir. — Rachel la trae de vuelta a la conversación. — Solo deseo que seas feliz, realmente feliz. Sabes que hable con Kurt y no soy nadie para opinar de su relación, no soy papá ni mamá como para darte sermones. Pero sabes que en cualquier momento estoy para ti y, aunque Kurt es mi mejor amigo, no dudaría en defenderte si se llegara a sobrepasar contigo o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Sabes? Aún tienes 15 y…—

—Cumpliré los 16 muy pronto y solo déjame recordarte que nuestros papás me han dicho que soy más consciente de lo que hago que tú y Cooper juntos. Además, acabas de decir hace segundos que no eras quien para sermonearme. — Blayne la interrumpe porque sobre todas las cosas, no quiere que su hermana le hable sobre ese tipo de cosas. Apenas lleva un mes saliendo con Kurt, ¿qué cree que hacen?

—Lo sé lo sé, solo creo que es importante hablar de ello.

—No creo que seas la adecuada para hablarme sobre eso, señorita _perdí mi virginidad con Finn_ hace menos de una semana. —Claramente no debió sacar esa carta por la expresión de asombro y mejillas rosadas de Rachel. Es un golpe bajo y de hecho no tiene nada de malo, solo quiere hacerla callar. Definitivamente no quiere hablar sobre los aspectos sexuales inexistentes en su temprana relación con ella.

— ¡Es diferente! Tenía que interpretar a María, Mercedes lo haría en unos días, ¡debía dar mi mejor actuación! Aunque al final todo resultó maravilloso y…— Rachel detiene su inesperado discurso al darse cuenta que se estaban desviando y se vuelve a sonrojar. — De acuerdo, entiendo el punto. Dejémoslo así, cualquier cosa que pase, puedes venir a mí. Estoy feliz por ustedes.

Blayne quiere decirle que no cree posible en ningún escenario que Kurt se atreva a lastimarla. Después de toda la verdad oculta y el apoyo brindado, ha sido verdaderamente la persona más comprensible. O al menos eso quiere pensar. Siempre tuvo sus dudas sobre lo que le podría decir una vez que todo fuera revelado y ahora que eso había sido superado, nunca se puso a pensar que Kurt podría tomar una actitud fuera de lugar después. Quiere creer que conoce a Kurt al menos lo suficiente como para tener una opinión establecida. Aunque de igual manera el nuevo escenario a pensar le aterra porque literalmente las razones aumentan y no necesariamente tendrían que ver con el hecho de que es una chica.

— ¡Ves, lo estás haciendo de nuevo!— Rachel chilla risueña y le arroja una almohada. Blayne suelta un gran suspiro y ríe para aventarla de regreso sabiendo que eso desencadenara una reñida pelea. Ella no es una experta en relaciones pero sabe que es normal que las parejas a veces tengan problemas, todo no puede ser simplemente perfecto. Apenas van comenzando y no puede desconfiar de algo que todavía no sucede, las relaciones se basan precisamente en eso y decide confiar en Kurt.

Después de su corta pelea de almohadas, ganada por Rachel debido a su brusquedad y un golpe en la cabeza a Blayne con su codo, terminan acostadas en la cama contemplando las estrellas pegadas en el techo.

— ¿Le piensas decir a papá y mamá? ¿Cooper? — Su hermana pregunta apenas conteniendo el gran bostezo que le sigue.

—Todavía no. Quiero…quiero tener tiempo para pensar en qué diré. — Dice en casi un susurro. Blayne no quiere hablar de eso, sigue sin saber qué hacer con la verdad y por el momento no necesita ese recordatorio. 

Sabe que Rachel la cuestionara, así que antes de que hable, suelta la cuestión que ha estado rondando en su cabeza desde que entró a la casa. 

— ¿Dónde están? Creí que no tenían viajes hasta el próximo año. — Para suerte de Blayne, su hermana está lo suficientemente cansada para protestar.

— ¡Fue de imprevisto! Hoy por la mañana me despertó papá para decirme que saldrían, no recuerdo a donde dijo que iban pero se supone que regresan mañana a primera hora. — La voz de su hermana se escucha cada vez más baja a medida que habla y para al final se vuelve un suave susurro.

Blayne reprime una risita ante la situación frente suyo y quiere verificar si esta tan dormida como parece. Pero justo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, se plantea su acto y decide dejarla dormir porque nadie quiere una Rachel enojada y mucho menos una Rachel enojada y con sueño. No tiene el animo para enfrentar eso, solo la dejara dormir en su cama.

Ella igual está sintiendo sueño y sabe que no durará mucho hasta que igual caiga rendida como Rachel, así que se dispone a buscar unas pantuflas, recoge las tazas sobre la madera y va directo hacia las escaleras. Blayne siempre ha sido una miedosa, aún le aterra la oscuridad y, aunque ya no cree en el monstruo que aparecía en la caja de cereal, todavía le da pavor vagar sola por la noche en su casa. Para su desgracia y suerte, esto mismo le permite correr hacia la cocina sin preocuparse por lo ridícula que seguramente se ve. Al momento en el que llega, apenas es cuidadosa con las tazas dejándolas sobre el fregadero y corre de regreso a su habitación. Normalmente las lavaría, pero no está dispuesta a pasar más de 5 segundos abajo con la silenciosa oscuridad.

Se lava los dientes y retira el exceso de gel en su cabello, contemplando cómo está un poco más largo que de costumbre y no puede evitar sonreír. Cuando ya está lista y preparada para dormir al lado de su hermana, recuerda de golpe el supuesto mensaje que le enviaría a Kurt para hacerle saber cómo había ido todo. Checa la hora y aunque ya son poco más de las 12, envía el texto.

_Todo salió mejor de lo que pensé. Ya voy a dormir, dulces sueños :)_

Antes de apagar la luz, su teléfono vibra y una sonrisa con adormilada se instala en su cara al leerlo.

_Es un gran alivio. Estamos viendo una película, a elección de Finn, así que no estoy cerca de ir a dormir pero gracias ;) Ojala sueñes conmigo linda._

Finalmente, Blayne se permite disfrutar el pequeño apodo y cualquier otra cosa se desvanece, dejando como único pensamiento a su novio antes de dormir.

Pequeñas luces inundan su sueño durante la noche. No está Kurt presente en ellos pero sí una larga cabellera rizada que luce dando vueltas infinitas.

Cuando llega la mañana con los pájaros cantando y la luz del sol entrando por las suaves cortinas, Blayne no quiere levantarse. Siente que Rachel se para y alcanza a oír su voz, pero no distingue ninguna palabra. Escucha como baja las escaleras y se prepara para dormir de nuevo, hace frío y ella solo quiere estar debajo del calor de las cobijas.

— ¡Blayne, Cooper está aquí con papá y mamá! — Rachel grita desde lejos. De nuevo escucha pasos en la escalera y siente unas manos sacudiéndola de un lado a otro.

Por segundos, Blayne no entiende la emoción. Cooper, ¿qué tiene que ver su hermano con dormir? Ignora las palabras de Rachel, sintiendo como de nuevo esta cayendo dormida hasta que une los puntos. Cooper, que vive en Los Ángeles, está aquí, en casa.

Su hermano a veces es insoportable, Blayne no lo soporta la mayoría del tiempo pero lo ama. Desde hace meses que no lo ve y no puede ocultar su emoción cuando salta de la cama y corre escaleras abajo dejando a su hermana atrás.

— ¡Squirt, estás aquí!— Cooper gritó al verla.

Blayne detesta ser llamada así. Está a punto de detener su paso hasta que ve como él extiende sus brazos en una clara señal y ella solo se apresura más hasta llegar con su hermano. Cooper ríe y ella solo lo abraza más fuerte.

— ¿Papá y mamá te recogieron? ¿Por eso se fueron?— Rachel grita con un claro signo de felicidad desde atrás.

—Sí, les hable un día antes y por suerte decidieron ir. Al final acordamos que sería sorpresa.

— ¿Eso significa que te quedaras al menos hasta navidad? — Pregunta esperanzada mientras se aleja de su hermano para verlo a la cara.

Cooper se prepara para hablar pero la voz de su papá llega antes.

—De hecho, se está quedando indefinidamente hasta que “los grandes directores de Hollywood se den cuenta que están desperdiciando a su más grande actor” — La risa de su mamá se escucha desde afuera de la casa e inevitablemente todos se ríen excepto Cooper.

—Para su información, hice una audición y solo espero mi gran llamada, estoy seguro que conseguiré el papel. — Su hermano dice triunfante y por un momento Blayne y Rachel se ven realmente asombradas.

—No, estoy segura de que cuando nos llamaste dijiste exactamente lo que dijo tu padre. — Pam entra a la casa con una sonrisa comprensiva, Cooper cambia su expresión.

— Mi último comercial fracaso pero estoy casi seguro de que me darán ese papel, es mi última oportunidad. — Cooper se abraza a sí mismo y todos al mismo tiempo corren hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Lo conseguirás. — Rachel susurra y la familia le da la razón.

Blayne no está feliz por la falta de trabajo para Cooper y desea con toda su alma que consiga el papel. Pero por el momento le alegra su regreso a casa justo a una semana de comenzar las vacaciones. A veces es un engreído pero realmente adora a su hermano mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ●'◡'●


	17. Insistir no lo hará mejorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente siento que en lugar de solo revisar los capítulos los reescribo totalmente TsT  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ♡

El resto del sábado pasa en relativa calma. Al principio, sus padres aparentemente no notan ningún cambio con la estancia de Blayne y es hasta que Cooper menciona a Dalton en la cena que caen en cuenta e inquieren sobre su presencia. Ella se extraña con obvia razón, porque ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

— ¡Bee es verdad! Tus vacaciones empiezan la próxima semana como Rach, ¿cierto? Ambos sentimos no estar para el día de acción de gracias. Pero para compensarlo, podríamos revivir nuestra vieja lista de actividades navideñas. — Su mamá da pequeños aplausos y se dirige a su esposo. — Cariño, ¿recuerdas cuando los niños nos cantaban villancicos junto al árbol?

Escucha su papá reír y darle la razón a su esposa mientras comienza una nueva charla sobre cuánto extraña las galletas de jengibre que Blayne hacía desde los 12, ganándose con ello la aprobación de toda la familia. Ella olvida su confusión por la clara ignorancia de sus padres y promete hornear cuando comiencen las vacaciones.

— ¡Pero no de pajaritas por favor! — Cooper grita con su característico dramatismo y las risas no se hacen esperar. Blayne lo extrañaba pero ahora que está de regreso recuerda más claramente lo fastidioso que es todo el tiempo. A decir verdad, le sorprendió bastante ver a su hermano de manera tan vulnerable, ella nunca lo habia visto asi. Aunque se ha mostrado bastante calmado a como estaba por la mañana, tanto que después de tener un debate civilizado con su padre, es capaz de dar consejos de actuación durante el postre y bromea con Rachel sobre cómo Broadway está muerto.

—Hase, si quieres triunfar, debes estar en Hollywood.

— ¡Cooper eso es falso!— Rachel se muestra ofendida pero Blayne puede captar como escribe cada palabra que sale de su hermano en un pequeño cuaderno que esconde debajo de la mesa y ella inevitablemente muestra una expresión fastidiada. Está harta de sus consejos porque realmente no los cree funcionales pero cierta chica a su lado sí. Parece ser que la lógica empleada es que como Cooper es el hermano mayor, tiene más experiencia. Y eso sería verdad si tan solo Cooper mostrará la madurez de un hombre de 23 años.

Después de hablar sobre planes navideños, potenciales carreras destruidas y de recoger la mesa, pasan su pequeña reunión a la sala para estar más cómodos. Pero al instante en que Pam y Elijah tocan el suave sofá, caen rendidos ante el sueño. Los 3 ríen y despiertan a sus padres para que todos duerman en sus propias camas. Había sido un día agotador.

Una vez que está en su cuarto cambiándose, la conversación en la cena vuelve a su mente. Le extraña un poco el ambiente tan familiar que se podía sentir y también el hecho de que su mamá quisiera hacer las actividades de esa lista que tenía ya varias navidades acumulando polvo. El comentario de su papá tampoco quedaba atrás, dos años llevaban desde la última vez que había horneado galletas y lo dijo tan fácilmente. Era casi como antes, vibras de cariño en el aire y aunque la había desconcertado, ahora puede apreciar la sensación de felicidad que la envuelve.

El resto de la noche pasa sin más. Antes de que se duerma solo hay algunos mensajes de Kurt preguntando sobre su día, recordándole que pasara por ella a las 6:00 pm y alardeando sobre su buen gusto.

_Papá elogió mi atuendo. Admito que era algo sencillo pero creo que finalmente le han servido todos estos años para apreciar la buena moda, estoy orgulloso._

El domingo antes del desayuno, Rachel se cuela en su habitación e insiste como si su vida dependiera de ello para que les diga a todos sobre su relación con Kurt.

—Es tu oportunidad, tienes todo mi apoyo y es seguro que adoren la idea porque saben que es un gran chico. — Al instante en que termina las palabras, y como era de esperarse, Blayne la corre.

— ¡Si vuelves a decir una palabra sobre eso juro que cuando seas famosa te describiré en todas las entrevistas como la peor hermana del mundo! —Suelta en un susurro amenazador y antes de cerrar la puerta alcanza a ver la expresión de pánico en Rachel.

Entiende que solo busca ayudar pero no se da cuenta que solo está empeorando sus nervios. Blayne sabe que en algún momento tendrá que decirles, lo tiene clarísimo y no necesita escuchar el recordatorio de Kurt y ahora de Rachel. Podrá quererlos mucho pero no entienden el gran dilema que hay en su mente. Aunque su hermana desconoce la verdad y Kurt dejó de insistir cuando se dio cuenta que eso la desanimaba, se sigue sintiendo aquella presión. No es tan sencillo.

Todo va relativamente bien hasta que se encuentran en la sala por la tarde. Se da cuenta que su familia nota algo en ella, o eso imagina en el momento que Cooper y su papá le mandan miradas cuestionando su actitud tan alegre. No es que crean que algo anda mal, Blayne siempre trata de mostrar un aura brillante a pesar de lo decaída que se siente la mayor parte del tiempo, así que su actitud no es algo por la cual extrañarse. Pero entre ayer y hoy había algo que se mostraba más genuinamente real. Una pura y verdadera felicidad que no pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Algo bueno sucedió en Dalton Blaine? — Pregunta su papá con verdadero interés y Cooper asiente fervientemente.

— ¿Un chico tal vez Bee?—Su mamá dice con picardía llegando de la nada y sentándose junto a su esposo quien se revuelve un poco incómodo en su lugar. Blayne no puede evitar sonrojarse con las palabras y la verdad tras ellas.

—Si Blaine, dinos. — Rachel se une a la conversación con una mirada de _esta es tu oportunidad_ y ella jura que podría odiarla durante toda su vida.

Si todo fuera diferente, si la situación fuera distinta y si ella fuera quien es realmente, todo sería más sencillo. No puede por todo lo que conlleva, no quiere que la vean como un chico gay que finalmente ha conseguido un novio. No quiere una nueva mentira.

Con su obvio silencio y mejillas rojas, levanta sospechas, provocando que ahora estén aún más atentos a cualquier expresión que haga. Puede sentir toda la presión acumularse porque claramente esperan que hable. A Blayne le encanta complacer a los demás aunque sea con cosas pequeñas, siempre ha sido así. Por eso ahorita, algo tan simple como no poder darle a su familia la respuesta que esperan, la pone mal.

Para su suerte, su teléfono comienza a sonar y, el ambiente que ella ya sentía pesado, se disipa al contestar y escuchar la hermosa voz de su novio.

Novio, Blayne aún no se acostumbra a llamarlo así.

_— ¡Blayne! ¿Leíste mis mensajes? Terminamos antes de lo planeado, entonces Papá y Carole salieron y Finn fue con Sam, no le veía caso quedarme en casa. Pensé que tal vez podría pasar y quizás ¿saludar a todos?_

— ¿En serio? Bueno, de hecho creo que sería mejor ir a Dalton de una vez y…

— ¿Es Kurt? ¡Hola Kurt! — Rachel la interrumpe y puede escuchar del otro lado de la línea la suave risa de Kurt.

— ¿Kurt? — Cooper se muestra claramente confundido pero lo ignora para concentrarse en su conversación.

_— ¿Es un mal momento?_

—Sí, uno muy malo. ¿Cuánto tardas en llegar?— Blayne susurra con cierta desesperación esperando que nadie más que Kurt la escuche.

_—Lo que tardes en salir._

Con lo dicho, Blayne corre hacia la puerta, ignorando las miradas extrañadas, y al abrirla comprueba que Kurt ya está del otro lado de la calle afuera de su auto. Ambos cuelgan y se sonríen a lo lejos aunque ninguno se acerca. Kurt levanta sus brazos en señal de pregunta y Blayne realmente no sabe qué hacer, ¿debería invitarlo a pasar? Es amigo de Rachel y de ella así que no sería raro, solo ella podría hacerlo incómodo. Suena tentador hasta que recuerda la conversación de antes y llega a la conclusión de que se trata de una pésima idea. Blayne solo le hace una seña con su mano para que espere y se siente mal por su decisión pero todo se disipa con la sonrisa y asentimiento de Kurt. Entiende que habrá otro momento y regresa a la sala con una gran sonrisa sin dejar rastro de la incomodidad de unos minutos atrás.

—Kurt está afuera y me llevara de regreso a Dalton. — Dice un poco avergonzada al notar la expresión de su hermana y la clara sorpresa de Cooper y sus padres.

— ¿De verdad? Tu papá y yo pensábamos llevarte más tarde después de la cena. — Pam dice con un poco de decepción en su voz. Por un momento considera la idea y de nuevo siente una cálida sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo, tanto que le invaden las ganas de llorar. Esto es a lo que se refiere con conservar su amor y este pequeño gesto es prueba de ello.

— ¿Kurt? ¿El amigo de Rachel va a Dalton también?— Cooper vuelve a preguntar confundido, pero ella está todavía demasiado ida con la idea antes planteada que no tiene cerebro para responder.

—Se transfirió después de lo feo que estaba todo Mckinley, está mucho más seguro ahí. — Escucha a Rachel contestar con un tono triste, no es sorpresa para nadie cuánto lo extraña.

Blayne está a punto de finalmente hablar hasta que cae en cuenta que de hecho, Kurt sigue allá afuera esperando por ella.

— ¿Tal vez me puedan recoger el próximo viernes?— Tienta la idea a sus padres con la esperanza de escuchar un sí. Quiere aceptar su oferta más que nada pero se sentiría mal por Kurt y cree que lo mejor sería dejar que ellos descansen, la noche anterior estaban exhaustos y hoy seguro no es la excepción.

Pam y Elijah se miran el uno al otro y asienten con una sonrisa en dirección a su hija. Claramente Blayne se sorprende de nuevo por lo grandioso de la situación y, aunque no debería de sentirse agradecida por el amor de sus padres, aún así lo hace.

Se despide con la promesa de ver a todos la semana que viene y corre al cuarto por sus cosas restantes. Justo cuando está bajando las escaleras, siente su teléfono vibrar, pero no contesta porque asume que se trata de Kurt y con eso apresura aún más su paso desconociendo totalmente cuanto lo ha hecho esperar.

—Perdón por tardar tanto, solo algunos inconvenientes. —Dice avergonzada una vez que está en el asiento del copiloto.

Kurt la mira sonriente y en lugar de aceptar su disculpa, se acerca lo más que puede y deja un suave beso en la mejilla de Blayne. Ella lo mira desconcertada pero solo obtiene una mirada llena de felicidad.

—No te preocupes. De hecho, casi al instante de colgar contigo, Mercedes me llamo.

Eso no la sorprende. Claro que sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano y al menos se alegra de que Tina siga sin mencionar palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Antes de que digas algo, no le mencione nada más de lo que obviamente ya sabe, aparte, me prometió ser una tumba. Solo me pregunto si era feliz y creo que sabes cuál es la respuesta. — Kurt toma su mano y la mira más sonriente que antes.

Si Blayne es sincera, se siente bastante aliviada por las palabras y el silencio de Mercedes. Está segura de que su relación sería una noticia que correría en segundos por todos los miembros del antiguo club glee de Kurt y exactamente es lo que menos quiere. Al menos estará tranquila sabiendo que no es algo por lo que se deba preocupar.

—Gracias. — Su voz sale en apenas un susurro.

—Bueno y ¿cómo te fue con Rachel? ¿Tu familia? — Kurt pregunta con un tono más animado y antes de retirar su toque para comenzar a manejar, lleva la mano a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

—Bastante bien si quitamos el hecho de que Rachel insistió todo lo que pudo para que les dijera a todos. — Escucha a Kurt soltar una risita de _ya sabes cómo es._ — Mis padres fueron a Los Ángeles por Coop y se quedará por un tiempo en casa.

Siente la mirada de Kurt sobre ella y por un momento se arrepiente de mencionar a su hermano. Todavía tiene recuerdos de cuando le apodó _el hombre más guapo de América_ y solo quiere enterrarse durante toda su vida. No quiere volver a escuchar sobre lo perfecto que es de parte de su novio, así que antes de que pueda decir una palabra, habla.

—Mi mamá y papá tuvieron una actitud diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé, es solo que se sintió como antes, ¿sabes? Siempre estoy pensando que tengo que hacer las cosas bien para merecer su amor. Nos alejamos bastante en un periodo que desconozco y el cómo actuaron ayer y hoy me hizo recordar lo bien que se siente recibir ese sentimiento. — De nuevo puede sentir las lágrimas picando pero esta vez no las contiene, las deja salir. No quiere llorar frente a él pero ya lo ha hecho bastantes veces.

— Oye, eres amada. — Kurt detiene el coche en una esquina de imprevisto y toma sus manos. — Tu familia te ama, hay muchas personas que te aman, nunca debes dudar de eso.

Ahora todo un mar se forma en sus ojos por las palabras de su novio y se derrumba cuando unos brazos la envuelven de manera incómoda por la posición en la que se encuentran. Intenta calmarse pero es imposible con el ruido de los autos pasando y el constante ruido de la calle; pájaros, personas hablando, un molesto pitido que no deja de sonar. Pero a pesar del caos en su mente, hay un gran alivio dentro de ella.

—A veces me es necesario escuchar eso, gracias, gracias, gracias. — Dice aun con toda la incertidumbre, quiere que sepa.

—No tienes que agradecer por eso. — Suaves manos pasan por su cabello. — Tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero mi papá ya te quiere por hacer tan feliz a su hijo. — Blayne no puede evitar reír entre lágrimas y de manera discreta se limpia algunas de ellas en la camisa de Kurt sin pensar.

—De hecho, te invitaron a cenar. — Las palabras vienen de repente y eso la sorprende tanto que su restante lloriqueo se apaga y se aparta del cuerpo que la rodea. Ahora es fácil deducir porque estaba de un muy buen humor.

Kurt parece notar su confusión y se apresura para aclarar.

—Obviamente es si tu quieres, aunque papá y Carole están muy emocionados de que puedas ir y de hecho no te tienes que preocupar por Finn porque no estaría y…

Blayne no lo deja terminar porque se abalanza hacia él para darle un gran abrazo. La idea de que la hayan invitado es tan irreal, ya los ha conocido antes pero ahora será diferente porque está saliendo con Kurt, no es solo su amiga. Todo va demasiado bien, sus padres, ahora la familia de Kurt y no puede pensar en todas sus inseguridades lo que podría pasar porque solo la invaden miles de sensaciones de felicidad.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Es un doble sí, un triple, cuádruple sí. Millones de veces sí.

—Pensé que te negarías, ya sabes…

—Déjalo así, mi respuesta es sí. — Blayne lo vuelve a interrumpir. No quiere pensar en todos los contras, solo abrazar por un minuto más la idea de una situación perfecta.

Ambos sonríen y Kurt vuelve a su posición para manejar. Durante el viaje conserva la mayor parte de toda la tranquilidad que siente, se promete no pensar en lo malo solo este día. Pero es hasta que checa su teléfono una vez que están en Dalton que toda paz desaparece y siente unas ganas inmensas de gritar al ver el mensaje de Tina.

_Blainey-days, tienes que contarme cada detalle sobre tú y Kurt. ¡Todo el club glee está emocionado por su relación!_

Con eso le es imposible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ●'◡'●


	18. El invierno adora estar azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiii aquí está ●'◡'●  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten!

Después del desastroso texto y para sorpresa de nadie, Rachel llamó a Blayne preguntando el porqué había dejado que Tina hablará cuando a ella se lo prohibió con grandes letras rojas.

_Tina, Blaine, ¿en serio?_

Por su parte, Kurt recibió miles de mensajes durante todo el camino hasta llegar a Dalton e incluso su papá le llamó para saber si le había dicho a Finn algo porque, aparentemente, tenía millones de dudas con respecto al recién anunciado noviazgo.

_Si salgo con Rachel, eso nos convierte a Blaine y a mí en algo así como ¿tíos?_

Todo el antiguo club glee de su novio era un caos con la noticia. Kurt le enseñó algunos mensajes del grupo que compartían y ciertamente eran muy lindos. Siempre supo lo cercano que eran todos ellos pero ser testigo de eso en primer plano, le lleno el corazón de amor y al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el pálido rostro de su novio al leer cada uno, solo decidió dejarlo pasar.

Claro que eso no impidió que le reprochara a Tina, la felicidad de Kurt amortiguó el duro golpe de realidad, ver sus lindos ojos y _Mira Blayne, hasta Santana está feliz_ , hizo algo por ella. Pero eso no quitaba sus inseguridades, realmente no le gustaba nada ser parte de la pareja _gay_ a la que aplaudían. No era lo que Blayne buscaba.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, pensó que quizás podía ignorar todo eso, simplemente recostarse y pasar tiempo con su familia que parecía querer recuperar los tintes de amor. Pero una vez que estuvo en casa y los días fueron pasando, parecía una eternidad. Era como estar atrapada en una realidad que no recordaba. Aunque en Dalton se refirieran a ella como un chico, siempre estaba ahí Kurt conociendo la verdad y tratándola por lo que era, una mujer.

Sus padres, Cooper y Rachel no sabían lo que Kurt, desconocían por completo la situación. Ellos no sabían cuanto la lastimaban cuando se referían a ella por _él_. Así fueran simples palabras, no la ayudaban.

Blayne había bloqueado en parte esas cosas en Dalton porque sino en cada hora del día no haría más que llorar. Se centraba en que era una chica y eso era lo que importaba, la opinión de los demás no. Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta en un lugar donde nadie la veía como tal, todo se sentía demasiado.

— _Bee, eres un poco pequeño pero no te preocupes. Dentro de algunos meses veras como terminas por desarrollarte y tus hombros se ensancharan. ¡Hasta podrías crecer unos cuantos centímetros!_

Ella no quería que su cuerpo siguiera en constante cambio. Hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió acomplejada por su altura pero después de darse cuenta que eso la hacía encajar de manera perfecta en el hueco del hombro de Kurt, le encantaba.

_—Los chicos de mi familia suelen ser altos, ahí está Cooper. Pero quizás los genes de tu mamá están influyendo más. ¿Cuál es la estatura promedio de los hombres en filipinas?_

Blayne no es un chico. No debe ser considerada como tal.

_—Squirt, ¿Cómo son en Dalton? La otra vez te escapaste pero apuesto a que hay chicos lindos, ¿cierto?_

No quiere ir a una escuela que solo refuerza la idea de algo que no es.

— _¿Crees que este suéter es un crimen para la moda? Tu lindo novio no me contesta pero eres gay así que sabes de moda, ¿no?_

Blayne no es gay y realmente cree que Rachel debería quitarse de la mente esos estereotipos.

Diario era lo mismo y por momentos extrañaba que sus padres estuvieran todo el tiempo en viajes, que Cooper viviera en Los Ángeles y a Rachel demasiado ocupada pensando en sí misma.

Las noches en las que lloraba antes de dormir habían regresado al igual que los viejos recuerdos de cuando era niña. Cada mañana al verse en el espejo no estaba segura de a quien estaba viendo, no se lograba reconocer. Todo se sentía tan mal y una enorme incomodidad crecía dentro de ella con cada palabra. Pero lo que realmente colmó todo no lo veía venir.

—Cariño, ¿no crees que tus rizos están muy largos? — Su mamá le dijo una mañana mientras lavaban los trastes. Finalmente había hecho sus galletas pero todos corrieron en el momento de recoger, quedando solo Pam para ayudar a su hija.

Blayne se tenso al escuchar eso y soltó una risa nerviosa esperando que cambiaran de tema.

— ¡Oh, ya se! Te podría cortar el cabello, tengo unas tijeras especiales y tu papá seguro tiene un juego de peluquería

Ella no se negó pero tampoco dijo que sí, solo le sonrió y su mamá lo interpreto como un acuerdo. Cuando Pam acabó con su parte y se fue, Blayne se permitió derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo los últimos 15 minutos.

El momento llegó, se sentó en la silla y esperó. Vio caer los rizos al piso, sobre la tela a su alrededor y todo se derrumbo. Podía sentir como se ahogaba, una sensación horrible en la garganta pero aguanto. No lloraría porque no sabría cómo explicar.

—Es increíble que hayas logrado peinarte esa cantidad de cabello con ese gel de ¿frambuesa? ¿Todavía lo usas? — Escucho a Cooper decir mientras se metía una de las galletas a la boca. No estaba de humor para responder.

Cuando su mamá terminó y le enseño el resultado simplemente le agradeció con una sonrisa que apenas llegaba a serlo.

—Gracias mamá, es un peso menos de encima. — Mintió, eso solo lo aumentó.

Corrió escaleras arriba directamente al baño una vez que terminaron de recoger el desorden de cabello y se encerró. No quería verse al espejo, sabía que no le gustaría lo que vería pero lo hizo y las lágrimas inmediatamente inundaron sus tristes ojos.

Estaba consciente que su cabello no era lo suficientemente largo y sus rizos complicaban un poco todo porque no se iban hacia abajo como ella quería. Pero estaba largo y a Blayne le encantaba retorcer el cabello entre sus dedos mientras pensaba y amaba cuando se bañaba porque se le creaba un pequeño fleco que adoraba. 

Lloraba por no tener el coraje de hablar, por no verse como ella quería y por lo que los demás esperaban que fuera ella.

Le dijo a Kurt todo lo que sentía y eso revolvió miles de sentimientos dentro de ella. Hay veces en las que cree que todo es producto de su imaginación por lo irreal que parece y no está segura de cómo pudo aguantar tanto sin el reconocimiento de alguien como Kurt.

_Tú sabes quién eres y por el momento eso es lo único que importa. Cuando te sientas lista les dirás y finalmente todos verán a la linda chica que siempre estuvo ahí._

Blayne anhelaba pasar las vacaciones con Kurt, quizás ir a patinar, tomar chocolate caliente o simplemente quedarse en la habitación del otro. Miles de escenarios podía imaginar pero ninguno era posible porque eso significaba que tendría que explicarse con sus padres y seguía sin estar lista. Por eso, con todo el dolor en el corazón de ambos, acordaron simplemente mandarse mensajes y verse durante el intercambio que harían antes de navidad. Secretamente, Blayne estaba muy emocionada por lo que le había comprado a su novio. Kurt iría a la casa de Blayne con una excusa y serian lo más cautelosos posibles a la hora de entregar sus regalos.

Para su suerte, ese día llegó y cuando el timbre sonó, ella irradiaba felicidad por doquier.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Su papá es quien le abre la puerta a Kurt y ella se acerca de poco a poco hasta que hace contacto visual con su novio.

— ¡Buenas tardes señor Anderson! Solo para saludar y…—Hace una pausa para maniobrar la pequeña bolsa que trae consigo. — Carole y yo hicimos algunas galletas de más y les traje algunas. Son de mantequilla, espero les gusten.

Blayne sonríe con eso. Recuerda exactamente el momento en el que le dijo a Kurt que esas galletas eran sus favoritas.

—Creo que de hecho ese sabor le encanta a Blaine, ¿no?— Elijah grita un poco hasta que nota a su hija justo a algunos pasos.

—Hola Kurt. — Saluda con una tonta sonrisa ignorando totalmente la pregunta de su padre.

—Hola Blayne. — Kurt le devuelve el saludo de la misma forma olvidando que no están solos y prácticamente se mandan ojos repletos de adoración.

—Bueno, pasa, hace frío afuera. — Aprecia como su papá les hace una mueca de confusión pero lo deja pasar, solo hay una cosa en su cabeza y ese es su novio.

—Kurt, cariño, es bueno verte. — Pam se acerca de la nada y lo abraza antes de gritar _¡Rachel!_ Con todo lo que puede.

No pasa mucho hasta que todos notan la presencia de Kurt y llevan la pequeña reunión a la sala. Admite sentirse increíblemente celosa de Rachel cuando ella llega y lo abraza sin la más mínima preocupación. Esa sensación solo aumenta cuando su hermano comienza a ser increíblemente insoportable con sus comentarios.

— ¿Aún tienes la canción de mi comercial como tu tono de llamada ?— Cooper le dice a Kurt con un claro coqueteo y nota el leve sonrojo en su novio.

La hace sentir mal porque Coop es un hombre y es una horrible sensación de impotencia al no poder ser así para Kurt. ¿Se sentirá más atraído por su hermano que por ella? ¿Un Anderson que si es un chico?

— ¿Qué tal un dueto navideño antes de irte Kurt?— Rachel pregunta de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Con una enorme sonrisa, tira de ella y Kurt hacia el piano.

Le toma por sorpresa ser considerada hasta que se da cuenta que su hermana solo la contemplo para que tocara el piano y debió sospecharlo en el momento que escuchó _dueto_. Aunque de alguna manera eso la hace sentir un poco mejor porque Rachel nunca había logrado aprender a tocar.

Siempre que toca el piano se siente viva, le encanta perderse en las teclas y tocarlas a su propia interpretación. Lento, rápido, tristeza, felicidad; siempre tendrá un significado distinto y le encanta. Ahora más que nunca, estando sentada en el banco frente al instrumento, sabe que su corazón está en la música.

Eligen _Baby it’s cold outside_ y todo va perfecto. Le agrada la forma en la que se mezclan sus voces y la manera en que la interpretan. Justo a la mitad de la canción, su hermana deja de cantar y Blayne detiene su toque con un suave roce en la última tecla.

—Se me olvido la letra. — Susurra para ella misma devastada.

Blayne considera buscar otra canción pero en lugar de eso, vuelve sus manos al piano y canta.

_My sister will be suspicious_

Para su suerte, Kurt la sigue y todo parece demasiado perfecto. Tanto que fácilmente se pierden en la melodía sin prestar atención a nada más que ellos y las palabras que salen de sus labios.

_Gosh, your lips look delicious_

Por lo mismo, no notan las miradas que Pam, Elijah y Cooper les mandan. Una mezcla de confusión se apodera de sus caras y se preguntan entre ojos sospechosos que es lo que está pasando.

La vibra que Kurt y Blayne tienen es extremadamente clara, pero nadie dice nada cuando terminan la canción y mucho menos cuando la niña de cabello rizado dice que acompañara al chico de ojos azules hasta su auto con la clara evidencia de una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

Todos menos Rachel los ven salir de la puerta con sus propias conclusiones. Saben que hay algo pero no comentan entre ellos, solo regresan a la sala como si su pequeña Blayne no hubiera estado coqueteando descaradamente con Kurt frente a sus ojos.

—Me encanta cada que tocas el piano. — Kurt suelta cuando están cruzando la calle, sus manos rozándose un poco más en cada paso que dan. Blayne solo quiere tomar su mano, abrazarlo y olvidar la posibilidad de ser vistos.

Una vez que están en frente del navigator negro, Kurt abre la puerta para sacar una pequeña caja con envoltura de bastones de caramelo. Blayne interpreta eso como la señal y le muestra el regalo envuelto con papel rosa brillante.

—Se que no es tan sofisticado como los que usas pero creo que es bastante lindo. — Dice mientras extiende sus manos para que Kurt lo tome. — Feliz navidad adelantada.

Kurt susurra _gracias_ con una sonrisa curiosa mientras toma el regalo y lo abre.

—Oh Blayne. — Kurt saca el pequeño broche de gato con las palabras _good luck_ junto con un pequeño corazón y pone una mano sobre su boca para evitar que su voz se eleve.

Blayne se permite sentirse un poco orgullosa. Lo vio en la vitrina de una pequeña tienda cuando acompañó a Rachel a comprar ropa y no pudo evitar conseguirlo como el regalo de Kurt. Es pequeño pero adorable y perfecto para la increíble colección de su novio.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Bromeas? Me encanta, es perfecto. Lo usaré sin importar si combina con mi atuendo. En verdad lo adoro. —Su novio gira el broche entre sus dedos con los lindos ojos más brillantes y suelta el suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

—Mi regalo es un poco sencillo pero hay una segunda parte que todavía no está lista. — Blayne le muestra una mirada curiosa y toma la pequeña caja preparada para abrirla.

—Espera. — Kurt toma sus manos impidiéndole despegar el papel. — ¿Puedes abrirlo hasta que estés en tu cuarto? No es nada malo, solo, ¿por favor?

La petición extraña un poco a Blayne pero accede, no sin antes darle las gracias con toda la sinceridad de su corazón. Se regalan miradas tristes y se despiden con un abrazo que no dura más de 5 segundos por el temor a ser vistos. A ambos les pesa un poco no poder expresar los sentimientos que se tienen en su primera navidad juntos pero esperan que el año siguiente sea diferente.

Blayne espera que algo cambie.

Regresa a casa y se siente súper afortunada cuando no hay nadie alrededor que pueda notar la caja que esconde en la manga de su suéter. Escucha que todos siguen en la sala así que corre a su habitación para poder abrir el ansiado regalo.

Su sorpresa fue, que al instante de verlo, rompió en llanto y ahora entiende porque Kurt quería que lo abriera en completa soledad. Un lindo moño azul delineado de rosa y bordado dorado con caligrafía perfecta _Blayne_ , en una de las esquinas, la esperaba ahí. Era precioso y todo suyo.

 _Aun con el cabello corto, podrías lucir cualquier cosa y ser la más hermosa._ Se lee en el pequeño papel aparte y vuelve a derramar más lágrimas mientras da pasos inseguros hacia su espejo para verse con el accesorio. No es como ella se ve así misma pero la hace sentir mejor.

Y de nuevo, por un momento, todo lo malo se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	19. Secretos con sabor a uva y fresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa, me tomaré algunos días para organizar bien mis ideas y terminar la tarea acumulada TsT. Así que si todo va bien, estaría actualizando el miércoles 13 de enero ≧▽≦  
> Entonces, si alguien me está leyendo, ojalá tengan una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo por adelantado c:  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ●'◡'●

Cuando su papá se detiene en el estacionamiento de Dalton, y mira a su hija con una sonrisa a medias, Blayne confirma todas sus sospechas.

Después de la visita inesperadamente planificada de Kurt, las cosas en la casa de Blayne habían tomado un giro extraño y hasta Rachel lo había notado.

_—Creo que tu numerito cantando con Kurt no fue bien recibido por ninguno de ellos. Cuando regresaste, todos comenzaron una incómoda charla que no llegó a ningún lado. Con decirte que Cooper me acorralo antes de la cena para preguntarme si Kurt salía con alguien._

Blayne no pensó que tomar el lugar de Rachel para terminar la canción provocaría algo así. Ni siquiera su intención era hacer de todo eso un coqueteo.

_—No tomes eso como otro impedimento para evitar decirles, más bien deberías considerar hacerlo pronto. Las miradas que se mandaron entre ustedes no fueron ajenas para nadie y estoy segura que en algún momento comenzarán a hacer preguntas si tú no les das respuesta._

Los días restantes tuvo la atención de todos cada que hablaba, como si esperaran que alguna información fuera revelada. En cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran, la observaban con ojos curiosos y oídos atentos, pero nunca obtuvieron respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Ella optó por ignorar las obvias miradas, así como el constante error de ser llamada por todos ellos como un chico. Pasó de largo las miradas en el espejo donde solo quería llorar al ver su reflejo y simplemente se repitió en cada momento sus propias palabras de aliento.

_Tú sabes quién eres y eso es lo importante._

Es así que, ahora con el reciente comienzo de un nuevo año, llega a Dalton con toda la actitud del mundo con la esperanza de olvidar lo sucedido en casa y encontrar la forma adecuada de decir la verdad a todos quienes la rodean.

—Gracias por traerme. —Blayne le dice a su papá con su característica brillante sonrisa y sale del auto. Originalmente Kurt la recogería pero ambos lo creyeron un poco fuera de lugar después de cómo estaban las cosas, ninguno quería recibir una oleada de ojos curiosos.

—Suerte con tus clases. — Elijah responde con un mejor intento de sonrisa genuina. — Le dices a Kurt que todos adoraron sus galletas. — Por su mirada, duda decirle que se han estado comunicando por mensajes y que, de hecho, eso ya se lo había dicho desde antes y solo se lo guarda. Su papá se queda un momento en silencio, como si le diera la oportunidad de explicarse y al no obtener lo deseado, simplemente arranca y se aleja.

Aunque se mantiene confundida por la actitud de su padre, Blayne no deja escapar el tiempo y corre hacia la habitación de Kurt donde ya sabe que se encuentra esperándola. Cuando llega y este le abre la puerta, se abalanza a sus brazos y lo besa tanto como puede aunque sea desordenado. Porque no importa que estuvieran a punto de caerse o que Kurt sepa a jugo de naranja, solo que finalmente pueden sentirse a ambos.

No sabe cuánto pasa y le importa poco al igual que las protestas de Kurt y los suaves susurros de _mi compañero no tardará en llegar_ , porque él tampoco hace nada por alejarse, solo se aferra más.

—Te extrañe tanto. — Susurra tratando de recuperar el aliento una vez que se separan apenas algunos milímetros.

—También, tanto tanto. — Kurt toma su rostro y los acerca de nuevo en un beso desesperado.

Dentro de la burbuja en la que están, Blayne se pregunta en qué momento sus besos cambiaron y desde cuando no hace movimientos torpes. Al principio no era una fanática de los besos pero ahora solo se pregunta cómo pudo aguantar semanas sin el toque de los suaves labios de su novio.

—Tenía una horrible envidia cuando veía a Finn salir con Rachel, solo deseaba que fuéramos tú y yo. — Kurt dice entre besos pero el momento se corta al escuchar pasos fuera de la puerta y ambos se alejan lo más que pueden cuando entra Dylan, el compañero de cuarto de Kurt.

Ambos ven sonrojados al chico confundido y Blayne se despide solo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Kurt y un saludo cortés a Dylan.

Es hasta que está afuera, caminando por el largo pasillo, que cae en cuenta que ella y Kurt nunca habían tenido una cita oficial como tal. La mención de su hermana saliendo con Finn le hace recordar las miles de veces que ella deseó poder hacer lo mismo algún día y ahora finalmente tiene su oportunidad.

Si al llegar a su habitación da pequeños brincos de felicidad al son de su tarareo, nadie la puede culpar.

En el transcurso de la primera semana, planea ideas, un itinerario imposible que empieza desde el amanecer y toda su mente está llena de posibilidades. ¿Tal vez podrían ir a comer? ¿Al parque?

— ¿Una cita? — Kurt pregunta cuando están en una reunión con los demás Warblers. Discuten sobre las regionales y un posible dueto entre ella y Kurt que, sutilmente, había sido sugerido por Blayne pero ella no le diría eso a su novio.

—Sí, estaba pensando en un picnic. Nunca hemos tenido una cita planeada desde que estamos juntos y yo solo creí que…

—Es perfecto, claro que acepto. — Kurt la interrumpe y toma su mano mientras le regala una linda sonrisa.

—Tortolos, esto es serio. — Wes les llama y golpea su mazo contra la mesa para poner orden. Blayne se avergüenza porque ahora puede sentir las molestas miradas de Nick y Jeff sobre ella. — Quedamos empatados con el club glee de Mckinley en las seccionales y no podemos permitir que nos ganen.

Con lo dicho, la sala se vuelve a llenar de gritos histéricos mientras Wes vuelve a chocar su mazo inútilmente tratando de calmar a los Warblers, Kurt y Blayne se miran entre sí y solo sonríen. Ambos quieren ganar tanto como los demás, especialmente Blayne después del mensaje lleno de condescendencia que había recibido de Tina:

_Blainey warbler, tu trasero es mío para las regionales. (Figurativamente, claro)_

Pero su espíritu competitivo no está al cien. Los días siguen su curso, las clases se vuelven un poco lentas sabiendo lo que le espera el fin de semana, va con la psicóloga, feliz por tener de nuevo alguien con quien hablar lo que a veces se calla y llega el sábado saludándola con su alarma a las 9 en punto de la mañana.

Aunque a Blayne le hubiera gustado preparar comida para ella y Kurt, no fue posible por las claras limitaciones de su habitación en Dalton, así que se tendrían que conformarse con fruta y algo que pudieran comprar en el parque. Se convenció que eso era lo de menos porque lo realmente importante era su tiempo juntos. Ella está segura que tendrán millones de veces más para salir y preparar comida decente los dos.

Cuando Kurt llega puntual a su habitación, la incita a ponerse el moño que le regaló para navidad y Blayne accede parcialmente emocionada.

—Creo que me lo pondré cuando estemos ahí. — Dice un poco nerviosa y él asiente mientras toma su mano. El moño no cambiará algo realmente grande con su aspecto pero de solo verlo la pone feliz. Está consciente que Kurt se lo regalo pero aún no sabe cómo se siente él con todo eso, es un poco confuso y si es sincera, no se siente confiada como para salir usándolo por los pasillos de Dalton. Podrá ser sábado y tener una política de cero tolerancia, pero no sabe cómo se sentiría si alguno de los Warblers la viera con él accesorio en sus rizos. 

Aunque, al momento de llegar, Blayne no tiene la opción de ponérselo. Una fuerte lluvia azota el pequeño parque y ninguno tiene idea de en qué momento empezó.

— ¿Estaba nublado cuando salimos? ¿Cómo no lo notamos? — Kurt detiene el coche y toma un pañuelo para desempañar su ventana.

—Cheque el pronóstico del clima para hoy y era soleado ¡No había señales de lluvia! — Blayne grita frustrada desde el asiento de copiloto mientras desesperadamente teclea su teléfono en busca de información.

—Te lo juro, iba a ser un día soleado. — Vuelve a decir al borde de las lágrimas en el momento que observa como Kurt ve con desagrado el agua cayendo afuera. Claro, ninguno lleva ropa abrigadora y como tal era imposible siquiera salir, obviamente tendría esa cara. No le gusta cuando va dirigida a otras personas y ahora no es la excepción.

Ella acaba de arruinar su cita.

—Lo siento.

Se encoge lo más que puede en el asiento hasta que Kurt habla.

— ¿Qué? Blayne, no. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Ella sorbe su nariz y solo niega con la cabeza mientras se limpia algunas lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter. Su novio le pasa un pañuelo y agradece en silencio antes de responder.

—Por arruinar nuestra cita, se suponía que…

—Alto. — Kurt detiene la disculpa de Blayne y la toma por los hombros hasta donde se lo permite el asiento. — Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú no arruinaste nuestra cita y quiero que lo repitas conmigo, ¿vale?

Blayne lo mira con sus grandes ojos suplicantes pero hace lo que le dijo y repite, porque ella no tiene la culpa. Eso estaba fuera de sus manos.

—Ahora, ¿nuestro picnic en el auto te parece bien? Podríamos pasarnos a los asientos de atrás para estar más cómodos o volver a Dalton y hacerlo en tu habitación, Dylan se quedó en la mía estudiando así que no es opción.

Espera ver alguna señal de molestia o cualquier cosa en la cara de Kurt pero no llega.

—Solo tenemos uvas y fresas. — Dice apenada, recordando la idea de comprar algo más al llegar.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que sobreviviremos con eso, ¿aquí o en Dalton? — Él pregunta de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa que Blayne no entiende y solo susurra _aquí._

Entre lo que se acomodan y sacan la fruta, notan como poco a poco la lluvia va disminuyendo pero ninguno dice nada.

— ¿Qué te parece un juego? — Kurt suelta de la nada mientras se chupa los dedos por la fresa que acaba de comer y a Blayne le resulta un poco graciosa la escena. Uno pensaría que Kurt es bastante limpio a la hora de comer pero cuando está relajado simplemente se deja llevar y le importa poco todo eso. A ella le encanta poder verlo así.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— ¿Tu color favorito? 

Con ello, le siguen 15 minutos de preguntas al azar sobre cosas que los hacen sonrojar y reír a carcajadas.

— ¿De verdad tu cuello es la parte más sensible que tienes?

— ¡No puedo creer que pensaras que podías volar con solo ponerte una capa!

Es así hasta que Kurt deja el envase con las uvas casi vacío y pone su mejor cara de seriedad para hablar.

—Dime algo que no le hayas dicho a nadie

La toma por sorpresa y por si misma parece algo sencillo pero no se le ocurre nada. Él es la única persona que sabe la verdad sobre ella y ese es su gran _s_ _ecreto_ , por así decirlo. Se queda algunos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente lo tiene.

— Se que no lo parezco pero soy mitad filipina. — Kurt la observa totalmente asombrado y Blayne jura que su boca hace una pequeña “o”. — Bueno, técnicamente mi familia lo sabe, solo no se lo había dicho a nadie. No porque no me sintiera orgullosa de serlo, lo soy y en verdad me encanta. No encontraba un momento ¿adecuado?

Y era verdad. Su mamá se lo dijo cuando tenía 10 años y aunque quería llegar a la escuela gritando su nuevo descubrimiento, parecía fuera de lugar.

— ¿Eso significa que Cooper y Rachel también son? Nunca me dijo ella. — Se muestra devastado.

—Oh no no no, yo soy la única. — Con eso, Kurt se ve aún más sorprendido que antes y Blayne se apresura para aclarar. —Somos medios hermanos pero ninguno de nosotros lo ve así y por eso no es algo que mencionemos.

Puede ver como Kurt quiere preguntar y decide ahorrarle esa parte.

—Es de parte de mi mamá, ella es de Cebú pero su familia se mudó para acá y trabajaba cuidando niños, así fue como conoció a mi papá y bueno, se enamoraron y aquí estoy yo.

— ¿Qué pasó con la madre de Cooper y Rachel? — Pregunta y ella se tensa un poco. No se siente bien hablar de ello.

—Es una larga historia, ni yo tengo muy claro lo que sucedió. Solo los dejo cuando Rachel apenas era una bebé de pocos meses y Cooper un niño. No hablan de ello y para los dos su única mamá es Pam.

Silencio. Ninguno habla y ella se permite tomar una uva para comérsela. Se siente bien finalmente decirle eso a alguien y no entiende porque antes lo consideraba fuera de lugar, es parte de ella.

—Mi mamá solía compartir sus diseños de ropa conmigo, dibujaba en sus cuadernos y me los mostraba antes de dormir. Recuerdo pedirle que me contara la historia detrás de cada uno antes solo porque muchas veces yo era el protagonista.— Suelta una pequeña risa y mira a Blayne directamente a los ojos. —Ella es la razón por la que comencé a interesarme en la moda. — Kurt termina con una gran sonrisa y ojos llorosos. Él casi nunca habla de su mamá pero Blayne sabe que la amaba y sigue amando con el alma.

Blayne aprovecha el momento y toma las manos de su novio entre las suyas. Sus vagos movimientos provocan que se caigan los dos frascos con la fruta, ninguno hace nada por levantarlos.

—Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Rachel. Te lo cuento porque confió en ti y parecía pertinente después de lo que me dijiste. Gracias por confiarme eso.

—No era necesario aunque aprecio lo aprecio, creo que es algo muy lindo. — Blayne le regala su más genuina sonrisa y Kurt suelta una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

— ¿Recuerdas la segunda parte de tu regalo?

Claro que Blayne lo recuerda, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Ella trata de asentir sin mostrar su clara emoción, falla. 

—Bueno, ahora sonará fuera de lugar y obviamente se que tú estás más informada así que espero no hacerte sentir incómoda. Pero investigue y hay una organización a la que podrías ir, apoya a personas trans aquí en Ohio. Aunque creo que se necesita la autorización de los padres o algún tutor pero quizás podríamos ir juntos la próxima semana. Claro, si tú quieres y te sientes bien con eso. — Kurt retira su mano de la mejilla de su novia y se frota el cuello un poco ansioso. —Se que no es un regalo como tal.

— ¿Hiciste eso por mi?— Blayne pregunta con el corazón queriendo salir de su pecho. No cree que haya escuchado bien a Kurt y necesita una confirmación. ¿Y todas sus dudas?

—Sí, ¿estuvo mal? Oh no, ¿estás enojada? Lo sabía yo... 

Blayne no deja de Kurt siga porque una expresión indescifrable aparece en su rostro. ¿Adoración?

Ella lo había buscado antes y recuerda a la perfección ese día. Sus padres no estaban en casa, Cooper dormía y Rachel había salido. En ese momento sonaba algo tan irreal, ¿poder ir? Parecía un sueño. Ahora, con Kurt frente a ella y mencionándolo, se siente real. 

_Te apoya_ _totalmente._

— ¿No te molesta? ¿Sabes en lo que consiste la terapia hormonal? ¿Y si decido operarme? — Blayne sabe que está pensando muy a futuro pero no importa, necesita una respuesta. ¿Su relación sobrevivirá al paso de los años? ¿Cuando se vaya a la universidad y ella se quede aquí?

— ¿Por qué me molestaría? Desde un principio te dije que eso era lo de menos. Eres una chica y estoy bien con eso, ya tuve mi propio debate, ¿recuerdas? — Ella puede sentir sus ojos picar y solo los cierra. Está segura de que ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que Kurt la ha visto llorando y no la quiere aumentar. —Blayne, me gustas porque eres tú, quien es increíblemente talentosa y tiene un pequeño peluche de zorro para a acompañarla en las noches. Créeme que poco me importa lo que tienes debajo de los pantalones y me emociona mucho que en algún puedas lucir como siempre has sido. Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer con tu cuerpo, todo está bien y no debes de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás sobre eso.— Termina pero ella no puede ver su rostro. Hay demasiadas emociones y todo parece demasiado.

Siente como su novio la envuelve en sus brazos y ella lo acepta gustosa. Finalmente puede quitarse ese peso de encima, a Kurt solo le importa que sea ella y la apoya. Definitivamente esta cita nunca la olvidaría. 

—Te amo. — Susurra en el pecho de su novio solo porque no puede seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos. Quiere gritarle al mundo, quiere que todos sepan. 

—También te amo. — Kurt deja un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Blayne y ambos se dan cuenta que es la primera vez que se dicen esas dos simples palabras. 

Para cuando están a punto de irse, la lluvia ya se ha detenido por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ♡


	20. Seguridad y confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, ojalá hayan tenido un gran inicio de año(✿◠‿◠ )  
> Estos días tengo muchas cosas que hacer TsT tengo un proyecto y no he hecho nada. :c Así que me tomaré estas dos semanas que vienen a favor de acabarlo porque estoy a dos de terminar el semestre. :o Entonces, tratare de publicar el miércoles 27, pero si me gana el tiempo, lo más seguro es que este actualizando hasta el 3 de febrero TsT Pero ya apartir de ahi volvere a ser constante c:  
> ¡No puedo creer que este sea el capítulo 20! Ojalá disfruten ♡

— ¡Blayne, ni siquiera hemos entrado a las tiendas que tienen ofertas! No puedes estar cansada. — La chica de pelo rizado mira a su novio con ojos entrecerrados y expresión confundida. Voltea a ambos lados antes de hablar.

—Solo dije que tengo sed, en ningún momento mencioné estar… cansada. — Susurra la última parte con temor a que alguna persona cercana a ellos la escuche. Un hombre bastante alto pasa a su lado y Blayne pone su mejor sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

En realidad, ella está agotada. Blayne ha llegado al punto en el que no le puede seguir el ritmo a Kurt cuando se trata de ir de compras y no tiene idea de cómo Mercedes y Rachel son capaces. Tal vez solo sea que llevan tiempo acostumbrándose, no puede pensar en otra razón lo bastante lógica.

—Te conozco, eso dijiste la última vez que vinimos con las chicas y después solo desapareciste para luego mandarme un mensaje diciendo _demasiado agotada para seguir._ No me engañas a mí, Blayne Devon Anderson. — La cara y el tono de su novio expresa un poco de frustración, pero ella solo puede pensar en cuánto le encanta como suena su nombre saliendo de Kurt.

Si es sincera, le sorprende la cantidad de energía que su novio tiene con la ropa considerando su actitud quisquillosa y algo malhumorada. Pero cuando lo ve comparando diseños, pensando en una mejor combinación o incluso bosquejando en su celular, se da cuenta de lo mucho que le apasiona la moda y le encanta poder presenciar eso.

— ¿Prefieres regresar a Dalton? — Kurt pregunta y le ofrece una media sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? todavía no encuentro algo lo suficientemente lindo como para usarlo en la cena de mañana.― Blayne lo mira totalmente abatida, jugando con el hilo suelto de su pantalón.

Cuando Kurt finalmente le puso fecha a la cena durante una práctica con los Warblers, ella no dejó de sonreír las próximas horas por ese simple hecho. Aunque ya ha conocido a Burt y Carole antes, esta vez es diferente. Realmente está muy emocionada y no quiere arruinarlo.

―Sabes que no se trata de eso y aún si lo quieres ver así, el suéter azul que escogiste antes es realmente bonito. ― Ella sabe que lo es, suéter bordado azul, ¿qué más puede pedir? ― Podemos regresar y aprovechar lo que queda de la tarde o tal vez puedes llamarle a Tina e ir con ella, la otra vez me dijo que dejara de acapararte. ― Kurt lo dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo y aunque ella aprecia el gesto, no es lo que quiere.

—No, me acompañaste aquí por mi cumpleaños y sabes lo mucho que tan solo eso significa para mí. — Blayne toma la mano de su novio con una sonrisa y lo lleva hacia una de las bancas para sentarse. — Solo que ya sabes, a veces te emocionas mucho con todo esto y tú ritmo se vuelve algo caótico.

Kurt se sonroja ante las palabras y cruza sus piernas en señal de incomodidad.

― A veces olvido que eres dos años menor, ¿te imaginas? En tres semanas tendrás 16 y yo 18 en cuatro meses. ― Blayne entrecierra los ojos y Kurt le pica la nariz para borrar esa expresión. Ambos ríen.

—Podemos descansar tal vez ¿20 minutos? Tomar algo y después seguir. Aún falta tu regalo, y si mal no recuerdo, me escogerías un atuendo completo solo para mí.― Nota como una enorme sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kurt y sabe que ha logrado su cometido.

Pasan por algunos locales hasta que Blayne finalmente se decide por una malteada. Kurt le regala miradas confundidas y _Blayne, la malteada de fresa no hará nada para tu sed,_ ella solo lo ignora y en su lugar, le propone compartir. 

― ¡Será adorable, como en una película!― Intenta convencer a Kurt con sus mejores ojos brillantes y aunque duda al principio, termina haciendo que acepte. Ella sonríe para sí misma porque conoce la debilidad de su novio por las cosas dulces y eso se siente tan íntimo.

Los 20 minutos se convierten en casi dos horas entre bromas, algunas poses tontas para fotos y anécdotas aleatorias. Cuando se dan cuenta, no les sorprende lo suficiente porque ciertamente les ha sucedido antes. Nunca se cansan de lo fácil que es perder la noción del tiempo cuando están juntos.

― ¿Sabes algo que nunca dejará de sorprenderme? Que todavía se produzcan los horrorosos suéteres que usa tu hermana, ¿puedes creerlo? Son un crimen para la moda. ― Kurt sale de entre los pasillos con una mirada de fastidio y le muestra, a opinión de Blayne, un suéter bastante pasable. Tiene un gatito tejido en el cuello y ella cree que podría ser algo que usaría, ¿tal vez tiene que ver con que es hermana de Rachel y por eso tiene ese _horroroso_ gusto? Quizás.

Se limita a asentir, para no decir algo equivocado, y su novio le vuelve a dar ojos de desprecio al suéter para después dejarlo colgado en el lugar menos concurrido del establecimiento. Blayne no puede creer la mirada tan intensa de odio que una simple prenda puede recibir de Kurt Hummel.

Cuando terminaron su no tan breve descanso, Kurt le dijo que esta sería su última parada y que como ahora era absolutamente lo que él eligiera, ella podría sentarse a esperar. Blayne no cuestionó lo dicho y obedientemente se sentó en las bancas dentro de la tienda a esperar el regreso de su novio con el conjunto de ropa.

En el momento que vuelve a perder de vista a Kurt, ella suspira y mira a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de estar ahí y saber que toda la situación realmente está pasando, no lo puede creer.

Después de su cita, _que no fue un fracaso_ , en palabras de Kurt, todo vuelve a cambiar. Ahora que Blayne sabe que no tiene de qué preocuparse por Kurt, las cosas son más sencillas. Que él la apoye activamente con su transición y las decisiones que está dispuesta a tomar es un peso menos de encima. Sabe que la parte difícil será cuando tenga que decirles a todos, especialmente a su familia, pero siempre es bien recibido un poco de apoyo. Saber que hay alguien ahí.

Así que, con una nueva confianza floreciendo entre ellos, Blayne le pregunto tímidamente a Kurt en una de sus sesiones de besos si podía usar el vestido que tenía guardado mientras estuvieran en la habitación. Él sonrió y entre besos le dijo:

_―No me tienes que preguntar esas cosas, tú decides qué ponerte y si estas cómoda, entonces yo también._

Desde ahí, su estado de ánimo no podía hacer otra cosa más que ir cuesta arriba. A veces se sentía tan confiada como para usar la ropa interior, resguardada y muy bien oculta, debajo de su uniforme de Dalton. Era sencillo y aunque nadie realmente lo sabía, la hacía sentir un poco más segura y cómoda en su propia piel.

Como prometió, Kurt también la acompañó a la clínica y durante todo el camino fue un manojo de nervios que no podía dejar de morderse las uñas. Cuando llegaron, efectivamente necesitaba ser mayor o ir acompañada de alguna persona a cargo de ella. Blayne ya lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera desilusionada. Quien hablo con ella le dio información útil y algunos folletos.

_―Ten calma, puede ser difícil decir este tipo de cosas a la familia pero recuerda que no estás sola._

Le dieron una sonrisa alentadora y algunos números antes de despedirlos. Blayne nunca había querido ser mayor con tanta urgencia hasta ese momento.

― ¿Qué te parece esta falda? La que tengo me queda demasiado corta desde mi último estirón. ― La suave voz interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos. Kurt regresa con la prenda mencionada en mano y se la muestra.―No la uso mucho ahora pero esta se parece bastante, ¿qué opinas?― Es negra como la anterior y aunque se ve bastante normal, sabe que Kurt la hará lucir como si se tratara de algo confeccionado para él.

― ¡Es muy linda! Ya quiero verte usándola. ― Ambos sonríen y Kurt le agradece en silencio mientras que con su otra mano le enseña la ropa que esconde detrás de él.

Sostiene una falda negra con pequeños lunares blancos, que seguramente le llega a los tobillos, y un suéter ligero blanco. Extiende sus brazos y lo toca, como si no creyera que eso haya sido escogido para ella y solo para ella. Cierra sus ojos y se imagina vestida con eso, yendo a la cena de mañana con un largo cabello rizado peinado en media cola y Kurt presentándola como su novia.

_―Sí, ella y yo finalmente estamos juntos._

―En verdad me encanta, es el mejor regalo, gracias, gracias. ― Salta de su asiento y lo abraza, esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello para intentar calmarse y dejar atrás sus pensamientos. Está feliz e increíblemente triste, quiere gritar y llorar, hacerle saber al mundo cómo se siente. Todo parece demasiado pero la suave respiración de su novio la relaja y finalmente no se siente al borde del llanto. Kurt la retira y mira a los lados antes de dejarle un rápido beso en sus labios.

―Vamos a pagar. ― Con eso, toma su mano y le da un fuerte apretón antes de dirigirse hacia las cajas.

Mientras están en la fila con 2 personas delante de ellos, cae en cuenta. Sabe que la falda no la usará más que en la soledad de su habitación y tal vez en presencia de Kurt, y aunque es un poco desalentador, le encanta. El suéter por su parte, puede pasar desapercibido. Ella había estado escogiendo ropa no lo demasiado llamativa por temor a que alguien supiera que lo que está usando es de _mujer_ y agradece que Kurt haya seguido esa misma línea. Hace sentir bien a Blayne y nadie sospecha. Puede ser ella, hasta cierto punto, sintiéndose cómoda.

A Blayne verdaderamente le gusta la ropa que usa, claro que están las excepciones, pero está segura de que al menos conservaría la mitad. En algún momento anhela que junto a sus polos y cárdigans estén lindos vestidos o faldas adornando su armario.

― ¿Saben que este suéter no es de hombre? ― Pregunta el chico que los atiende con una expresión indescifrable a ojos de Blayne.

Ella se siente empequeñecer, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo prohibido. Una mano la rodea por la cintura y voltea para ver a su novio, quien le susurra _tranquila_. Increíblemente, esa simple palabra sirve para volver a calmarla. Ella no está haciendo nada malo, no están haciendo nada malo.

― ¿Acaso importa? Tú trabajo no es cuestionar lo que decidimos comprar.― Kurt finalmente contesta con su tono molesto y la misma mirada que le dirigió momentos antes al suéter con el gato. 

El vendedor se sorprende y se abstiene de volver a hablar cuando nota las dos faldas. Les termina de cobrar y entrega la ropa en bolsa con su diálogo aprendido de memoria.

―Fue un gusto atenderlos.

Aunque Blayne sabe cuál es la opinión de Kurt con respecto a la ropa gracias a una conversación que tuvieron hace algunos años, no deja de sentirse un poco rara a veces.

_"La moda no tiene género”_

Y Blayne piensa igual, cree fervientemente que cada persona es libre de usar lo que quiera sin que haya ningún impedimento del tipo "eso no te corresponde". Pero, es inevitable que quiera usar ropa establecida socialmente de mujer para que los demás la logren ver como tal. Por eso, aunque Kurt la lleve como muñeca de trapo de un lado a otro, agradece su entusiasmo y el apoyo que le brinda, especialmente con la cuestión de la ropa. Porque él entiende lo difícil que es ser visto como quieres que los demás te noten.

― ¡No puedo creer su actitud! Esta era una de mis tiendas favoritas pero después de esto, juro que no volveré a entrar. ― Su novio habla una vez que han cruzado la salida.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia él y le sonríe.

―Gracias. ― Su respuesta no tiene sentido con lo que dijo Kurt y lo sabe. Ella tampoco regresaría después de eso y no se trata de generalizar a los demás empleados, pero ciertamente no le quedan ganas de volver a pisar esos pisos pretenciosos.

Kurt detiene su paso e inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha, claramente confundido. Blayne lo imita, tratando de aligerar las cosas, provocando un levantamiento de cejas y una profunda risa a su novio. De alguna manera, sin decir palabra alguna, él entendió.

Sus pasos son lentos al momento de dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento, son poco más de las 7 de la noche pero es como si ninguno tuviera prisa. Se toman su tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que me enseñaras como te queda la ropa cuando lleguemos, estoy seguro de que lucirás muy bien. — Kurt dice de la nada y ella se sonroja. Claro que se la probara y si Kurt quiere ver cómo le queda, eso lo hace aún mejor.

—Eres el novio más lindo del mundo.― Roza su mano con la de Kurt entre pasos y ella desea tanto poder tomarla.

—Y tú la más linda.

— ¿Squirt? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Blayne se congela y todo el momento se arruina, conoce esa voz. Tarda en reaccionar pero instantáneamente cuando cae en cuenta, pone una clara distancia entre ella y Kurt. Él se da cuenta y la imita. Sus manos se alejan de manera escandalosa.

— ¡Coop! Te pregunto ¿lo mismo? — Ella intenta sonreír y sonar calmada. Falla, pero su hermano lo ignora a favor de hablar sobre él.

—Mamá me dijo que buscara un trabajo temporal mientras estoy en casa, ya sabes, para que "haga algo productivo". Y un amigo me dijo que tenía algo para mí, lo estaba esperando justo cuando los vi pasar. — Pone una mano sobre su barbilla. Oh no. —Por cierto, Kurt te llamo ¿linda? — Señala a Kurt de manera bastante desagradable.

Blayne siente que se queda sin aliento y se aleja aún más de su novio.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no. ― Niega con la cabeza en repetidas veces, pensando que quizás eso le dará más credibilidad y en un intento de ganar tiempo. ― Estábamos hablando de nuestra letra. — Siente la mirada de Kurt en ella, fue lo mejor que pudo pensar.

Su hermano mira entre ellos con cara de confusión, claramente tratando de ver detrás de esas palabras.

—Entonces, tú tienes la letra ¿más linda?― Pregunta con su tono de no lograr comprender las cosas. ― De todas formas, ¿qué hacen los dos aquí juntos? ― Blayne ya no sabe qué más decir, siente sus manos llenas de sudor y su respiración va más rápido.

— ¡Cooper! ¿Algún nuevo consejo de actuación? ― Kurt pregunta, salvándola de cualquier otra cuestión.

―Oh, me alegra que preguntes porque en realidad sí. ¡Prepárate para que el próximo actor favorito de Hollywood te revele algunos de sus secretos!

Cooper Anderson es bastante narcisista algunas a veces. 

Después de 20 largos minutos de consejos bastante malos, que al parecer Kurt realmente toma en cuenta, finalmente se despiden de Cooper por la llamada que recibe.

― ¿Paul? Sí, estoy aquí, solo me distraje porque me encontré a mi hermanito. ― Hace señas de despedida y se va hacia la tienda de deportes que está a tan solo algunos pasos, dejando atrás a su hermana llena de dudas.

De manera silenciosa, retoman su camino hacia el estacionamiento sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando llegan al caluroso espacio y están frente al carro de Kurt, cada uno con la mano en la manija para poder entrar, ella habla.

― ¿Crees que alguna vez pueda decirle a mi familia? Que realmente entiendan. ―Susurra mirando a sus pies. No puede ver a Kurt pero inmediatamente lo siente a su lado.

La expresión de Cooper tal vez no significaba nada, no sabía de qué hablaban y se siente un poco tonta por pensarlo demasiado. Pero se imagina esa misma cara de confusión en su familia a la hora de decirles la verdad y su corazón se rompe. Ya paso una vez y no quiere que vuelva a pasar.

No quiere ser vista como un chiste, ella no lo es.

―Ellos realmente te aman. ― Kurt empieza.― Puede que al principio no logren entenderlo y tengas que decirlo más de una vez para que no haya malentendidos, pero seguro que lo entenderán y apoyaran.

Blayne siente que sus ojos pican por las palabras, verdaderamente quiere eso. No es su culpa que sea vista como un chico. Ella no decidió pasar por esto y mucho menos sentirse como se siente.

― Y si por cualquier razón no fuera así, yo siempre estaré aquí, recordándote lo valida que eres. ― Fuertes brazos la rodean y ella se deja abrazar, permitiéndose sentir el amor en un simple acto.

Agradece con el alma el apoyo de Kurt, pero la realidad de que él estará en la universidad el año que entra la golpea. Será ella sola contra una realidad que no soporta, donde no la ven.

Es la primera vez que Blayne contempla la posibilidad de decirle a su familia lo antes posible. Porque a pesar de tener el apoyo de su novio y creer en sí misma, habrá un punto en el que no pueda sola con toda la situación. Quiere finalmente poder ser ella con todos a su alrededor, aunque corra el riesgo de no ser apoyada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! ●'◡'●


	21. Pequeño golpe de realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmenteeee (✿◠‿◠)  
> Siento que ha pasado una eternidad TsT pero ahora si a partir de ahora todos los miércoles, aunque ya faltan pocos(? :o
> 
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! (●'◡'●)

El domingo por la mañana, Blayne se levanta particularmente temprano y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Al llegar de su tarde de compras la noche anterior, ambos optaron por dejar para otro día su “sesión de modelaje”. A pesar de las ganas de Kurt por ver a su novia con la ropa nueva y el anhelo de Blayne por verlo con la bonita falda, el entusiasmo estaba notablemente decaído. Entonces, Kurt la dejo en el cuarto de lavado y se despidió con un pequeño beso en la frente deseándole dulces sueños. Ella se quedó ahí, más del tiempo necesario, lavando la ropa con la esperanza de que el suéter se secara y el saber qué hacer con todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en su habitación, con olor a jabón y debajo de las sabanas, no pudo dormir. Durante las primeras horas se debatió sobre mandarle algún mensaje a Kurt, preguntarle si estaba igual de nervioso que ella, pero se contuvo. Blayne solo asumió que ese malestar se debía a la cena dentro de algunas horas aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que, en su mayoría, eso no era cierto.

Piensa en lo que dijo Cooper y solo quiere volver al momento en donde no le aterraba hablar.

Una sábana envuelve su pequeño cuerpo mientras se dirige hacia el baño e ignora que la arrastra durante todo el camino. Al llegar, se queda de pie frente al lavabo y su mirada se dirige al espejo. Sus ojos se ven ligeramente rojos y ni siquiera recuerda haber llorado, ¿será por no dormir lo suficiente? ¿Quizás lloró entre sueños?

Lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su dulce rostro, algunas se deslizan hasta su boca, dejando el sabor salado, y otras simplemente caen hacia el frío azulejo. Instintivamente toca sus ojos y los talla con fuerza, sin preocuparse de si eso los pondrá aún más rojos o hinchados. Solo quiere parar de verse a sí misma haciendo un mar todo el tiempo.

― Basta, basta, basta…―

_―No tiene nada de malo llorar Blaine, llorar está bien._

Las palabras llegan a ella y, aunque sabe que no hay nadie, voltea a sus lados esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

A veces en sus sesiones con la psicóloga no puede evitar llorar. Hay cosas que la deshacen cada que habla sobre ellas y siempre que sucede se siente un poco estúpida. Eso obviamente no pasó desapercibido para la doctora Smith porque, en su última sesión, le dijo esas simples palabras mientras ella desesperadamente trataba de controlar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

_―Adelante, toma los que quieras, para eso están._

Sabe que llorar y sentirse triste de vez en cuando está bien, no tiene nada de malo. Solo ella quisiera que no tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo por las cosas que se lo provocan. Quiere derramar lágrimas al sentir el ardor de cortarse el dedo con una hoja de papel, cuando lee algo encantador y su corazón se hincha de amor o cada que Kurt le hace cosquillas sin descanso mientras le dice cuánto le gusta escucharla reír. No quiere hacerlo por sentirse mal consigo misma y mucho menos por miedo de no ser entendida. De nuevo. 

Si su familia la malinterpretó, ¿significa que todos los demás lo harán? ¿Tan siquiera vale la pena intentarlo otra vez? ¿Correr el riesgo?

Sus manos tocan el espejo y se permite observar con atención por algunos segundos antes de apartar la mirada. A veces le gusta verse, a veces se siente la persona más linda del mundo. Por eso anhela el momento en el que cada vez que vea su reflejo, pueda sostener la mirada y sonreír.

Lo único que la consuela antes de darse por vencido, es que dentro de un par de horas sus ojos perderán el color rojo y volverán a verse tan brillantes como siempre.

Se mete a bañar y el resto del día simplemente espera el mensaje de Kurt mientras devora todas sus barras de cereal en la cama. Sabe que debería comer algo más, ir al comedor quizás, pero se mantiene ahí por miedo a que la sensación de nudos en su estómago empeore.

_20 minutos más. No encuentro mi camisa y eso significa que debo rehacer mi atuendo._

Cuando tiene señales de Kurt, Blayne se sonroja un poco al leer el texto e imaginarse a su novio sin camisa. Ha tenido fantasías con el cuerpo de Kurt antes y se siente como una total pervertida, ¿debería decirle y limpiar su consciencia? Borra inmediatamente la imagen que ha creado y con toda la vergüenza a tope, se apresura a teclear su respuesta.

_De acuerdo, yo espero :)_

De todos modos, no es como si ella fuera a llegar por su cuenta.

Está ajustando su suéter azul, que por suerte logró secarse, cuando finalmente escucha golpes en la puerta. Se da un último vistazo y se regala una sonrisa en un intento por ser optimista consigo misma.

 _Todo irá bien._ Se repite en mente dando pasos seguros.

― ¿Estas lista? ― Kurt inmediatamente pregunta al instante cuando Blayne abre la puerta. Se ve tan entusiasmado, sus ojos prácticamente destellan y eso la pone muy feliz. Esa expresión es suficiente para borrar por un momento todos sus nervios.

Blayne está a punto de responder hasta notar que trae puesto el pequeño broche de gato que le regaló en navidad. Lee las palabras grabadas _good luck_ y una nueva sensación de confianza la invade. Sin contenerse, corre hacia el mueble al lado de su cama para quitarle a nube el moño que Kurt le dio y se lo pone en la muñeca. Su novio la mira extrañado y Blayne lo sorprende tomándolo por la mano. Él nota el accesorio y ambos se miran con cariño y adoración.

―Lista.

El viaje es tranquilo y trata de mantener su mente en todo menos en la cena, ni siquiera está segura de lo que realmente la tiene nerviosa. Pasa sus dedos por el pedazo empañado de la ventana, dibujando una carita triste y una feliz de manera intercalada Acomoda su cabello cuando nota que están por llegar y al final juguetea un poco con sus dedos, imaginando que color quedaría en sus uñas con el suéter que lleva. Escucha un largo suspiro de su novio, que parece más una risa, y ella lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados pero él mantiene su vista en el camino.

Cuando Kurt estaciona su auto frente a la casa con un aire tan hogareño y ve puerta, que al principio le parecía un poco intimidante, Blayne siente como si viniera por primera vez. Ha estado aquí antes pero siempre junto con Rachel. Ahora ella está aquí, fue invitada como la novia de Kurt y no solo como la hermana de su mejor amiga.

―Oye, tranquila.― Kurt toma su mano y pasas sus dedos por donde, sin darse cuenta, había estado rascando con su uña. ― Todo irá bien, ya los conoces. Sabes que Carole nunca haría algo para hacerte sentir incomoda, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi papá, pero sus intenciones siempre son buenas. Finn salió con tu hermana así que es un pequeño gran punto a favor, ¿no crees?

Blayne lo mira y sonríe con timidez mientras asiente. Le cae bien Finn, es un gran tipo y todo pero cada que la ve, insiste en llamarle _hermano_ y eso la incomoda mucho. Hubo una vez en la que le preguntó si quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, en un intento por convivir con la hermana de su novia, y ella hubiera aceptado sino se hubiera tratado de una reunión de puros chicos. Porque claro, es vista como un niño por el novio de su hermana y todos a su alrededor y cada día está obligada a que se lo echen en cara. Aún así, se siente un poco mal al tenerle cierto resentimiento porque lo único que quería Finn era ser amigable y lo cierto es que ella realmente disfruta de su compañía. Él no tiene la culpa.

Al momento de salir del auto, Kurt vuelve a tomar su mano y esta vez le da una mirada más seria.

―Si te llegas a sentir incomoda en cualquier momento, podemos irnos. Ellos entenderán aunque no les diga el porqué.

Siente la sinceridad en sus palabras, realmente le importa cómo se vaya a sentir y sabe que lo dice de todo corazón. Pero aun si se llegara a sentir incomoda, no podría irse. En verdad quiere estar aquí y aunque no sea de la forma en la que le gustaría, es un paso adelante.

Ella solo le devuelve un apretón de manos antes de señalar hacia la puerta que ahora parece un poco más grande que antes.

Son recibidos por una Carole muy efusiva que extiende los brazos hacia Blayne en el primer momento que la ve mientras dice lo feliz que está por todo esto. Kurt saluda a su papá con un gran abrazo mientras Burt lo despeina revolviendo su cabello.

― ¡Papá no!― Kurt chilla soltando una risa al momento de alejarse de su agarre.

Cuando ella está a punto de saludar a Burt, extiende su mano en señal de saludo. Pero, en lugar de eso, él la sorprende abrazándola.

―Es un gusto que hayas aceptado chico, ¿quién diría que el hermano pequeño de Rachel terminaría saliendo con mi niño? ― Le dice con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomoda la gorra en su cabeza, ella le devuelve el gesto tratando de parecer impasible.

Ahí están las primeras palabras. Hermano y chico. Kurt la mira interrogante y Blayne asiente a su dirección tomándolo con calma. Respira y sé que repite que está bien, con su familia y en general ha sido peor, no es algo que no le haya pasado antes.

Ahora se siente más tonta por lo de Finn porque en realidad debería de estar resentida con todos, aunque en cierto sentido sí lo está. 

―Gracias a usted por invitarme señor Hummel.

― Oh vamos chico, dime Burt. Creo que ya hay la suficiente confianza, ¿no? ― Blayne se sonroja un poco y siente los ojos de Kurt fijos en ella. Le da la razón a Burt con una pequeña sonrisa.

Carole los comienza a dirigir hacia el comedor, dejando que su esposo se adelante para poner la mesa y ella quedarse atrás con Blayne y Kurt. Echa un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que solo ellos la escuchan y les susurra, con modestia, que él ha hecho el soufflé.

― ¿Esta vez dejó espacio para que se esponjara?― Kurt pregunta intrigado y Carole ríe en silencio, como si se tratara de un chiste personal. Blayne se siente privilegiada al poder presencia un momento así, algo que se siente tan familiar con solo observarlos. ¿Así se verá ella con su familia?

―No, pero se ha esforzado bastante. Debiste de ver su cara cuando lo saco del horno, estaba orgulloso y todo el tiempo me estuvo diciendo que tú se lo habías enseñado a hacer. ― Blayne sonríe ante la imagen y puede ver a su novio haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

―Es curioso que haya recordado los pasos. La otra vez me llamó para que le volviera a decir si los huevos escalfados eran lo mismo que los huevos revueltos y eso es algo más sencillo.― Esta vez Carole suelta una carcajada y Burt finalmente se voltea para ver qué está sucediendo. Los tres se sorprenden y caminan casualmente hacia la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Burt.

Ya en la mesa y con los platos llenos de comida que huele maravilloso, Blayne ríe internamente al mirar discretamente a Kurt y su particular forma de comer. Siempre le ha parecido irónico lo descuidado que es en varias cosas, como esta, y ella adora esa pequeña característica. A diferencia de su novio, ella opta por usar cubierto y servilleta, sus padres siempre fueron muy insistentes con los modales en la mesa.

El tiempo pasa entre risas e historias aleatorias y Blayne finalmente se siente un poco en calma.

― ¿Sabías que Kurt organizaba fiestas de té con sus peluches? Le encantaba fingir que era miembro de la realeza.

― Kurt tenía un cuaderno lleno de tu nombre y el suyo juntos con miles de corazones, ¿te lo ha dicho?

Le parece tan adorable la forma en la que se sonroja Kurt con cada cosa que dicen y, al ver su cara de sorpresa con claro disgusto, casi se ahoga con un bocado de su ensalada. Al parecer, a quien era obvio que querían avergonzar era totalmente a él. Todo encaja de manera perfecta y se siente aliviada de que todo esté yendo mejor de lo que alguna vez creyó.

― Me alegra que Kurt esté saliendo contigo, ya sabes, que haya encontrado un chico lo suficientemente orgulloso de sí. ― Burt dice mientras ve a Blayne con una gran sonrisa una vez que han terminado de comer y en la mesa solo está el soufflé. 

Blayne lo mira y lo mira durante lo que parece una eternidad, pero solo son algunos segundos. Quiere sonreírle y darle las gracias, decirle que ama a su hijo como no tiene idea por todo el apoyo que ha recibido de él. Luego, toda esa ilusión se rompe y sólo desea gritar que en realidad no está orgullosa por ser vista como alguien que no es.

― Linda, ¿estás bien? ― Kurt se inclina y susurra lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo escuche ella. Su voz se escucha angustiada y Blayne no quiere eso. Entonces, toma su mano por debajo de la mesa y la aprieta suavemente antes de dirigirse a Burt con una media sonrisa.

―También es bueno que él esté orgulloso por quién es y simplemente se deje ser. Creo que es una de las cosas que más lo definen. ― Escucha una afirmación por parte de Carole y Kurt la mira con curiosidad y grandes ojos brillantes.

―Sí, siempre ha sido así. ― Burt le da la razón mientras se quita la gorra y se la vuelve a poner. ― Tengo que admitir que cuando me confesó ser gay, no me agrado tanto la idea. Ahora eso ha cambiado, claro. Pero a pesar de eso, yo estaba seguro de que eso no cambiaría mi amor por él.

Blayne siente una pequeña punzada por esas palabras, no es de dolor, es intriga y felicidad. Quiere saber.

― Hay niñas y niños en todas partes con temor de salir con sus familias. Por eso me enoja bastante saber que hay quienes les rechazan, quiero decir, es tu hijo, ¿Cómo le vas a negar tu aprobación por algo así?― Burt toma la mano de Carole por encima de la mesa y le da una rápida sonrisa a Kurt y ella. ― Es bueno saber que tienes una familia que te ama y apoya tanto Blaine, en verdad es bueno.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, el ambiente se vuelve un poco más íntimo, casi demasiado y hay una extraña confianza flotando en todas partes. Ella opina y habla de vez en cuando, escucha como hablan de los planes de Kurt para ir a la universidad pero no capta la conversación, su cabeza está pensando en las últimas palabras de Burt.

_Tienes una familia que te ama y apoya tanto._

―Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Mañana tenemos una reunión antes de clase con los Warblers para analizar nuestro gran fracaso en las regionales. ― Kurt le dice a su papá y a Carole mientras se despide de ellos muy lentamente, como si quisiera alargar el momento. Ella hace lo mismo y vuelve a agradecer por la invitación.

―Fue muy lindo todo y la comida estuvo deliciosa.

―Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, antes lo eras y ahora lo sigues siendo. ― Burt la despeina un poco, al igual que había hecho con Kurt, y Carole la abraza antes de finalmente cruzar la puerta de entrada que ahora luce más amena y menos intimidante.

Las palabras siguen y siguen en su cabeza aún después de entrar al auto y tratar de dormir un rato. Quiere hablar con su novio, decirle lo maravilloso que fue pero su cabeza solo da vueltas. De nuevo.

Su familia reaccionó bastante bien con el hecho de que su hija, a sus ojos, fuera gay. Recibió apoyo y, aunque al principio parecía que su papá estaba un poco en conflicto con la idea, siempre fue respetuoso. Ahora, él parece no tener ningún problema.

 _Es porque ellos te aman._ Una voz le dice en su mente. Pero, muchas veces eso no es suficiente.

¿Quizás tengan la misma reacción? Existe una posibilidad, ella la tiene.

―Amarillo. ― Kurt dice de la nada, manteniendo su vista al frente mientras maneja. Ella se voltea confundía.

―Cuando íbamos de camino, te estabas mirando las uñas, como si estuvieras tratando de descifrar algo. Solo asumí que querías pintarlas y creo que ese color queda muy bien contigo.

― ¿Por qué?― Extrañamente, su voz sale desesperada.

Kurt desvía por unos segundos su mirada y la ve directamente a los ojos.― Porque brillas, a veces literalmente. Eres como un pequeño sol. ― Suelta una risa y aparta su mirada. ― Quisiera verte resplandeciente en cada momento del día.

No dice más y eso deja a Blayne algo confundida. Pone su hermano en su hombro, con mucho cuidado de no distraerlo, y le susurra:

―Gracias.―No está clara la razón por la cual le agradece, tal vez es por todo. Solo sabe que nunca será capaz de expresar lo agradecida que está y parece que cada día se suman más motivos.

Llegando a Dalton, Kurt le pregunta si quiere que la acompañe a su dormitorio, pero ella le dice que prefiere ir sola. Todo está bien entre ellos, ambos lo saben y él acepta. Justo cuando se está dando la vuelta, se regresa y toma su rostro para darle un beso en sus suaves labios. Kurt se lo regresa y se quedan así algunos momentos, explorando la boca del otro. Blayne se sorprende de lo mucho que ha avanzado en esto y se siente orgullosa cuando provoca que Kurt suelte un pequeño gemido, ella se separa con una enorme sonrisa. 

― Mi beso de buenas noches. ― Kurt ríe con eso y la empuja con su hombro cuando finalmente ya se está alejando. Se permite esos segundos de su propia ignorancia, tratando de disfrutar el momento antes de tener que pensar. 

En la soledad de su cuarto, con las frías paredes rodeándola y un enorme silencio, abre su computadora y busca. Lee blogs y revisa páginas por lo que parecen horas y durante todo ese tiempo tiene un enorme nudo dentro de ella. Llora cuando lee el desprecio que sufrió un chico trans por su familia y se siente identificada al leer la experiencia de Andy, una chica como ella.

Pero, dentro de las malas vivencias, se siente tan feliz al ver como muchos han logrado salir adelante por el apoyo que recibieron o por sí mismos. Ella quiere poder. 

Investiga más y vuelve a llorar cuando descubre lo alta que es la tasa de suicidios entre personas trans. Deja de lado por un momento su computadora y se acurruca en su cama con nube. Recuerda a la perfección como hubo un momento en donde lo pensó, pero, ¿en verdad sería capaz? Cuando se vuelve a dar cuenta que todas esas personas se llegaron a sentir como ella y, al no encontrar solución ni esperanza, simplemente lo hicieron, la pone mal de nuevo.

Su familia la ama, lo sabe. No la dejarían a su suerte, ¿verdad? Las personas a su alrededor son comprensivas, Kurt la apoyó en el momento que comprendió. No pasa mucho hasta que su pecho se oprime por sentirse afortunada y en silencio desea que ojalá nadie tuviera que pasar por todo esto. 

_Es tu hijo, ¿Cómo le vas a negar tu aprobación por algo así?_ Las palabras de Burt se repiten y no se dejan de repetir. 

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y aún con la ropa que usó ese día, se va quedando dormida poco a poco. Pero ella está segura, definitivamente les dirá a todos lo antes posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	22. Pase lo que pase, no me dejes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi computadora solo decidió que era buena idea trabarse y actualizarse en el momento justo :) me desesperé horrores TsT   
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! (●'◡'●)

―Totalmente me tienes que decir cómo te fue con la cena en casa de Kurt.

―Tina, ya habíamos hablado de eso.― Le dice a su amiga por teléfono mientras camina hacia el patio de Dalton con pasos lentos.

Se suponía que se juntaría con Wes antes de la última clase para hablar sobre el próximo año y quien se encargaría del consejo de los Warblers. Él le pediría su opinión y, si le iba bien, Wes aceptaría sus sugerencias. Después de todo, el consejo suele tomarla muy en serio. Pero al parecer, tuvo una emergencia familiar y corrió a casa.

― ¿Prefieres llamarme para saciar tu curiosidad y no para desearme un feliz cumpleaños?

― ¡Mañana! ¡Es mañana, así que no trates de hacerme sentir mal! ― Tina chilla del otro lado y Blayne tiene que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja. Con esos pulmones, está igual de indignada con que no reciba los suficientes solos.

― ¿Es necesario que sea durante mi descanso? Nunca debí hablarte sobre mis horarios.― David saluda al pasar junto con Thad y Blayne les da su mejor sonrisa.

―Porque ya ha pasado más de dos semanas, ¡quiero saber los detalles! Nunca me cuentas nada Blainey-days.― Prácticamente puede ver su cara toda aplastada y sus ojos suplicantes.― Kurt ni siquiera me contesta los mensajes, ha de saber que lo único que quiero es sacarle información.

― ¿No se supone que tienes clase? ― Menciona casualmente y una risa nerviosa se escucha del otro lado. Blayne aprovecha el silencio para sentarse en la banca de piedra con una ligera inclinación a la derecha. Desde su primer día en Dalton, con la práctica ayuda de Wes como su guía, amó la moderada zona del patio con sus aéreas verdes llenas de flores y pequeñas bancas con toques rústicos. No suele ir mucho, pero es su lugar favorito.

―Yo…realmente no fui hoy a clases. Estoy un poco enferma y como es viernes…― Tina tose y Blayne jura que es la cosa más falsa que ha escuchado en su vida. Hasta Cooper puede hacer una mejor actuación de eso.

―Tina.

― ¡Bien, me atrapaste! Si estoy en la escuela, estoy hablándote desde el baño y tengo 10 minutos antes de que mi clase empiece así que habla ya. ― Blayne suspira y finalmente decide que contarle no la matará.

Tina le pregunta miles de cosas pero apenas tiene tiempo de responder unas cuantas hasta que ella le dice que tiene que irse.

― ¡No te salvas de esto! Vendrás a mi casa la próxima vez que puedas y si nos tenemos que quedar toda la noche hablando para que respondas cada pregunta, entonces eso haremos.

―Lo que digas Tay-Tay, es bueno saber que tienes en orden tus prioridades.― Blayne ríe aliviada y cuelga. A veces ella en verdad puede ser un poco demandante. Tanto como su hermana, que por suerte se había reservado sus preguntas y en su lugar las dirigió directamente hacia Kurt.

Kurt.

Blayne suspira y sube sus piernas a la banca para abrazarlas. Hoy acordaron verse para probarse la ropa que compraron desde la vez pasada, algo casual y sin más porque su papá la recogerá temprano por la mañana.

También planea contarle finalmente sobre la decisión que ha tomado. No porque quiera su opinión, nada la hará cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera su miedo. Si es sincera, solo quiere un poco de apoyo de su parte en caso de no salir como ella quiere. 

Durante estas dos semanas Blayne pensó en decirle, y de hecho estuvo bastante cerca en diferentes ocasiones. En el dormitorio de Kurt hace 4 días, después de la práctica con los Warblers, durante el almuerzo y la lista sigue. Pero al final se lo guardó. Le da un poco de pánico pensar a futuro y tal vez en parte esa sea una razón por la cual lo sigue postergando. Porque sí, habrá un momento en el que Kurt se vaya hacia New York y todavía no quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que se olvide de ella. Quizás esta equivocada, no lo sabe, es algo que ha estado rondando su mente y ha tratado de ignorarlo. Decirle significa que está pensando en lo que pasara y en la aterradora posibilidad de ser dejada atrás. Todavía le quedan dos años antes de ir, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Baja sus pies para mecerlos de lado a lado mientras saca su reloj de bolsillo y una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro al comprobar que todavía tiene 20 minutos antes de su última clase. Como ella y Kurt comparten la misma área, se encontraran fuera de su salón y de ahí irán directamente a la habitación de Blayne.

Se queda un rato más disfrutando de la suave brisa, comparando lo silencioso que es esa parte de Dalton con todo lo demás, incluso que la propia biblioteca. Cuando es hora, con pesar en su corazón y un suave toque a la banca, se encamina a su salón.

La clase pasa sin más, anota unas cuantas cosas en su libreta y participa gustosa por saber las respuestas a las preguntas del profesor. En su anterior escuela tendían a llamarle _la mascota del profesor_ por su entusiasmo y Blayne a veces trataba de contenerse por eso. Recordarlo la hace querer volver y decirse así misma que los ignore.

Al toque, se despide de todos, deseándoles un gran día, para que al salir, ahí esté Kurt esperándola con… ¿una expresión exasperada?

―Hola.―Blayne lo saluda tentativamente y extiende su mano para que la tome, pero él comienza a caminar con largos pasos.

Bueno, quizás solo no la vio.

Se ve frustrado, bastante y ella conoce esa cosa destellante en sus ojos. No es felicidad ni emoción, solo enojo puro. Blayne no se siente orgullosa por ser un foco constante desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, aunque esas miradas siempre son más leves.

_Blayne, ni siquiera usabas esa pluma. No puedes enojarte porque la haya perdido._

_Blayne, no te estoy explicando eso de nuevo._

_Es solo jabón, no debes ponerte histérica solo porque ensucie tu toalla de manos._

Aunque bueno, Blayne, y Kurt, son lo suficientemente dramáticos para su propio bien y eso no suele ayudar mucho cuando sus actitudes chocan.

De todas formas, la desconcierta porque no está acostumbrada a presenciarlo de esta forma de cerca, sabe de sus ojos matadores gracias a lo que le contaba su hermana y como nadie quería estar del lado receptor.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Pregunta un poco apenada siguiendo su paso acelerado. Blayne se da un golpe mental a ella misma, claramente no está bien y eso es lo más tonto que pudo haber dicho.

Kurt se detiene abruptamente, provocando que Blayne choque con su espalda, y la mira con ojos destellantes, prácticamente lanzando odio con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Blayne empequeñece y Kurt finalmente relaja su mirada.

―Lo siento cariño.― Frota su cara con sus manos y respira hondo antes de extender su mano para tomar la de Blayne y empezar a caminar juntos. ― Salí antes y Rachel me llamo, espera, se supone que es horario de clase. ― Kurt la mira interrogante y Blayne solo se encoje de hombros. Lo que haga su hermana en la escuela no es asunto suyo, a menos que sea algo realmente malo. Kurt vuelve a frotar su cara con la mano libre.

― Ni siquiera sé porque llamó, empezó a decir miles de palabras por segundo y fue tan frustrante, odio que haga eso. ― Blayne escucha atenta todo lo que tiene que decir su novio hasta que llegan a la puerta de su habitación. Busca en la pequeña bolsa de su mochila la llave con el diminuto llavero del escudo de Dalton mientras asiente.

―Luego dijo “es gracioso como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo son gay” y simplemente le colgué. ―Blayne abre la puerta con un nudo en su garganta y Kurt se queda en la entrada, sin dar ningún paso. ― Me enoje tanto y ni siquiera tiene sentido. He escuchado comentarios así desde que comenzamos a salir, Nick y Jeff nos llaman siempre “la pareja gay poderosa de Dalton” y no sé porque esta vez me sentí tan mal de solo escuchar que se refiriera a ti como un chico. Tú propia hermana.

Blayne lo mira con sus grandes ojos llenos de afecto y confusión mientras toma su mano para hacerlo entrar. Está a punto de hablar, decirle que hasta cierto punto se siente halagada por su preocupación, pero él comienza

―Ella no lo sabe, dice cosas estúpidas como esa pero ella no sabe, n-no me debo enojar, ¿cierto? ― Kurt arruga su cara y sus ojos brillan. Blayne se acerca de inmediato a envolverlo en sus brazos, no quiere que Kurt llore, ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar verlo llorar. 

Siente la respiración entrecortada de su novio y comienza a tararear suavemente mientras los balancea de lado a lado. Así como Kurt, ella pasa por el mismo dilema tantas veces que resulta agotador. En el fondo, una sensación de felicidad se instala porque él igual quiere que ella sea vista por cómo es.

Cuando sus exhalaciones vuelven a ser constantes, se siente extrañamente confiada y decide que es el momento para decirle antes de que se acobarde. Blayne desliza sus brazos hacia abajo y se separa para poder mirar a su novio directamente.

― Voy a hablar con mi familia este fin de semana. ― Ya está, no tiene que decir ni explicar nada más porque, gracias a la forma en la que se abren los ojos de Kurt, se da cuenta que ha entendido. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

―Además.― Agrega y logra captar su atención otra vez. ―Les diré sobre ti. ― Para su sorpresa, su novio se sonroja y su sonrisa se ensancha. Como si fuera magia, no hay rastro de lágrimas más que las pequeñas gotas que apenas se ven en sus pestañas.

― ¿Estás segura? ― Blayne inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha y Kurt se apresura a tomar sus manos. ―No me malentiendas, no estoy tratando de detenerte, es tu decisión, no la mía. Solo quiero saber si estás segura.

―Quiero ser yo sin restricciones. ― Blayne le da la espalda y se dirige hacia su cama para sentarse. Golpea el lugar a su lado y Kurt se acerca de inmediato.

Ella está segura, aún cuando sus dudas son infinitas y el miedo es todavía mayor

― Estoy asustada por lo que pueda pasar, ¿sabes? Llevo miles de discursos escritos en mi cuaderno y ninguno parece lo suficientemente bueno. ― Comienza a decir. Se abraza a sí misma y reprime sus lágrimas.― Por eso les diré el domingo y no mañana. Si algo feo pasa, al menos tuve un último cumpleaños feliz con ellos.

Silencio.

―Escuchar hablar a tu papá ese día en la cena me hizo pensar bastante y aunque parte de mi espera lo peor, muy en el fondo anhelo que ellos me amen lo suficiente como para entender.

― Blayne…― Kurt rodea con una mano la cintura de su novia y con la otra acaricia el cabello lleno de gel. ― Ellos te aman, no tienes que pensar de esa forma. Por la forma en la que actúan es claro cuánto se preocupan por ustedes tres.

―Quiero creer que tengo las posibilidades a mi favor, me he estado repitiendo eso cada que me siento insegura. ― Blayne aprovecha el brazo que la rodea y se acerca más hacia el pecho de su novio para acurrucarse, buscando cualquier consuelo. ― Kurt, por favor no me dejes sola.

Finalmente siente que se derrumba y un gran vacío se siente en su pecho, como si se estuviera ahogando. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, siente que se ha liberado.

―Nunca te dejare sola linda.― Siente un beso en su cabello y como es abrazada con más fuerza. Se siente cálido y acogedor, ¿de esta manera hizo sentir a Kurt hace unos momentos atrás?

― ¿Ni cuando vayas a Parsons? No quiero que me olvides, por favor no lo hagas. ― Se aferra con fuerza al cuello de Kurt y esconde su cara en el hueco. Sus piernas están sobre las de Kurt y ahora prácticamente está encima de él, ninguno le presta atención a eso.

― Podría hacerlo, sé que puedo. ¿Soy una egoísta por querer formar parte de tu vida y que tu estés en la mía? Quiero

Al instante no hay respuesta y Blayne está a punto de arrepentirse, decir que solo era una broma, por más estúpido que suene, hasta que una suave risa se escucha en la silenciosa habitación. Kurt la aparta de su cuello y la mira con tanta adoración que Blayne se siente mareada. Si no fuera por su mirada, se sentiría ofendida por la risa.

― No iré a ninguna parte, absolutamente quiero pasar todos los años que pueda junto a ti. ― Dice mientras enrosca sus dedos en el cabello de Blayne, tratando de liberarlo del amigable gel de frambuesa. Inútilmente trata de alejarlo porque ahora mismo no quiere lidiar con sus rizos y Kurt vuelve a reír.

Extrañamente, esas palabras hacen algo por ella. Siente un gran alivio.

― Aunque, ¿no escuchaste en la cena cuando hablaba con mi papá que ya no iría a Parsons?

¿Qué?

― ¿Por qué? ― Pregunta demasiado alto y se avergüenza. Recuerda escuchar que hablaban sobre eso pero estaba demasiado perdida pensando en las palabras de Burt. ― Estaba pensando y me perdí en algún momento de la conversación.

Blayne lo mira apenada y, al darse cuenta de su posición, desliza sus piernas lejos del regazo de su novio. Suelta una pequeña risa avergonzada.

―Pude notar eso. ― Kurt la mira con una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza.― No pude conseguir la beca. Papá habló conmigo y desde antes sabía que tendría que buscar algún trabajo, pero al final fui rechazado y las fechas para enviar las solicitudes ya habían pasado.

Blayne puede escuchar la decepción en la voz de su novio y por el cómo mira al techo, ella misma se siente en la misma situación. Ahora se siente un poco tonta por no haber preguntado antes, ni siquiera tenía idea que las solicitudes ya se habían enviado.

―Aplicare para la FIT en el semestre de primavera, tienen becas así que espero poder obtener una. Tengo hasta antes de Octubre y confió plenamente en que mi portafolio los sorprenderá.― Blayne toma su mano y le regala sus ojos llenos de compasión.

― Oye, no me mires así. Podrá no ser Parsons pero la FIT sigue siendo una buena Universidad. Además, como punto a favor, esta como 10 minutos más cerca de Julliard. ― Con eso, Blayne se da cuenta que si está contemplada en su futuro y esconde la sonrisa que se le escapa. No tiene dudas.

Kurt empuja sus hombros tratando de aligerar el ambiente y al parecer, eso le da una idea. Se levanta de un salto y comienza a hacer su característico movimiento de hombros mientras le tiende su mano para atraerla junto a él. Con pasos descoordinados y ninguna melodía que los acompañe, comienzan a bailar. Blayne ríe porque es uno de esos momentos en los que Kurt demuestra que es igual de tonto que ella.

Blayne canta y Kurt la sigue, poco les importa si están afinados o no, simplemente es por el puro placer de hacerlo y escuchar al otro. Caen de la risa sobre el frío piso cuando Blayne accidentalmente le escupe a Kurt y ninguno puede parar de reír. Ahí tirados, se miran a los ojos y comparten algunos besos, uno más atrevido que el anterior. Hay un momento en el que Kurt se separa de ella

― Te amo mucho. ― Kurt se separa de su último beso, susurrando a escasos centímetros de los labios que piden más y acariciando la frente de su novia con su pulgar.

― También te amo. ― Blayne se acerca, pero en lugar de besarlo en los labios, como Kurt espera, pone sus labios en su respingada nariz.

Por suerte, recuerdan a tiempo la razón original por la cual estaban en la habitación y Blayne salta de felicidad del piso para correr hacia la bolsa con la ropa. Cuando Kurt se prueba la falda, Blayne lo mira con sus ojos llenos de amor jurando que no es posible estar más enamorada de alguien.

Blayne está más apenada cuando es su turno, pero al momento de salir con la falda y después con su adorado vestido, todo se siente correcto. Kurt solo la mira, y le dice lo hermosa que se ve con todo. Lastimosamente, el vestido le queda más ajustado que la última vez que se lo puso, su novio nota su expresión e inmediatamente le promete que en algún momento creará toda una colección de ropa inspirado en ella. Blayne se ríe, ingenua, y camina hacia él para abrazarlo.

Al final, se siente un poco, solo una poco más confiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! ♡


	23. Siento frío en mis huesos y calor en mi corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Ataque de pánico casi al final, es corto. 
> 
> En las notas finales estoy dejando la traducción de dos cositas que aparecen y están en Tagalo. ●'◡'●  
> ¡Ojala disfruten! ♡

Cuando despierta cerca de las 7 de la mañana, lo primero que hace es checar su celular. Ella adora los mensajes de cumpleaños y sin duda este año la entusiasma un poco más. Claro que extraña cuando su mamá a veces la despertaba con un pequeño pastel en su cama o incluso las veces que Cooper le prometía un gran regalo y al final solo le terminaba dando canicas de colores. No, borra eso, ella en realidad no extraña lo de Cooper. La ilusionó 5 años seguidos con la promesa de un libro de recortes y extenso material de papelería que nunca llegó a sus manos. Aunque, si es sincera, las canicas eran muy bonitas.

Al principio, le aterra tener tantas llamadas perdidas y si no fuera por el nombre de Tina en cada una de ellas, habría hecho algo más que reír con diversión. Cada palabra en cada mensaje de Tina y los Warblers le pone una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, haciendo que poco a poco su corazón revolotee de felicidad. Aunque ella misma se envuelve en un ambiente cálido, las dudas no tardan en llegar cuando se siente tan contenta de tenerlos en su vida.

En su mente ronda la eterna pregunta. Mantiene la calma y lo ignora con varias respiraciones pausadas, el día se trata de disfrutarlo antes de lo que sea que pueda suceder.

Ella está bien, realmente lo está y puede intentarlo.

Blayne lleva el celular a su pecho con toda la cara sonrojada al momento de encontrarse con el mensaje de Kurt. Lo relee cerca de 10 veces antes de suspirar con profundo amor y su cara enterrada en la almohada.

_Dulce, dulce Blayne, feliz cumpleaños. El próximo año nada más que tú podrá impedirme pasar todo el día contigo. Veras que esta no será la última vez que puedas disfrutar de tiempo feliz con tu familia, te amo._

Es un mensaje que tiene lo suficiente como para mantenerla suspirando aún cuando se está lavando los dientes y cambiando de ropa. Se siente un poco tonta por su actitud, ¿tal vez infantil? De todas formas, la felicitó ayer justo antes de irse expresando su gigantesco pesar, y ella lo entendió por completo, también anhelaba poder pasarlo a su lado. Quizás en un año, como él dijo. Su familia finalmente enterada de la verdad, muchas sonrisas y genuina felicidad.

Imaginarlo le provoca escalofríos. 

Camina por los vacíos pasillos de Dalton hacia el estacionamiento cuando jura que literalmente podría morir por el frío. A veces tiende a exagerar pero esta vez sus dedos están realmente helados y se arrepiente internamente por no traer sus guantes. Estando afuera y ya visualizando el auto de su papá, se acomoda la correa de su mochila al hombro y corre lo más rápido que puede.

― ¡Oh vaya! ¿Tienes frio? ― Su papá mira sorprendido a su hija cuando entra de un salto al asiento y no queda duda en el momento que Blayne intenta soplar aire caliente a sus manos.

Elijah suelta una carcajada y le pasa la bufanda que está en el asiento trasero. Blayne la toma con una sonrisa y se envuelve en ella, cubriendo su nariz y orejas totalmente rojas. Huele a su casa y al suavizante que usa para las sabanas de sus almohadas así que, sin querer, le provoca un poco de sueño.

―Tu mamá tiene razón, siempre arrugas la nariz en los días que hace frío. ― El motor del auto se enciende y Blayne suelta un pequeño bufido mientras intenta encender la calefacción. Eso no es cierto.

―Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. ― Su papá menciona de la nada y con su mano libre se frota con nerviosismo el cuello. Nunca se le ha dado tan bien el sentimentalismo como a su esposa, pero lo intenta.― ¿Qué se siente ser un chico grande?

Blayne no puede evitar reír.

―Solo tengo 16, no creo que realmente sea tan grande. ― Ella ignora lo de chico, está bien.

―Pero lo suficiente como para aprender a conducir, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Finalmente tendremos a un conductor en la familia?

Ella no puede evitar pensar, _claro, si aún decides que está bien después de enterarte que en realidad no soy tu hijo sino tu hija_.

―Eso sería genial.― Se limita a decir. Su papá le dirige una mirada de orgullo, casi como si no creyera las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

En realidad, a Blayne no le atrae mucho la idea de conducir. Una vez Kurt trató de explicarle las velocidades al notar su curiosidad pero Blayne perdió el hilo cuando movió la palanca de manera complicada. Quizás solo debió prestar más atención a lo que se le estaba enseñando en lugar de contemplar los fuertes brazos que tenía en frente. Seguro fue eso.

Aún así, no pierde nada intentándolo.

―A Cooper le enseñe pero se distrae demasiado y Rachel insiste en querer evitar un horrible accidente que perjudique su carrera profesional o algo así.― Su papá se detiene con el semáforo en rojo y se rasca la cabeza un poco confundido.― Lo cual suena bastante ilógico ahora que lo pienso considerando que cada mañana se sube al auto de Finn. Si Cooper es distraído, ese chico lo es aún más.

El resto del viaje su papá le cuenta sobre la vez que Cooper se detuvo abruptamente en medio de una avenida solo porque quería ver como se movería su cuerpo en una escena de persecución. No le sorprende que desde ahí le haya prohibido usar el auto. A veces en verdad esta aterrada por la seguridad de su familia.

Blayne baja cuando su papá todavía se está estacionando y, aunque ya no siente que el frio la entumece, conserva la bufanda y sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Es recibida por los brazos de su mamá tan pronto como abre la puerta y Rachel esta a su lado dando pequeños aplausos mientras canta repetidamente la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Cooper está bajando las escaleras cuando la nota y corre hacia ella para revolverle su cabello.

―No sabía si esta vez eras tú Squirt, Hase ha estado cantando durante la última hora y las primeras tres veces logró engañarme.

― ¡Cooper ya basta de ese apodo! De pequeña era divertido pero ya no, es lo único que aprendiste de tus estúpidas clases de alemán de tres semanas. ― Rachel mira a Cooper con una mano en su cadera, él la ignora.

―Bueno, al menos no me di por vencido con las clases de piano.― Su hermana lleva una mano a su pecho, totalmente ofendida.

―Chicos ya basta, tienen mucho tiempo para pelear y deciden hacerlo justo ahora. ― Pam intenta intervenir para calmarlos mientras le da una sonrisa apenada a Blayne, quien los mira totalmente anonadada. Su padre entra en ese momento y se queda igual de sorprendido que su hija.

Podría ofenderse, sentirse mal o algo así pero en su lugar le divierte toda la situación. No entiende como sus padres llegaron a soportar a los 3 juntos.

―Yo he estado repitiéndole cuanto odio que me diga Squirt durante años y parece que eso lo alienta.― Le molesta pero hasta cierto punto se ha acostumbrado y sabe que Rachel también. ― Al menos el tuyo es adorable, literalmente te llama conejo. ― Dice lo más casual que puede pasando entre ellos para estar del lado de su mamá.

Quiere preguntarle a Cooper sobre su apodo, quiere resolver sus dudas, pero se lo guarda para evitar cualquier otra posible discusión. Conociéndolo, la razón ha de ser tonta y sin sentido.

Sus hermanos se callan y se lanzan miradas entre sí.

―Eso es muy preciso, cuando eras pequeña tenías una energía impresionante y siempre parecías estar saltando. ― Su papá menciona encogiéndose de hombros, yendo directamente hacia la sala hablando sobre como Rachel debería ignorar a Cooper por el bien de todos.

―Aún sigue siendo así.―Su mamá concuerda y sigue a su esposo tratando de ocultar sus ganas de reír.

Los tres hermanos se quedan en la entrada solos y es hasta que Cooper estornuda que el ambiente se siente más ligero por las pequeñas risas de las dos hermanas. Rachel quita su expresión malhumorada y vuelve a su modo de festejo mientras toma la mano de Blayne y Cooper para dirigirse hacia la sala con miles de palabras saliendo de su boca.

Blayne sonríe y se siente llena en las siguientes horas que pasa con su familia. Su mamá preparó su comida favorita, con la debida excepción vegana para Rachel, e incluso le hizo turon, uno de los postres que le encantaba comer de niña después de llegar de un largo día en la escuela.

La primera vez que lo probó, su mamá le contó que, de hecho, era un postre típico de filipinas y uno favorito de muchos niños. Con eso, Blayne lo miró con asombro en sus pequeñas manitas y se sintió un poco más cercana de aquel lugar en donde residía parte de su historia. Un lugar donde nunca ha estado.

_― ¿Algún día podemos ir a Cebú mamá? ― Ella sonrió, acarició sus rizos antes de morder el pequeño rollo dulce y le contestó: “Syempre sinta”._

Blayne no sabía mucho Tagalo en ese entonces, solo algunas palabras que Pam le había enseñado. Pero comprendió eso como una afirmación. Desde ese día, estando sobre el banquito que usaba en la cocina, le rogo que le enseñara para que cuando fueran pudiera comunicarse con los demás.

Más tarde ya en la noche, cuando están en el sofá todos juntos disfrutando de una de las películas favoritas de Blayne, su mayor impresión llega. Sus padres sacan un estuche con un gran moño amarillo y, al instante, para ella es obvio lo que se encuentra dentro.

― ¡Me están regalando un violín!

Todos en la habitación le dan ojos cariñosos notando su entusiasmo.

―Planeábamos comprarte un cello pero no tenían el tamaño adecuado, todo eran demasiado grandes y creímos que tal vez ni siquiera podrías tocarlo bien si no te acomodabas. Algo así nos explicó la señorita. ― Su papá dice y apenas termina tiene a su hija en brazos con una gran sonrisa mientras le da las gracias sin parar. Hace lo mismo con su mamá, ella le pica su nariz.

―Bueno. ― Comienza Cooper, señalando dramáticamente a sus padres. ― Se que nuestro regalo no es tan genial pero Rachel y yo coincidimos en que siempre estabas hablando sobre tener una de estas.

 _Libro de recortes, libro de recortes._ Ella cierra sus ojos y, ocultando su mano, cruza los dedos.

Rachel saca una pequeña bolsa y Blayne la abre con entusiasmo. Es una polaroid y, en realidad, ella si quería una cámara instantánea desde que tiene memoria. Entonces, lo deja pasar. Aprecia el detalle y aunque le hubieran regalado algo que no deseaba, igual estaría saltando de felicidad. Hacia lo mismo cada vez que Cooper le regalaba esas canicas. 

De manera apresurada, se acomodan todos en el pequeño sofá y Blayne aprieta el botón para tomar la foto.

― ¡No, parpadee!

― ¡Yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo para hacer una pose! ¿Qué dirán mis fans cuando la foto se convierta en una joya de internet?

A pesar de las quejas de ambos, cuando la foto finalmente es visible, todos la adoran. Rachel en realidad no parpadeo y Cooper dice que se ve bastante decente. Ella está justo en medio, entre sus padres, y todos tienen una cálida sonrisa. Blayne la toca, casi sin poder creer que se vea todo tan perfecto y una pequeña lágrima se le escapa. Por suerte, nadie la nota limpiándola con la manga de su cárdigan.

No sabe lo que pasará mañana, quiere que todo salga bien. Inevitablemente, se siente como si fuera la última vez que se le permitirá disfrutar con su familia.

Al finalizar la película, todos se despiden con bostezos y la vuelven a felicitar aunque pasen de las 12.

―Te amamos.

 _¿De verdad?_ Se siente lejano y no entiende.

15 minutos después, está en su cuarto solamente con la luz del escritorio encendida. Las estrellas en el techo brillan con su tono verde y ella escribe la fecha detrás de la foto. No se siente bien al hacerlo pero es solo para tener un recordatorio, ver la fecha ahí se lo confirma y la calma. En realidad paso.

Fue un día feliz y se alegra.

Duerme con la foto justo al lado de ella, con sus manos aferradas a la cobija y algunas lágrimas ocasionales en medio de la noche.

Por la mañana, con todos desayunando en la mesa con el sonido de algunos pájaros afuera, ella decide hacerlo justo después. Hay algunas sonrisas, tintineo de los cubiertos y _Blaine, ¿Cómo va todo en Dalton?_ Ella trata que su voz no tiemble al hablar pero al final sale rara. Llama la atención de todos y se encoge en su asiento con vergüenza el resto del tiempo.

La mesa está vacía y ella camina con pasos lentos hacia la cocina donde todos se encuentran. De manera extraña, todo está silencioso y ruidoso al mismo tiempo.

Realmente no quiere hacerlo, tiene miedo y sus manos están sudando. Si se queda quieta, siente como el latido de su corazón mueve su cuerpo. Esta tan asustada.

― ¿Squirt?

Siente las lágrimas recorriendo su cara y quiere gritar. No quiere llorar, no debe llorar ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Hay un nudo enorme en su garganta, siente que podría morir. ¿Tal vez debería?

―Oye Blaine, ¿estás bien?

Hay susurros, muchos susurros. No puede respirar. Lleva sus manos a rostro y lo tapa, dejándose caer en el piso de madera. Esta frio, ¿o es ella?

Cuando una mano toca su hombro, todo se vuelve real de nuevo. El miedo esta en cada parte de su cuerpo, esta temblando y solo quiere que alguien la abrace.

No quiere que la dejen sola, no quiere sentirse de esta manera para siempre.

No quiere tener miedo.

_Maliwanag na Bituin_

_Di ka ba nalulungkot_

Ella reconoce la canción. Levanta la vista de entre sus manos y ve a su mamá arrodillada a su lado, entonando el resto de la melodía.

Solía cantársela junto con su papá antes de dormir.

Su mamá toma su mano, se puede ver a sí misma en sus ojos.

―Tengo algo que decirles. ― Les dice de manera apresurada con su voz entrecortada y sus ojos aún derramando mares.

Las cuatro personas frente a ella se muestran más preocupadas ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Syempre sinta", según Google traductor TsT, quiere decir : Por supuesto cariño. 
> 
> La canción que canta Pam es "Estrellita" pero es la versión Tagala. Ang Munting Bituin.  
> Los dos primeros versos dicen: Estrella brillante, No te sientas sola
> 
> Ah bueno, y "Hase" (como Cooper apodo a Rachel) en alemán es conejo :o
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! (✿◠‿◠)


	24. ¿Cuánto es un infinito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración, no pretendo que esto se tome como una realidad a como es salir para una persona trans con su familia y pues en general todo. No queria escribir algo solamente basándome en lo que yo creo que puede ser, así que en diversas ocasiones le he preguntado a mi amiga como ha sido para ella y pedido su opinión, también he investigado por mi cuenta. Pero, por más que haya preguntado y leído algunas cosas, sigue siendo algo escrito desde la perspectiva de una persona cis.   
> Solamente era eso TsT
> 
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ●'◡'●

Estando de pie en la sala y con los 4 pares de ojos que la observan fijamente, tratando de obtener respuestas, Blayne vuelve a sentir miedo. Peor a cuando temía ser devorada por algún monstruo de pequeña, aún más grande que aquella vez cuando fue golpeada en el estacionamiento de su antigua escuela hasta quedar inconsciente, inimaginable al que sintió cuando Kurt la encontró con la ropa interior.

Teme ser rechazada por las personas que se supone deben quererla más que a nada. Quienes han estado con ella desde el principio, quienes no quiere que la dejen de amar. 

Le aterra abrir los ojos y no ver a nadie junto a ella.

Ve la expresión de su hermana y ella sigue asintiendo con algunas sonrisas entusiastas, Blayne aparta la mirada. Es obvio lo que cree que finalmente dirá y, por segundos, lo considera. Que sencillo sería decir que lo único que sucede es que está saliendo con Kurt, hacerles pensar que su _querido Blaine_ finalmente tiene novio y la razón de su pánico era el temor a ser _regañado_.

Sería una vida muy diferente, una en donde se resigna a ser lo que los demás ven en ella. Lo que creen que debe ser.

Una vida que no quiere vivir pero también teme, ¿está haciendo lo correcto?

Ella sabe que sí, por algo decidió contarles finalmente, esto es algo que quiere y debe hacer. Solo no puede encontrar el valor de hablar ahora que los tiene en frente suyo.

Alza la mirada y de nuevo hay preocupación, no tiene la menor idea de cuánto ha tardado, no sabe cuánto más tardará y eso la vuelve a incomodar. No quiere quitarles su tiempo.

De entre todo lo que escribió en los millones de borradores que fueron desechados, intenta recordar sus palabras pero su mente está en blanco. Nada parece ser lo suficientemente bueno, ella quiere, necesita ser entendida y ningún discurso parece acoplarse a lo que quiere que entiendan.

Un teléfono comienza a sonar, rompiendo el pesado silencio y lo reconoce como el de su papá. La tonada es insoportable para los oídos de Blayne y lo es aún más al ver la expresión de su padre dudando por levantarse para ir a responder.

Su mamá lo toma por el antebrazo cuando se intenta levantar y le niega la cabeza, él señala el sonido con insistencia.

― Debo responder.― Trata que su voz sea un susurro pero Blayne lo escucha y su pecho se oprime. Todo su cuerpo se siente extraño, siente nauseas, horribles nauseas. Quiere salir corriendo, necesita sentir que sus piernas aún pueden moverse y que al primer paso no la harán caer.

Finalmente se levanta y Blayne comienza a respirar más rápido, ve a su papá marcharse, darle la espalda con los pasos que resuenan y por un momento siente que todos los demás podrían hacer lo mismo, perder su atención.

Cooper, Rachel y su mamá también se irán porque hay algo más importante. Ahora parece irreal el día de ayer, como si nunca hubiera existido. No hay un día feliz que preceda a esto ni nada a lo que pueda aferrarse.

Si no se explica, será malentendida. No quiere eso.

Mira frenéticamente de un lado a otro, todo parece ir en cámara lenta pero ella sigue respirando muy rápido, debe calmarse. Sus manos de nuevo comienzan a sudar, ella quiere gritar todo aquello que nunca dijo y librarse del nudo en su garganta que lleva años ahí.

Quiere ser ella.

— ¡Soy una niña! — Grita y los pasos de su papá se detienen, no resuenan en el piso de madera y lo único que se escucha es el pitido del teléfono hasta que este se detiene. Vuelve a sonar pero su papá no se mueve, solo la observa con una mira indescifrable que no comprende Blayne. Casi como aquel día que igual fue descubierta por él con el vestido, se siente expuesta. 

Ella está esperando la peor reacción. No sentirse querida, no sentirse aceptada.

Cooper la observa con sorpresa y una expresión confundida, Rachel claramente no esperaba escuchar eso y solo esta seria, tratando de entender las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Su mamá la mira como hace algunos pocos años y ella siente que podría llorar hasta morir.

Ahora, a Blayne le resulta insoportable el silencio.

_―Mami mami, ¿puedo dormir con Rachel? Tiene un millón de peluches que podrían protegerme durante la noche.― Blayne le dijo a su mamá mientras se tapaba el rostro con su cobija y movía sus pies de un lado a otro._

_―Bee, Rach ya está dormida. Si te pasas con ella, tu papi y yo tendremos a dos pulgas saltando en la cama durante la siguiente hora. ― Pam acarició los rizos alborotados de su hija y la pequeña se revolvió en la cama soltando pequeñas risitas._

_― ¡No soy una pulga!_

_―Cariño, guarda silencio. ― Blayne instantáneamente reaccionó y se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras susurraba un “lo siento”. Ambas miraron a Rachel, totalmente dormida aún y Pam suspiro de alivio._

_―Por favor, prometo no hacer ruido, seré como un ratón. ¡Ni sabrá que me metí a su cama! ― La pequeña susurro con una vocecita y su mejor cara para tratar de convencer a su mamá._

_Pam la miró durante algunos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea._

_― ¿Qué te parece si tu papá viene y te cuenta un cuento? Eso siempre te ayuda a dormir. ― A Blaine le brillaron los ojos, literalmente. Tuvo que contener su emoción para no saltar en su cama y comenzar a expresar su felicidad a todo aquel que la escuchara._

_― ¡Sí, papá siempre cuenta las mejores historias!_

_En lo que su mamá llamó a su padre a la habitación, Blayne espero pacientemente recargada en su almohada. Hizo un pequeño rollo con su cobija y lo abrazo fingiendo que lo que tenía entre sus brazos era un peluche, ella realmente quería uno para cuando el miedo fuera demasiado en las noches._

_―Que tenemos aquí, ¿aún despierto?― Su papá llego junto a su mamá con una sonrisa y aspecto cansado._

_Durante algunos segundos, Blayne sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad. Su familia por lo general se refiere a ella como un niño y Blayne no entiende. Nunca lo ha cuestionado porque suele olvidarlo al instante y esa vez no fue la excepción. Estaba más interesada en cualquier historia fantástica que su papá tuviera para contar que en intentar corregirlo._

_―Mamá me prometió una historia que durara toda la vida.― Pam la miró divertida, negando con la cabeza, y su papá hizo esa expresión que siempre hacia reír a Blayne hasta que le dolía la panza._

_― ¿Y cuando tengas que ir a la escuela?― Su mamá le recordó y ella entristeció un poco, realmente anhelaba y contaba los días que faltaban para entrar a la escuela. No esperaba encontrarse en una situación que le hiciera elegir entre aprender y el eterno cuento de su papá, era un gran dilema._

_Ambos padres notaron su expresión y Pam se acercó para abrazarla, susurrándole palabras amorosas. Al parecer, no tuvo que elegir porque le prometieron muchos cuentos más aún cuando fuera a la escuela y Blayne se sintió la niña más feliz del mundo. Tal vez no era un cuento que fuera a durar toda la vida pero ella estaba bien con el trato._

_Acomodada y arropada bajo las sabanas, Blayne escuchó atenta a su padre narrar la historia. Hacia voces graciosas y la entonación perfecta, le encantaba y además así era un poco más realista imaginarse a sí misma como la protagonista._

_Cuando el cuento terminó, todavía no tenía el suficiente sueño y temió que sus padres la dejaran sin ningún consuelo en la oscuridad de la habitación con la invitación a que algún monstruo se la comiera durante la noche._

_Instantáneamente, volvió a hacer un rollo su cobija y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_― ¿Me pueden cantar? Solo hasta que me duerma. ― Preguntó esperanzada y un pequeño bostezo se le escapo. Pam asintió con cariño y le susurró algo a su esposo antes de comenzar a tararear._

_Maliwanag na Bituin_

_Di ka ba nalulungkot_

_Su mamá le pico la nariz y Blayne sonrió. Le encantaba esa canción, siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Levanto su pequeña mano y trato de alcanzar las estrellas brillantes en el techo._

_Sa paligid na dilim_

_Di ka ba natatakot_

_Su papá no acostumbraba cantar pero a Blayne le importaba poco, escucharlo era suficiente. Abrazo su peluche de cobija aún más fuerte y se acomodo en su almohada. Era tan cómoda su cama y tenía un suave olor._

_Kumapit ka ng mahigpit_

_Baka ikaw ay mahulog_

_La repitieron varias veces y poco a poco, sintió que sus ojos pesaban y su respiración se ralentizaba. Suaves manos acariciaron sus rizos y en cada verso ella estaba más cerca de poder descansar tranquila sin ningún temor._

_Ya medio dormida, le susurraron algo que Blayne no logro entender._

_―Te amamos un infinito._

_Un poco confundida y adormilada, se talló sus ojos y preguntó.― ¿Cuánto es un infinito? ―_

_De nuevo, tanto su mamá y su papá se miraron y sonrieron. Blayne bostezo, le estaba ganando el sueño y ya le era imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos sin querer cerrarlos._

_—Lo mucho que te queremos porque nuestro amor por ti no tiene límites. — Ambos dijeron en un susurro y Blayne apenas alcanzo a escuchar. Solo podía sentir el cálido calor de sus cobijas y la suavidad de su almohada._

_La puerta se cerró, el silencio de la habitación volvió y Blayne se dejo dormir con la suave luz de las estrellas._

_Todas las noches lo repitieron cuando la acostaban y todas esas veces Blayne siguió teniendo la misma duda, no preguntó más._

_Al igual que no sabía porque pensaban que era un chico, ella no entendía cuanto era un infinito._

¿Cuánto realmente significó eso para sus padres?

Blayne espera que hablen, que cuestionen, pero todo sigue silencioso. No sabe qué hacer y ahora cree que tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de comenzar.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Elijah pregunta, aún parado donde se quedó. Su tono de voz no revela nada, solo es la misma de siempre, impasible y eso la aterra.

―No soy un niño, nunca lo fui. ― Su voz tiembla pero está segura de lo que está diciendo. No duda de la verdad sino al como reaccionaran y efectivamente, de nuevo están aparecen esas caras de confusión en cada uno.

― Soy su hija. ― Se dirige a sus padres y siente las lágrimas en sus ojos. Fácilmente podría formar un mas con cada una de ellas. ― Soy su hermana. ― Les dice a Rachel y Cooper.

_Siempre lo he sido._

―No soy un chico y nunca lo fui, siempre fui Blayne desde el principio. Aunque no soy su niño, yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre.― Sus brazos se extienden hacia ellos pero ninguno se mueve. Ella los mantiene ahí por lo que parecen horas con la esperanza de alguien acercándose a ella y diciéndole que todo está bien, que la apoyan.

Nadie se mueve y es mil veces más doloroso que cualquier daño hecho hacia ella misma.

―Hace algunos años intente decirles pero no me entendieron.― Comienza de nuevo con todo el miedo del mundo, solo debe ser fuerte. Ella puede comenzar a ser fuerte a partir de hoy.― Creyeron que era gay.

Su mamá es quien primero reacciona y parece recordar algo por la forma en la que abre sus ojos, se tapa la boca para contener su gemido y la puede ver comenzar a llorar.

Los susurros comienzan, Elijah se acerca a su esposa y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros. Cooper y Rachel hablan entre ellos pero Blayne no distingue la conversación, no escucha nada.

Quiere que alguien la abrace, quiere que Kurt le diga lo fuerte que es, que no se quedara sola.

_Te aman, las cosas saldrán bien._

― Pero aceptaste ser gay, tú mismo lo dijiste. ― Rachel dice y se siente como un ataque. Casi como si le estuviera reprochando y Blayne por un momento la odia. La odia por no entender y hablar como si ella misma hubiera decidido cambiar las cosas. Ella es la que ha estado toda su vida sintiéndose mal, mirándose al espejo y simplemente no reconociendo lo que veía. Ha vivido con el temor de ser rechazada, ser rebajada a una broma. Nadie tiene el derecho de reprocharle nada.

Su mamá sigue llorando y ahora Cooper también se acerca para consolarla.

¿Por qué nadie está haciendo eso con ella?

— ¿Que más opción tenia? ¿Se supone que en ese entonces me entenderían? ¡No sabía qué hacer! ― Su voz suena desgarradora, todo su cuerpo tiembla y siente que podría simplemente dejar su cuerpo caer. Cooper la mira al instante directamente a los ojos.

Finalmente alguien está haciendo contacto visual con ella.

Cooper deja a su mamá y camina hacia su dirección. Por escasos segundos, Blayne teme que la vaya a golpear pero quita ese pensamiento tan rápido como llega. Su propio hermano no sería capaz de golpearla, ¿verdad?

Recuerda todos los blogs que leyó, las palabras de personas a quienes su propia familia les había corrido de casa, golpeado, cosas que no quiere ni volver a pensar y la acción no parece imposible. Pero ella no lo cree de su hermano, no puede.

Cuando él se encuentra a tan solo algunos centímetros, ella se protege con sus brazos y se hace pequeña. Para su sorpresa, ningún golpe llega y el alivio la invade cuando siente a su hermano abrazándola. 

―Lo siento.― Cooper susurra mientras pequeños gimoteos escapan de su boca y se aferra con más fuerza al cuerpo de Blayne. Esta llorando.

Su madre alza la vista del hombro de Elijah y, al notar la escena, lo aparta y camina hacia sus dos hijos aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Bee…― Ella le dice con una sonrisa y toca su mejilla cuando están en frente. Solo es un toque, apenas la alcanza a rozar pero es suficiente para calmar su agitado corazón y el terror en todo su cuerpo.

Cooper la sigue abrazando, no deja de llorar y su mamá se une para abrazarlos a ambos. En segundos, los brazos de su padre y de Rachel también llegan y ahora está rodeada.

Todo es tan cálido después de los minutos que parecieron años y se permite derrumbarse en los brazos que la sostienen porque parece que no la van a dejar caer. Ellos están aquí.

La sala se llena de los sollozos, ningún ruido ajeno más que los constantes _lo siento_ que siguen repitiendo, nadie tiene idea de cuánto tiempo llevan. Cada uno es un desastre de mocos y lágrimas pero no les importa.

Blayne está confundida, no tiene idea de porque lloran, tampoco sabe porque se disculpan y eso vuelve a crear un nudo en su garganta, como si el mundo se le fuera encima. ¿Pensaran que hay algo mal en ella? ¿Será por eso?

Con todo el dolor del mundo se obliga a separarse del abrazo y trata de calmar su respiración. Al hacerlo, los demás se alejan como si su cuerpo quemara, la observan con confusión.

― ¿Ustedes piensan que hay algo mal en mi? ― Pregunta temerosa a que la respuesta sea un rotundo sí. Que piensen que hay algo en ella que debe ser arreglado simplemente la rompería.

― ¿Tú crees eso? ―Su papá, por sobre todos ahí, es quien responde con otra pregunta y Blayne se sorprende un poco. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan vulnerable, con su rostro arrugado por la confusión, sus ojos rojos y su mirada abatida.

Blayne toma una respiración profunda y deja que el aire salga de su cuerpo. Ella no cree eso, ya no.

―Estaba aterrada por ser malentendida de nuevo y no quería que todo volviera a doler, solamente me resigne a aceptar que me verían como un chico gay para siempre.― Inconscientemente, Blayne comienza a frotar una de sus uñas en el dorso de su mano y unas manos más grandes la detienen, son las de su padre. Vuelve a respirar y continua.―Creí que estaba mal y me odie durante bastante tiempo, a veces todavía siento que me odio por ser así.― Su voz se corta, tiene tantas ganas de llorar y parar hasta no poder hacerlo más. 

―Quisiera que las cosas fueran más fáciles, ojalá no tuviera que decirles ahora mismo que no soy quien creyeron que era pero no es algo que yo haya decidido. Muchas veces solo quería desaparecer al pensar en lo que podía pasar con ustedes, como podían reaccionar. ― Aleja las manos de las de su papá y se abraza tratando de sentir algo en ella.

De nuevo, es sorprendida y esta vez son los brazos de su padre quienes la acercan y envuelven con calidez.

_Ellos te aman, todo estará bien._

―Solo quiero que me entiendan y apoyen en mi transición. Que me vean por lo que soy, una chica.― Termina de hablar y de nuevo siente una gran libertad. Finalmente puede respirar y no sentir que hay algo en ella que tiene que liberar.

Todo en ella está bien.

Elijah se aleja de su hija para mirarla y Blayne vuelve a notar por sobre todo aquellos ojos llorosos que la observan.

―Estaba muy confundida hace rato y no quería decir lo que dije de esa forma. ― Rachel comienza y toma su mano, hay lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. ― No pienso que haya algo mal en ti.

―Yo tampoco lo creo y me hace sentir tan mal pensar que hubo momentos en los que notaba las cosas que decías y en lugar de tomarles importancia, solo trataba de corregirte. ― Cooper suelta un gran suspiro, respira y la mira con una sonrisa triste. ― No hay nada malo contigo, hermanita.

Esas simples palabras son suficientes para darle esperanza y poner una sonrisa sincera. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente puede decir eso.

―Aquella vez que me lo dijiste justo cuando llegaba de comprar, nunca se me olvidara.― Ahora su mamá habla, su voz al final casi se quiebra. ― Yo solo creí que quizás estabas jugando, que no sabias lo que estabas diciendo y no le tome importancia. Si hubiera hablado contigo, si te hubiera escuchado, tal vez te habría ahorrado mucho de tu sufrimiento.

Blayne no sabe que responder, pensar en todas aquellas veces la pone mal así que se acerca y toma su mano, tratando de decirle que está bien.

―Tu padre esa misma noche me contó lo que le dijiste y ambos pensamos que estabas tratando de decirnos que eras gay. ― Pam se limpia las lágrimas y puede ver a su papá hacer exactamente lo mismo.

―No te debes de odiar por quien eres, hay muchas cosas que quizás aún no entendamos pero nos puedes explicar. Además, todos te seguimos amando, nunca dudes de eso. ― Su papá dice y todos asienten frenéticamente, pero no es como si lo hicieran tratando de convencerse, sino casi como si quisieran que no se le olvidara, que lo pueda recordar.

Esas palabras que tanto temía no volver a escuchar, ahí están. Ellos la aman, la siguen amando y se siente completa al fin. Blayne puede explicarles, hacerles entender y como pueden apoyarla.

No hay mas miradas como las que recibió al principio, tampoco aquella que la congelo cuando él la encontró saltando en la cama y mucho menos algo parecido a una burla la vez que se lo dijo a su mamá.

Finalmente.

―También— Susurra algo apenada y quizás no es el mejor momento pero no quiere volver a decirles que tiene que hablar con ellos de nuevo. — Estoy saliendo con Kurt, es mi novio. ― Los sonidos de sorpresa se hacen aparecer al instante y antes que alguien lo pregunte, ella lo aclara. ― Y si, él lo sabe y me apoya completamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa al recordarlo, tiene tantas ganas de abrazarlo y enterrar el rostro en su cuello y simplemente volver a respirar en calma.

Cooper susurra algo pero no alcanza a escuchar algo más que “Lo sabía” y “Demasiado juntos” 

Rachel es la única que por obvias razones no está sorprendida y sonríe dando pequeños aplausos. Los demás la miran y Blayne tiene que contener su risa cuando ella se da cuenta y lo deja de hacer de manera apresurada

― Se notaban los ojos llenos de amor que se mandaban cuando vino a la casa antes de navidad, en especial cuando cantaron juntos. — Su papá suelta un poco pensativo, casi como si no tuviera idea de lo que acaba de decir ni que eso provoco en su hija un gran sonrojo. Ella no puede evitar sorprenderse, especialmente porque él nunca ha sido muy expresivo con esos temas y que haya dicho algo así la pone muy, muy feliz.

― ¿Crees que quiera venir a cenar la próxima semana? 

La voz de su mamá hace que su corazón se detenga, Blayne no lo puede creer y solo necesita un minuto para recordarse que en realidad esto es real y no tiene que preocuparse.

Ella está bien.

―Creo que le encantaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que cantan es otra vez "Estrellita" pero la versión Tagala.   
> Estrella brillante,  
> No te sientas sola  
> En la oscuridad.  
> No tengas miedo,  
> Agárrate fuerte  
> Sino te caerás.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! ♡


	25. Mil flores rojas y amarillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco más cortito que lo que había estado escribiendo TsT pero así esta bonito.   
> Voy a tomarme la semana que viene para pensar bien como voy a repartir lo que tenia pensando, ya son los últimos capítulos y me da cosita que algo vaya a salir mal :'c Entonces, el próximo lo subiré el miércoles 17 ♡  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten! ✿

―Bee, despierta. Ya estamos por llegar. ― Blayne bosteza antes de abrir sus ojos al escuchar la voz que la llama y los suaves empujones en sus brazos. Al instante los cierra por la brillante luz del sol.

― ¡Mamá!―Se queja y con ambas manos se tapa de forma dramática, dejando un espacio entre sus dedos para mandarle ojos llenos de resentimiento. Pam aparta la mirada del camino para echarle un rápido vistazo y comienza a reír. 

―Lo siento, no pensé en eso. ― Dice todavía con pequeñas risas que se le escapan y baja la visera del lado de Blayne. ― Listo, ya puedes destaparte. Exagerada.

Bajando sus manos y con sus pupilas acostumbrándose a la luz, se forma una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Blayne al escuchar las últimas palabras de su mamá. 

Algo que para muchas personas podría resultar algo banal, para ella significa el mundo.

El día anterior fue algo parecido a un caos después de su confesión. No en un mal sentido, solo hubo muchas dudas y tan poco tiempo, a opinión de Blayne, como para lograr dar a entender de la forma en la que ella quería. De hecho, se suponía que regresaría a Dalton ayer por la noche, incluso Kurt la llamo y le mando varios mensajes totalmente preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado.

_Blayne por favor, dime que estas bien._

_He organizado mi escritorio y acomodado todos mis broches más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Juro que si no respondes en 10 minutos dejaré Dalton y manejare hasta tu casa._

Afortunadamente estuvo a tiempo de responder y calmarlo un poco poniéndolo al tanto de la situación mientras la emoción de todo la volvía a alcanzar.

Todo parecía demasiado fantasioso, aún no podía creer que realmente las cosas pasaron como pasaron y varias veces tuvo que ir al baño para mojarse la cara, mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño. Cuando pidió que se refirieran a ella con pronombres femeninos todos aceptaron, incluso al decirles que prefería _Blayne_ con “y” accedieron sin mayor problema que Cooper preguntando si su segundo nombre, Devon, la hacía sentir incomoda. Blayne admitió que no y que, de hecho, podrían llamarla con cualquiera de los dos.

También les mencionó sobre la clínica a la que había ido con Kurt y su anhelo por comenzar a asistir. Ellos le dijeron que tenían que hablar con tiempo sobre eso para que ella les explicara bien lo que estaba pensando, le regalaron una sonrisa entusiasta y una caricia en sus rizos.

Igual comprendió cuando le pidieron un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, después de todo, la transición no solo seria para ella sino para todos a su alrededor, especialmente para su familia. _Habrá momentos en los que quizá nos equivoquemos_ , dijeron. _Pero eso no significará que cambiaremos lo dicho hoy y mucho menos nuestra forma de pensar._

Durmieron todos juntos en la sala, ninguno quería permanecer solo esa noche y Blayne lo agradeció, ella necesitaba más que nunca tenerlos cerca, saber que no irían a ningún lado. La calidez que sintió no se comparaba con nada porque, finalmente después de tanto tiempo, estaba tranquila.

Se siente muy afortunada y como tal no debería sentirse así por algo como mantener el amor de su familia. Pero, al pensar en todas las terribles posibilidades que pudieron pasar, realmente se encuentra estándolo.

―Hemos llegado con 30 minutos de sobra. Si tu papá te hubiera traído, probablemente habrían llegado justos. ― Sacándola de su pequeña recapitulación, Pam ríe de su propia broma personal al detener el coche en uno de los espacios del estacionamiento. Desde aquí, puede ver a la perfección la entrada y como van entrando los demás chicos.

Suelta un gran suspiro mirando la escuela, un tanto melancólico, un tanto desesperanzador. Desliza la pequeña tela que tiene el visor y desvela el espejo compacto que hay detrás para comenzar a acomodar sus rizos. Si su mamá no la hubiera arrastrado apenas termino de lavarse los dientes, totalmente se habría peinado.

Al lado del espejo hay una pequeña foto, sutilmente pegada con cinta, de sus hermanos y ella vestidos con trajes de marinero y no puede evitar sonreír. Era muy pequeña en ese entonces, pero si hay algo que recuerda a la perfección de ese día, es el hermoso vestido que usaba Rachel con el gran moño rojo al frente. 

―Sé lo que piensas. ― Comienza a hablar Pam y Blayne la mira, aún con sus mano en el cabello, algo confundida. ― Podríamos cambiarte a Crawford el próximo año.

Con eso, Blayne deja de tocarse el cabello y baja sus manos como si pesaran. ¿Ir a Crawford?

―No sé cómo funcionan las cosas allá, con Rachel investigamos solo un poco por lo testaruda que fue sobre ir a Mckinley. ― Su mamá se acerca a ella y despega la foto del visor, sus dedos la acarician con todo el cuidado del mundo. ― Cuando estábamos en el estudio donde les sacaron esta foto, tú tratabas de tocar el vestido de Rachel cada que tenias oportunidad y era imposible dejarte a su lado porque lo jalabas sin parar. El fotógrafo dijo que quizás querías los botones brillantes a los costados y nos resultó bastante lógico, así que te dimos una moneda.

Blayne se da un pequeño golpe mental porque si, ella recuerda la moneda que, por cierto, al llegar a casa fue brutalmente robada por Cooper. Pero nada más.

Ella coloca la foto en su lugar, mira hacia el frente y sus manos encuentran el volante en donde deja pequeños golpes con sus dedos. ―Ahora estoy 100% segura que lo que querías no eran los botones, sino el vestido. ― Pam se vuelve hacia ella y le sonríe mientras le señala la entrada. Blayne mira y se da cuenta que Kurt está ahí, luciendo igual que siempre como la persona más hermosa que alguna vez pueda existir.

―Si tu padre y yo debemos hacer lo imposible para que te dejen entrar, entonces lo haremos.― Dice con una expresión totalmente seria y ella le cree. 

―Gracias.― Blayne no puede negar que escuchar eso la pone muy feliz, después de todo, es lo que lleva queriendo desde hace tanto. Pero, hay algo que la hace dudar y lo peor es que no sabe que es. 

― ¿Cómo es él? ― Su mamá cambia de actitud tan rápido, mirándola con ojos curiosos y picardía en su mirada, que Blayne tiene que volver a repasar las últimas palabras para no olvidarlo. 

Al parecer, nota su confusión y mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, su cabello rizado parece tener vida propia.― Me refiero a que si es bueno contigo, ya sabes. ― Hace algunas señas extrañas con las manos, tratando de hacerse entender pero lo deja cuando la cara de su hija sigue igual que antes.

Blayne se mantiene impasible hasta que no puede más, ríe un poco por la forma de actuar de su madre y de manera rápida, ve a Kurt a algunos metros de ella. Esta recargado sobre uno de los pilares mirando hacia los lados, probablemente buscándola. Sus manos están detrás de él y le resulta adorable que su cabello esta vez no esté luchando contra la gravedad y simplemente caiga sobre su frente.

Piensa en las eternas pláticas que pueden mantener sobre cualquier cosa y como después de todo un día de estar juntos, por la noche aún se extrañan. Las ocasiones en que sus brazos han sido suficientes para calmarla, la seguridad que hay en sus palabras y la forma en la que es observada con potentes miradas que terminan en sonrisas llenas de adoración. Las veces que Kurt la ha escuchado atentamente en cada cosa que tiene por decir mientras frota su espalda, el apoyo incondicional que ha recibido de su parte; cuando se ha sentido tan mal como para no querer seguir, siempre está ahí.

Se da cuenta que sería imposible numerar todas las veces en las que Kurt ha sido bueno con ella.

No tiene miedo cuando está con él, solo millones de sentimientos que la llenan y la hacen estar segura que Kurt es aquella persona con la que está destinada a estar. Tal vez desde siempre fue así y lo estuvo buscando sin saber.

―Realmente lo es.― Dice, su voz sale un poco quebrada y una pequeña gota cae sobre sus pantalones. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar. Con eso, ahora sus ojos hinchados por todo lo de ayer, tardaran aún más en regresar a su estado normal.

Cálidos brazos la acercan y es abrazada por su madre. Se permite soltar todo el aire, respirar con tranquilidad mientras intenta calmar todo lo que siente. Ama tanto a Kurt y es como si finalmente se diera cuenta de algo que ya sabía desde mucho antes.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ― Pam susurra en su oído y le deja un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse.― Creo que son muy lindos juntos. ― Le limpia con el dorso de su mano una última lágrima que resbala y, con la manga de su suéter, seca sus ojos. Blayne ríe y la trata de alejar, diciendo que mejor debería usar un pañuelo, pero su mamá solo se encoje de hombros mientras sigue con lo suyo.

Blayne sale del coche, cierra la puerta y estando a punto de despedirse de su mamá, ella habla.

―Cuando estaba embarazada, tu papá y yo pensábamos que serias niña. Al final, parece que siempre tuvimos razón.

No sabe de dónde viene eso y antes de tener tiempo de decir algo, Pam le sonríe, se despide con un movimiento de mano y arranca. Se queda ahí por un instante, tratando de asimilar las palabras para al final solo sonreír a donde antes se encontraba el auto y limpiarse los últimos rastros de lágrimas.

Se dirige con pasos apresurados hacia Kurt con la intención de sorprenderlo mostrando sus colmillos porque, al parecer, le aterran los vampiros. Nadie la puede culpar, solo quiere ver su expresión de horror y reírse por un breve momento de él antes de ser regañada con algo como _No te voy a hablar durante todo el día._

Ella esta tan, tan feliz.

Pero, su sorpresa llega cuando esta justo al lado de su novio y en lugar de mirarla con miedo, sus manos finalmente salen de atrás de él y tiende frente a ella un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas con la sonrisa más grande que le ha visto. Así, sonriente mientras muerde sus labios y con su cabello en la frente, luce como un niño pequeño.

― Ayer las compré cuando regresaba de casa porque esperaba verte por la noche. ― Kurt dice un poco nervioso con su sonrisa aún brillante. ―Se que ahora se ven un poco tristes pero las mantuve en agua y…―Blayne no lo deja terminar, se acerca y envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un beso casto en los rosados labios. Ambos ya están acostumbrados a más que solo eso, pero es suficiente para que sus corazones revoloteen como la primera vez que juntaron sus bocas.

Cuando se separan, Kurt se sonroja y le extiende las flores para que las tome. 

― ¿Por qué son? ― No puede evitar preguntar cuando están en sus manos y sutilmente las huele mientras mira a Kurt a través de sus largas pestañas. Se balancea de lado a lado de sus talones a las puntas tratando de resistir el impulso de saltar.

―Solo quería dárselas a mi sorprendente y linda novia.― Kurt quita un rizo sobre su frente y lo enrolla entre sus dedos. ―Son para celebrar, a ti. 

Es la primera vez que alguien le regala un ramo y le dice algo así, se sonroja un poco al escucharlo y por segundos esconde su rostro detrás de las flores.

―Realmente son hermosas, gracias. ― Blayne lo mira con sus grandes ojos brillantes, quita la mano de Kurt y con una sonrisa le indica con la cabeza que vayan caminando. Por más bonitas que le parezcan, no las quiere arruinar llevándolas entre clases, la mejor opción es dejarlas en su cuarto.

―Se que hablamos por mensajes sobre esto pero, ¿todo fue bien? ― Kurt pregunta cuándo van a mitad de camino. Los pasillos están vacíos y eso solo hace que su voz resuene más. 

Blayne se detiene y toma su mano. Ya es tarde, sus clases están a punto de comenzar pero se permite estar calmada.― Sí, tenias razón. ― Aprieta su mano y retoma los pasos con pequeños saltos.

Se siente diferente y es como si todo lo fuera.

Ya que ha dejado las flores sobre su cama y están prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos, Blayne se para en frente de uno de los grandes ventanales que dan vista hacia el patio y la extensa área verde con las bancas. Puede ver su reflejo a la perfección. Se da una última mirada a sus rizos y se anima al pensar que ya no tendrá que cortarlos nunca más antes que Kurt la tome por la mano y la hale para llevarla a su salón. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer! ●'◡'●


End file.
